


100 Way to Say I Love You: Malec edition

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Boys In Love, But like nothing explicit, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light angst (in some chapters), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Kissing, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Nightmares, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Scars, Self-Worth Issues, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 80,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: I've always wanted to do this, but I've never loved a couple as much as I love Malec. I own neither the prompts nor the characters, but the idea from each prompt is mine. The prompt will be the title. The list comes from p0ck3tf0x on tumblr. I absolutely dig malec expressing their loving for each other in different ways. I try to avoid AU in this but there may be one or two chapters but I’ll let you know.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 320
Kudos: 567
Collections: Best Malec stories, Favorite Malec Stories, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	1. Pull over, let me drive for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Wattpad and Tumblr at Malec_Lover23

Magnus looks over and smiles at the sight. His huge boyfriend, curled in a fetal position, head thrown back on the seat, soft snores heard over the radio. 

He pulls up his GPS and notices a gas station a few miles ahead. He reroutes to take them there instead of back on the interstate, then speeds the car back up. 

After months of begging, bribing, and complaining, Magnus has finally convinced Alec to go on a road trip with him. His poor Shadowhunter doesn't understand the exciting nature of road trips, he merely wants to be at the destination when he wants to be there. 

It's partly Magnus' fault, he's always whisking his boyfriend away in a portal to save time. Magnus intends to make Alec appreciate the simplicity of driving for hours by the time they are through with this trip. 

"Magnus?" Alec opens his eyes briefly, rubbing them and stretching his arms. 

"You're finally awake. It's about time!" Magnus jokes with his boyfriend. 

"Why did we have to do this? A portal would've been just fine." Alec complains, sitting back up in the seat like normal. 

"I wanted you to get the ultimate road trip experience, but my dear, you've been sleeping the whole time." 

"Pull over, let me drive for awhile." Magnus looks at Alec and laughs. 

"Do you even know how to drive a car?" 

Alec bursts out laughing and shakes his head. 

"Then why did you ask?" Magnus pulls into the gas station and parks at a pump. 

"Because I wanted to offer regardless. I can try if you want me to. We may not make it though." Magnus turns the car off and leans over, pecking Alec's lips gently. 

"We're only an hour away. Not long at all. You're welcome to try if you'd like but maybe we should wait until we're off the interstate." Alec nods and pulls on Magnus' shirt so they're kissing again. 

"Love, I have to fill up the car I'll be right back." Alec makes a petulant noise and pulls Magnus closer. 

"I missed you." Magnus laughs and presses their foreheads together. 

"You've been asleep, Alec." Magnus kisses Alec's cheek and lips. 

"I guess so, but it doesn’t make me miss you any less." Alec blushes sheepishly and smirks. 

"Come on, let's go get a snack in the gas station." Alec steps out of the car, stretching and yawning. Magnus links their arms and they walk into the gas station. 

Alec goes straight toward the coffee while Magnus grabs a Coke and a bag of Doritos. 

Magnus pays for the snacks and some gas while Alec heads back to the car. 

"Is there anything I can do for you? You've been driving the whole time so I feel bad." Alec asks Magnus once he filled the car up with gas and gets back in the drivers seat. 

"You can stay awake and control the radio..." 

"Easy enough,” Alec changes the station and Magnus drives away, one hand on the wheel and the other on Alec's leg.

They spend the next hour playing I Spy and singing to the songs Alec picks. 

As they finally pull up to the log cabin Magnus rented for the week in Vermont, Alec finally admits that driving can be fun. 

"As long as it's with you, though." He adds. 

"Such a sweet talker, Alexander." Magnus murmurs between their lips.


	2. It reminded me of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bored so adding another chapter! Please don’t be shy with feedback, you can talk to me on Wattpad, Tumblr, and ao3!

Magnus sighs, closing the door to the loft. He winces at the slight sound, pain pulsing through his head. 

He's been repairing wards all over the country all day now, and he ended at the New York Institute. It was a last minute decision, so he hoped to surprise Alec, but he was no where to be seen. 

"Alec went home an hour ago, presumably to the loft." Isabelle told Magnus when he asked. 

"That's where I'm headed next." Magnus laughed, exhaustion barely covered beneath his voice.

"Yeah you go do that Magnus. I'm sure Alec's waiting for you." Isabelle turned to Clary sitting at her desk and they chuckled.

"I'm sure he is." Magnus retorted back, a smile lightening his sarcastic response. 

He just barely has enough energy to portal home. 

Once he's home he hears the sound of the shower running and instantly relaxes. Alexander. 

He wants nothing more to join him, but he sees something much more interesting on the coffee table in the center of the living room. 

A bouquet of sunflowers, turned toward the sun streaming through the balcony doors. 

He moves closer, knowing that was never there when he left this morning, and knows Alexander had something to do with it. There's a note beside the bouquet that says "They reminded me of you" in Alec's surprisingly loopy handwriting. 

Magnus' heart melts, and then he hears the shower turn off. He places the flowers in a glass vase and puts them back where he found it. He sits on the couch and waits for his beloved Alec to get dressed, rather than walk in and invade his privacy. Alec wouldn't mind in the slightest, but he waits for Alec to come to him. 

A few minutes later, Alec pads out of the bedroom and stops when he sees Magnus smiling at him. 

"Hello, Alexander." 

Alec blushes and points to the flowers. "I guess you've seen my surprise then." 

"I did, and I think it was very sweet. You definitely surprised me, and know exactly what I need on such a tiresome day." Alec smiles as Magnus pats the spot next to him.

Magnus wraps his arms around his boyfriend and hums as warmth fills his body, much warmer than magic ever could. 

"Are you okay? You seem...exhausted." 

"Thank you." Magnus teases, holding Alec tighter. 

"You know what I meant." Magnus chuckles, basically feeling Alec roll his eyes. 

"Yes I did, and you're right. I was repairing wards all over today. I am exhausted." Alec presses a gentle kiss to Magnus' cheek. "I just have one question though, why sunflowers?" 

"It reminded me of you. I've always loved sunflowers because they gravitate toward the sun, the positive. And when there's no sun, they gravitate toward each other." 

"The more you know..." Magnus trails off, falling more in love with this man by the second. 

"Yeah,” Alec smirks, "There is another reason though. The shade also matches your cat eyes in a way. They are golden, but your cat eyes are a softer golden, which I like better, but still." 

Magnus can't help it anymore, the tears streaming down his face are only a fraction of the adoration he carries in his heart for Alexander Gideon Lightwood. 

He's managed to make Magnus' most insecure part of him look special and prized, instead of disgusting and worthless. 

"Alexander...I don't even know what to say. I'm just so thankful for these gestures, they really show your love for me. I'll have to step up my game." Magnus winks, to make the conversation lighter considering he was shedding tears just moments ago.

Instead of answering Alec kisses Magnus, a kiss full of unmistakable passion. Magnus smiles against his lips and snakes his hand up Alec's warm back.

"No more of that, you need rest." Alec leans in for one more kiss. "How about I make chicken fajitas and then we can watch The Bachelor?" 

"I like your thinking!" Magnus nuzzles Alec closer before reluctantly letting him go, knowing the faster Alec gets to the kitchen the faster he'll be back.

His favorite man carrying a plate of his favorite food? Not a bad way to end the night, not at all.


	3. No, no, it’s my treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Wattpad and Tumblr Malec_Lover23

"This looks absolutely delicious!" Magnus says, clapping his hands and smiling at Alec. 

Normally the couple's perfect idea of a date is in the loft, eating Chinese takeout and watching awful romantic movies. However, today they are out and about in downtown New York, because it's their three year anniversary. 

Three years ago, Alec completely overturned Magnus' world and kissed him at his own wedding, defying his parents' expectation of marrying a girl. 

Magnus has never been so proud of someone, and that pride hasn't ceased in the three years of them dating.

"I know, so fancy." Alec shifts in his seat and smirks softly. 

"I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable, Alec. You know we could have gone anywhere else." Alec's hand on Magnus's silences him. 

"I didn't want to be anywhere else except your favorite restaurant. I love seeing you happy and I really don't mind it all that much. You just know I'm more of a Netflix and takeout guy." Magnus nods and presses his hand against Alec's cheek.

"Well let's dig in!" They eat and talk about their day. Magnus almost starts to cry because he's laughing so much when Alec tells him that a few of the little kids pranked Jace during training. 

"They climbed and sat on the beams, then released ducks on Jace's head. No ducks were harmed during this prank, but I think Jace's ego was." Magnus shakes his head and sips his champagne. "Oh, one bit his leg!" This sends Magnus on another laughing spree, this time he wipes his eyes to prevent his makeup from smearing. 

"I'm sure those kids thought it was so hilarious to see their big bad trainer get spooked because of ducks." Alec nods and listens as Magnus talks about his day, mostly in Costa Rica where he was taking care of the poorer part of the country. 

"You should have taken me!" Alec pouts. 

"One day I will. We can go see waterfalls and stay at this wonderful hotel with a great view." 

"No I want you to take my to the poorest part, so we can help people. I may not have magic but I can still help." Alec blushes as Magnus looks at him in adoration. Out of all the places Alec wants to go he chooses a poverty ridden country? This man is beyond his wildest dreams.

"What?" Alec looks down at his plate and shoves some grilled salmon in his mouth to avoid looking at Magnus. 

"I just love your heart. It's absolutely amazing." Alec smiles sheepishly, still uncomfortable around compliments, but leans over and kisses Magnus all the same. 

They talk for a few more minutes while finishing up their dinner. Magnus wants to get home, because he has plans for dessert, and it involves Alec and whipped cream. 

The waitress comes up to them and lays the check down on the table. Magnus reaches for it but his hand is swatted away when Alec snatches it.

"Let me pay for it!" Magnus pleads, not used to someone taking care of him and wanting to pay for his meal. 

"Not a chance, Magnus. You pay for my dinner all the time, and besides I want to." 

"Alexander please..." He tries to grab Alec's wallet but he laughs and kisses his hand softly. 

"No, no, it's my treat." 

Alec pays for the bill and hands it back to the waitress with his dashing smile.

"You continue to surprise me, Alexander." 

"In good ways I hope." He winks at the familiar flirting they've picked up on after three years. 

"Always good, my love."

They walk out of the restaurant holding hands, Alec cackling with amusement when Magnus finally tells Alec his plan with whipped cream.


	4. Come here, let me fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Wattpad and Ao3 at Malec_Lover23  
> Enjoy <3

"Shit" Alec curses under his breath as he tries to maneuver the tie to knot it properly. 

Alec sighs and presses the palms of his hands against his forehead, anxiety and stress filling his body. He has to be at the Alicante institute in a half hour to attend the meeting where each Shadowhunter leader votes over Downworlders marrying Shadowhunters. 

Of course, Alec and Magnus have already defied the odds and married, they have been for two years now, but Alec is still hoping for a good outcome for all the other relationships he's seen blossom over the past few years. 

"What's wrong darling?" Magnus turns over in bed, raising his head to glance over at the mirror where Alec is angrily pulling at his tie. 

"I can't straighten this tie, it's irritating me." Alec looks at himself in the mirror and is surprised to see tears in his eyes. His voice cracks too, so Magnus notices as well. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Come here, let me fix it." Alec walks over to Magnus' side of the bed, the last thing Alec wanting is for Magnus to fix his tie. 

"Shh, it's okay Alexander. Come sit, you don't have to leave for awhile anyway." Alec sits down at the foot of the bed and burrows his head in Magnus' chest. 

His eyes flutter shut as Magnus' fingers card through Alec's hair, grounding him to the present moment. In the loft, with his husband. 

"Regardless of whether this meeting turns out good or bad, there's no universe where I would ever not be proud of the outcome. You're trying, Alexander, and while that may not be good enough for you it's good enough for the rest of the world." Magnus pulls Alec away just to fix his tie. 

"You know, you should walk in there with the tie not straight. Because, you know, you're not." Alec laughs at the awful joke. "But I guess I'll make it look presentable anyway." Magnus sighs dramatically and pushes some hair out of Alec's face.

"You gonna be okay?" Alec nods and kisses Magnus, thanking him without words for fixing both his tie and his insanely annoying habit of overthinking.

"I'll be right by your side the whole time. In spirit, of course. But if this passes, the next meeting with have Downworlders involved too. Something to look forward to." Magnus winks and leans his head against Alec's shoulder, linking hands and breathing in his familiar scent.

"Yeah, it will great to be distracted by the High Warlock of Alicante during this meeting where I'm supposed to be focused and direct." Magnus laughs, running a hand down Alec's back and pulling him closer. 

"Mhm you're warm" Alec's eyes flutter shut.

"Don't fall asleep now! How about I make you breakfast? Your choice?" 

"If by making you mean conjuring from a place in France then yes. Croissants and fruit, please." 

"My man knows what he wants."

Alec nods sweetly and presses his lips against Magnus' while Magnus conjures the food Alec wants for breakfast.

"Can't we just eat here?" Alec asks, ignoring Magnus' glare, knowing it has no real meaning. His husband will always win, even though his velvet sheets were quite expensive. 

"Thanks for making everything better, Magnus." Alec smiles after demolishing a croissant in one bite. 

"Oh darling, I think you underestimate your own abilities to make my day better." Alec blushes and Magnus squeezes his knee. 

"Maybe," Alec shrugs. "But you still make my day better than I can make yours." Magnus chuckles at Alec's rather confusing attempt at flirting. He's gotten a lot better over the years, but sometimes it's impossible to keep up with his husband's train of thought. 

"That makes absolutely no sense, I still love you though."

"I love you too Magnus, thanks for fixing my tie."

"Anytime Alexander, anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back I realize I kinda cheated by adding I love you at the end but honestly who’s going to complain about that!


	5. I’ll walk you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this crazy time! I’m just writing and writing because what else is there to do? Come chat with me on Wattpad ao3 and Tumblr at Malec_Lover23

"Bye lovebirds, see you!" Isabelle calls out from the cab where she and Simon are headed to his apartment. 

Magnus waves and stuffs his hand in his coat pockets, attempting to keep the biting cold at bay. 

"Are you headed to the Institute?" Jace and Clary walk beside them. 

"Yeah, I've got some things I need to finish" Alec can practically feel Magnus' frown. 

It's a blessing they got Alec away from the Institute in the first place. He's been trapped in his office all day, consumed by demons reports and emails from the Clave. Alec didn't even have time to call Magnus at lunch like he's been doing everyday. 

It's just been one of those days. 

However, Alec acknowledged his need for a break and even took some time off for some drinks with his siblings and boyfriend at the Hunter's Moon. 

"You go ahead though, I'll be there soon." Jace and Clary nod, speeding up toward the Institute, leaving Magnus and Alec slowly walking down the sidewalk.

"Do you want me to portal you there?" Magnus asks. 

"No thank you. I'll walk you home." Magnus smiles at the small act of love.

"I can manage myself, Alexander. I hope you know this by now." Magnus teases, playing hard to get like usual.

Alec sighs and bumps into Magnus, "Will you ever just let me be a nice boyfriend and do a nice thing for you?"

Magnus smiles brightly and wraps his arm around Alec's bicep, sighing at the warmth coming from his skin. Warming runes must be nice. 

They walk slowly, taking in the limited time they have together and dreading when Magnus' apartment is within view. 

"You really walked out of you way just to kiss me goodnight and then go back the way you came?" 

"Nah, I wanted to surprise you. I'm staying." Alec shakes his head. "I didn't mean to be that direct, I can stay-" Magnus lips on his are enough of an answer.

"Of course I want you to stay. I barely get enough time with you as it is, and waking up next to you is always nice."

Alec flushes red and looks down at his shoes, compliments still making him a stumbling mess.

"You need to learn to take compliments, Alexander." Magnus lifts Alec's chin to look in his eyes, his playful glare lost when he sees Alec's shy smile. 

"Come on, let's go to bed. I have to say drinks with your siblings can get a bit exhausting sometimes." 

Alec laughs and rubs his eyes adorably. "Tell me about it. I've been dealing with this since Izzy's been fifteen!" Magnus winces and pushes Alec through the portal. 

"You couldn't have walked a few hundred more feet?" Alec asks, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. 

"Nope, we're too exhausted, remember?" Magnus winks at Alec and walks to the bathroom to take his makeup off and brush his teeth. 

He sighs when he hears Alec's sleepy mumbling come closer and then warm arms wrap around his waist, and a chin nuzzles against his shoulder. 

"Hello there..." Magnus takes off his rings, necklaces, and earrings, putting them on the counter for the morning. 

Alec brushes his teeth while Magnus does the same. "It's time to sleep Magnus!" Alec whines when Magnus begins to moisturize his face. 

"My face won't moisturize itself Alexander. Go lay down, I'll be there any minute." 

With one last kiss to Magnus's shoulder, Alec's gone, leaving behind a faint scent of sandalwood and a feeling of pure contentment in Magnus's heart.


	6. Have a good day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Wattpad Tumblr and ao3 Malec_Lover23  
> Hope you guys are staying safe and healthy! <3

Magnus wakes up to an empty bed, which automatically puts him in a sour mood. He smiles, however, when he sits up and sees Alec sitting at the table typing on his laptop. 

His boyfriend hasn't gone too far, just far enough where he can't touch him. 

Yet that still makes Magnus unhappy. 

This is the first day Magnus and Alec's schedules haven't corresponded enough where they can both take time off to be together.

Alec took today off, and they were happy, but it was transient because Magnus has a few clients he needs to see this morning. However, Magnus will definitely make them short and sweet so he'll be back by lunchtime. 

Magnus stretches and flicks his wrist, dressing him in a vest and dress pants. He'll magic everything today so he can spend more time with his beloved in the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Alexander" Magnus strides out of the bedroom, melting when he sees Alec's goofy smile. 

"Morning Magnus. I hope I didn't wake you up." 

"Never, my love." Magnus kisses his head and runs a hand through his hair.

Alec wraps his arm around Magnus' waist and squeezes tight.

"You look absolutely amazing, Magnus." 

"As do you, my darling. What are you working on?" 

"Just a demon report Izzy sent me last night. I'm sorry that things didn't work out today." Magnus shakes his hand and runs a hand down Alec's shoulder. 

"Nonsense, Alexander. It's no ones fault. I'll make everything as quick as possible so I can be back here for lunch." 

"I'm still bummed though." Magnus kisses the pout off of Alec's lips. 

"Go visit your mom and her bookstore, watch Netflix, go get coffee with Isabelle, or you could sleep..." Magnus runs off a list of activities Alec definitely can't do on a normal day with his incredibly stressful work load. 

"What do you want to do when I get home?" Magnus asks, sliding onto Alec's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and running his hand through his unruly black hair. 

"I have a few activities when that happens too!" Magnus laughs happily, a few snorts making its way though his nose as well. 

"Why don't you give me a teaser then, hmm?" Magnus runs a finger along his boyfriend's jaw. 

"All I'm allowed to say is that it includes me, you, and that bed!" Magnus hums in response and nuzzles his nose into Alec's neck. 

He spends a few minutes breathing in the homely scent of Alec and watching him type the report and send it to Isabelle. 

"Didn't you want to leave at 8?" Alec's question has him reluctantly pulling always from Alec, not without one final kiss, of course. 

"I most certainly did. I'll see you soon Alec."

"Have a good day at work!" Alec smiles at Magnus and be could've fainted right there. He gives himself a few seconds to recover and then portals to his first client in England.


	7. I dreamt about you last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic malec is totallyyyy my thing  
> Come say hi on tumblr Wattpad or ao3 Malec_Lover23  
> Stay healthy and safe <3

Magnus opens his eyes, shutting them tightly when he sees the sun tumbling through his window. 

The sun shines on a lump under the blankets, presumably Alec hiding from the morning as well. 

"Good morning, love. Don't like the sun?" Alec chuckles and Magnus runs his hand lightly over his back. 

"I dreamt of you last night" Alec says, finally showing his face. 

"Oh so that's my good morning?" 

"Was it a good dream? A sexy dream?" Magnus winks and Alec blushes adorably. "Well you obviously remember it so spill, Shadowhunter!" 

Magnus pulls Alec closer to him and burrows his face into his neck, warmth consuming his mind and body. 

"I dreamt that we were happy." Magnus looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. He doesn't understand: aren't they happy? 

"No, it's not like that!" Alec begins to backtrack when he realizes what he just said. "You make me so incredibly happy, Magnus. This relationship has made me the happiest person on the planet, when I get to wake up beside you and go to bed curled up next to you and come home to you every night." 

Alec sighs and plays with Magnus' fingers, trying to find the right words. 

"In my dream I felt no fear, no apprehension. I didn't have to leave every morning to go do I job that requires so much of me, I didn't have to pray to the Angels every time one of my siblings left for a mission to keep them safe. And you, you were always there. I was doing the same thing I normally do, but it was like a utopia. I was like a mundane." Alec pauses for a moment and then shakes his head. "I'm sorry...it's...stupid." 

"That doesn't have to be a dream, Alexander. I mean, the ideas in the dream aren't real, but the feelings can be. I know it's ingrained to be a fearless warrior, but you don't have to be. You never have to hide your feelings, especially with me. It's clearly not stupid. Dreams always have hidden meanings even if you don't think they do. They're part of your subconscious." 

"I don't want to be a mundane. I love my job, a Shadowhunter is who I am. I've just always imagined I life where I didn't have to worry about all of these things." Magnus kisses Alec's knuckles, offering a form of comfort as he comes up with a response. 

"You don't have to stop being a Shadowhunter in order to be a mundane too. You have to keep a healthy balance between the two. I love being a warlock and helping people, but I also love being a mundane and drinking coffee in Central Park all day. I worry about you, and Cat, Madzie, and even your siblings too, but Alexander, you are stubborn as hell. I know a demon is not going to take you and your hard headed siblings out." 

Alec laughs and kisses Magnus. "Was there any sort of activity that happened in this dream?" Magnus asks, kissing along Alec's deflect rune. 

"Hmm, maybe some things we did weren't exactly mundane...but we just stayed in bed all day and watched Netflix. It was like a normal day, minus the strenuous Shadow world duties." 

"Interesting. Maybe we should do that someday. Forget about our places in the Shadow world and merely exist as humans. It's refreshing and revitalizing. Trust me, I would know." Magnus links their fingers and runs his thumb down Alec's. 

"Can we do that this weekend? I think it'd be a good idea. I obviously need a break."

"I'm so glad you're able to give yourself that, darling. It's the least you deserve. But for now, back to the present! Time to get up my badass Shadowhunter!" 

"Five more minutes?" Alec petulantly pouts, an expression so adorable Magnus can't help but give in and kiss.


	8. Take my seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are staying safe, healthy, and indoors during this craziness. Come chat with me on Wattpad, tumblr, and ao3 Malec_Lover23

Magnus's smile brightens the entire bar when Alec walks in the Hunter's Moon. 

Alec's smile is even more adorable than Magnus' when he catches sight of his boyfriend and siblings crowded around the table, other couples and groups of friends milling around them. 

"I'm glad you made it!" Alec kisses Magnus in greeting and then hugs his siblings, Clary, and Simon. 

"It's crazy in here. What is it, free beer night?" 

Jace shrugs and points to the chalkboard filled with drinks, "Drinks are half off on Tuesday night." 

"Oh so that's why you picked Tuesday!" 

"Damn right!" Jace chugs the rest of his beer and pulls Clary closer to his side.

"Take my seat, Alexander. I can pull up another chair when someone leaves." Alec shakes his head but Magnus stands up and all but shoves his boyfriend toward the chair. 

"Thank you!" Magnus leans against Alec and plays with his curly black hair. 

"You don't need to wait, just sit on his lap!" Izzy screams, a bit too loud. It doesn't affect any of them though, the bar is loud anyway. 

Alec smirks and pulls Magnus on his lap, curling his arms around him to make sure he won't fall. Magnus chuckles and takes a sip of his cocktail, offering Alec the rest. 

"Nah, when Jace gets his sixth refill in a second I'll get him to get me a beer." 

"Right up hot shot!" Jace drags Clary through the crowds of people drinking and enjoying each other's company to go get more drinks.

"Did you have a good day?" Magnus asks. 

Alec hums in response and leans his head against Magnus' shoulder. Izzy and Simon coo and snap pictures, and Alec's filled with such bliss he pulls Magnus closer and kisses his neck.

"Send those to me!" Magnus winks at Izzy who nods with a giggle. 

"What did we miss? Just seems like a photo session!" Clary sits back down, holding a beer and a shot glass. She hands Alec the beer and Simon the glass of blood. 

"I got you O-negative Simon just the way you like it!

"Thanks Fray!"

"Hmm, what did you put in your hair this morning? Sandalwood?" Alec laughs and nods his head. 

Magnus leans his cheek against Alec's curly hair. 

"Magnus, stop. You know I have a reputation!" Alec scolds, a playful glint in both his eyes and his voice. 

"Ooh I wouldn't want to ruin that!" Magnus starts to get up but Alec grips his waste and pulls him closer. 

"If ruining it means you staying right here then go ahead and ruin it. Rather ruin my reputation than keep you away!" Magnus shakes his head at the man of his dreams and Alec, in a rare display of affection, presses his lips against Magnus'. 

"See? We need to be cute like them!" Magnus hears Clary complain to Jace and he laughs, cupping Alec's cheek and sweetly pressing his lips against Alec's lips once more before returning to his drink. 

"Magnus, the group behind us just left. You want a chair?" 

"I don't think so!" Magnus winks at Izzy. "I'm pretty comfortable right here!"


	9. I saved a piece for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bored and I’m sure the rest of you are too so come find me and talk to me on ao3 Wattpad and Tumblr Malec_Lover23  
> Stay safe and healthy <3
> 
> Also there’s some texting in this one so I’ll just put the name of the person texting before the text itself.

Magnus is truly pissed. 

Not only was this warlock meeting short notice, two days short notice to be exact, it is also running way longer than expected. 

Magnus watches the clock move slower than Alec when sleepy in the morning and frowns.

He should've been home three hours ago. Alec picked up a red velvet cake from their favorite bakery down the street from the loft. He teased him by sending a picture of their dining room table with two huge slices of cake waiting.

Talk about a romantic evening. 

Magnus huffs and sits straighter, attempting to listen to whatever the High Warlock of Seattle is bitching about. 

His concentration is drawn away from the present when he phone buzzes. He pulls it from his pocket and a smile stretches across his face when he sees the familiar name pop up. 

The photo attached is one of Alec laying on the couch pouting, the text reading: Why aren't you in my arms right now?

Magnus' heart breaks when he sees the picture and the pitiful caption. Magnus replies with, Stop teasing me Alexander ;) 

This meeting is also in LA, so while it's half past nine where Magnus is, it's 12:30 back in NY, and Magnus knows how grumpy his man gets when Magnus doesn't sleep next to him.

Alec texts back: I wouldn't be teasing if you broke the rules and just came home already!

Magnus retorts: When have you ever broken the rules, darling? 

Alec adoringly replies with: When I met you 😘

Magnus grins and slips his phone back into his pocket, taking a sip of his water (wishing it were something else) and attempting to focus back on the meeting. 

Magnus listens to every tenth word anyone says and returns his gaze to the clock. 

The minutes drone on and soon enough the clock hits ten. 

"-thank you all for attending on such short notice. We're going to go ahead and cut this meeting short due to the time. We still have much to discuss so please be on the lookout for another meeting in the next month." Magnus leaps up when he realizes the meeting is over. 

Warlocks start portaling out of the meeting and Magnus doesn't wait one more minute to do the same. 

He portals into the loft, immediately relaxing and releasing the tension wound tight within his muscles. 

He's got Alexander and his favorite cake, nothing better than that. 

"Hey, love I'm finally home..." He stops when he sees the sight and smiles. 

Alec asleep on the couch, his arm resting against his forehead and his legs dangling over the side of the couch. Soft snores fill up the room. 

Magnus kneels down and runs his hand through Alec's hair. "Alec...Alec, hey I'm home." Alec stirs and smiles once he opens his eyes and sees Magnus. 

"Took you long enough!" Alec teases, squeezing Magnus's hand softly. 

"You're right, I'm sorry." Alec shakes his head and cups Magnus's cheeks, pulling himself up to press his lips against his sweetly. 

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." 

"God, I love you." Magnus gently coos, absolutely smitten over this man on his couch. Any other person would be angry their evening was ruined, rightfully so, but Alec doesn't matter. Alec doesn't matter as long as he has Magnus. 

"I love you too, Mags." 

"Come on, darling. Time for bed." Magnus wraps an arm around Alec's waist and helps him up, spreading the blanket back on the couch in case The Chairman wants to lounge there. 

"What about the cake?" Alec pouts, glancing over to the dining room. Magnus flicks his wrist and the cake is covered in the fridge. 

"We can have it tomorrow, promise." 

"I saved a piece for you." Alec sleepily slurs. 

"I'm glad you did. That was a damn big cake!" They both chuckle and pull closer to each other. 

They walk to the bedroom, and Alec, already ready for bed, climbs in bed and waits for Magnus to finish getting changed from his suit. 

When he's finally finished Magnus walks up to the side of the bed where Alec is, kissing him gently on the forehead and then the lips. 

"Cake for breakfast?" Alec asks, smiling up at him like a sleepy child. 

"Cake for breakfast!" Magnus assures him, pulling the covers up to his neck and then curling up next to him.


	10. I’m sorry for your loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re staying safe healthy happy and indoors <3  
> Come entertain me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 please I’m begging you!

Magnus wraps an hand around Alec's arm and squeezes tight, grounding him to the present moment as Underhill walks up to pay his condolences. 

"I didn't know Maryse that well, but she was a wonderful woman who taught you well. I'm sorry Alec." Alec nods, tearing up, and pats Underhill on the shoulder as he moves on to Isabelle. 

The four Lightwood siblings have stayed strong throughout the ceremony and now the conclusion of the rituals that require all those who attended to pay their respects to the family members. 

Jace is standing up front with Clary leaning against him, a firm presence Jace needs. Then it's Alec and Magnus; finally, Isabelle and Max drawing near each other for comfort.

"Alec, Magnus" Both men are surprised to see Robert Lightwood standing in front of them.

Alec quickly recovers, however, and embraces his father, squeezing his shoulder once they are finished hugging. 

"I'm so sorry you had to lose your mother so early. It's never easy. I just want you to know I regret a lot, so much. I really messed up our family, but more importantly, I ruined the relationship I had with my children, the four people who mean the most to me." Magnus almost scoffs and has to bite his tongue and remember where he is in order to keep his mouth shut. 

He wants to step in and pull Alec away from this man, he wants to embrace Alec and protect him from all the family drama Robert is creating. 

Although those seem like viable options, Magnus keeps his mouth closed and gives Robert a tight-lipped smile, standing beside Alec in whatever way he chooses.

"You really did mess up all your kids, but we've recovered, and we're doing better without you around. I'm sure coming to pay your respects was a wonderful thing in your eyes, but everything we've spent years trying to forget is reappearing now with your presence. The funeral was two hours ago, and you just now showed your face. Thanks for everything, dad, I'm glad you're here." Robert nods, clearly hearing Alec's words, and exits the way he came from, not even taking a moment to see his daughter and youngest son. 

Magnus can't help but smile, his Alexander makes him so proud. However, the smile is transient when he hears Alec trying to get his attention. 

"Magnus? I want to go home." Magnus nods. 

"Of course, my love. Do you want to say goodbye to your siblings?" 

"No, I'll call them later. I...I just need to get a-away from here." Magnus cups Alec's cheek, collecting the tears beginning to fall, realizing this is the beginning of Alec's breakdown. He's been so strong, so numb, and now he's going to be vulnerable. 

Magnus doesn't want any of that to happen at the Institute; it's already hard enough for Alec to be here. 

Magnus pulls Alec down the hall and portals them home, not wanting to disturb anyone in the main room. 

Magnus has always been Alec's refuge. After a hard day, during a particular long meeting, before a day filled with judgment and prejudice. 

As soon as Alec's in the comfort of Magnus' loft, he begins to sob hysterically, making Magnus's heart shatter. 

"I'm here Alexander." 

"You're so strong, you just need to get through these next few days." 

"It'll get better each day." 

"I'm sorry for your loss." This one causes Alec to crash into Magnus' arms. He draws Alec closer, gently moving them to the couch and wrapping his arms around his husband and squeezing. This is one loss of many that Alec is bound to go through, since they exchanged the alliance rune and are now bound for life. That still causes a pulse of pain to run through Magnus, realizing that while the love and joy will never cease, the sorrow and blinding grief go along with it. 

Magnus is sad to say it never gets easier with age.

"Alec, I want you to know this will never get easier. However, I want you to know that I'm going to stay right here. I'm not going anywhere, my love. You and I, stuck together. We share each other's sorrows and joys." Alec takes a deep breath before lifting his head out of the crook of Magnus' neck. Magnus gently thumbs away Alec's tears and sadly smiles. 

"I'll catch you when you fall, remember?" Alec nods and leans forward so their foreheads and lips touch in an intimate and soothing manner.

There are so many things both of them can say in the moment, but the silence and warm touches are enough for them both.


	11. You can have half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but it still counts! 
> 
> Hope you’re staying safe healthy happy and indoors. As someone who suffers from anxiety and depression, I understand how hard this time can be. Just surround yourself with things you love. I’ve been writing non stop because malec and Shadowhunters makes me happy. Find those things that make you happy! With that being said, come talk to me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 I don’t bite and I love meeting new people, especially during a time like this!

"Alexander!" Alec smiles at the familiar name and the comfort that washes over him when he hears it. 

Alec drops his bow and takes his boots off before walking into Magnus on the couch watching some Netflix romance. 

"Have a good day?" Alec leans down to kiss Magnus, humming in response.

"Better now that I'm here with you." Magnus wraps his arm around Alec's waist and pulls him so he's laying on top of Magnus.

Alec smiles as he shoves his face into Magnus' neck, sighing as the cold New York air dissipates to Magnus' warmth. 

A chill runs through Alec and then he realizes he is currently sitting on top of his boyfriend and the blanket that looks so comfortable. 

"What are you doing?" Magnus asks as Alec climbs off of him. 

"I'm cold, give me some of that!" Alec whines, making Magnus laugh. 

"You literally sat on top of me, darling. I was happy to share. Now I may be a bit more stingy!" Alec frowns and glares at Magnus, testing him. 

Magnus looks back at him, neither of them daring to back down. 

"Fine, you can have half, Alexander." Magnus throws his arms up in the air and does his best to hide a smile, even though that's damn near impossible when he's with Alec. 

Pleased with his response, Alec kisses Magnus' cheek. "Thank you very much!"

Returning to their original positions, Magnus curls the blanket around the man curled around Magnus himself.

"It's better this way anyway." Magnus says as he cuddles closer to his man. 

"What way?" 

"This way. Now I have two different sources of warmth wrapped around me." Alec hums happily in response and nuzzles against Magnus' neck.


	12. Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe happy healthy and indoors <3  
> Come entertain me during this quarantine on tumblr Malec_Lover23

Magnus waits on the bench, wrapping his light jacket around him. He didn't think the temperature would drop in the ten minutes he's been sitting here, yet it seems like it has.

However, the chilled air washes away when he sees his dearly beloved walking his way, adorning one of his old sweaters and a gorgeous smile. 

Magnus stands and straightens his jacket before playing with his ear cuff. 

"A little self conscious today, Mr.Bane?" Alec teases, biting his bottom lip while grinning. Magnus rolls his eyes; of course Alec knows his body language. 

"When am I not when I have the view in front of me?" Magnus grabs Alec's the lapels of Alec's heavier jacket and pulls him closer so their lips touch. 

"Mmm, I missed you so much!" Magnus mutters, most of his words muffled by Alec's mouth. 

"Me too." 

"Ready for our walk?" Magnus asks. Alec shakes his head and kisses Magnus again, and Magnus is lost in the realms of Alec's tongue and lips. 

"Now I am." It takes Magnus a second to recover after that rather passionate kiss. He wraps his arm around Alec and they begin walking through Central Park.

A shiver runs through Magnus and he pulls closer to Alec, him and his damn sweaters and warming runes. 

"Take my jacket, it's cold outside." Magnus starts to protest but can't help but smile as his boyfriend hurriedly takes off his jacket and wraps his around him. 

He can't help but get all warm and fuzzy knowing he has someone to worry around him like Alec does. 

"Thank you very much, darling." 

They stroll through Central Park, stopping to watch the ducks race across the sidewalk into the pond. Alec starts giggling and Magnus whips his head up in surprise. 

Alec chortles and throws his head up in laughter before Magnus hits his shoulder playfully. "Should I be concerned? What's wrong with you?" 

"Jace...Ja-ace told me." He can barely get the words out. Magnus shakes his head and chuckles; God he's absolutely enamored for this man. 

After Magnus gives up trying to get Alec to talk seeing that he's still laughing, he pulls Alec toward him so they're walking again. 

"Jace told me a few days back that he's afraid to go through Central Park because of the ducks. He literally takes the alleyways and goes out of his way to avoid the ducks!" Magnus snorts, he can definitely see why Alec was laughing so hard earlier.

The sun begins to set, and the temperature only drops as they continue walking toward Magnus' loft. 

"Why don't we hurry up and get to my loft so I can warm you up?" Magnus asks, playfully touching Alec's frigid nose. 

"Yes!" Alec replies, relief clearly evident in his voice. His warming rune has stopped working and he's too comfortable pressed up against Magnus to use it again.


	13. Sorry I’m late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have fifty drafts unfinished but I’m trying to push through and write these! I have all these ideas but I never finish them 😂 Come find me on Wattpad and ao3 Malec_Lover23

Alec looks around, absolutely happy with the work he's put into this for the past hour or so. 

Magnus should come home from his last client any moment now, and he'll be greeted with a candlelight dinner and a huge chocolate cake for dessert. 

He's been working so hard for the past few weeks. Their move to Alicante had not been easy for either of them, but Magnus had spent many more nights staying up late and working than Alec has.

Alec is used to Alicante, he knows his way around, knows how to be diplomatic and polite to the certain demographic in Alicante. 

Magnus has no idea where he's going nor does he know how to be diplomatic in a room full of old white Shadowhunters. 

Alec likes to tease his husband about it. He never thought he'd know a place more than Magnus. 

However, he has to remind himself daily that Magnus is doing all of this for himself, putting himself in uncomfortable positions because he loves Alec and can't be without him and wants him to follow his dreams of being Inquisitor. 

Alec cracks his neck and walks into their bedroom to change into something more comfortable. 

He changes into sweatpants and one of his old sweaters he's sure his husband will playfully gripe about. 

He looks at the time and sees it's five past seven. Magnus texted him earlier and said he should be home by seven, if no complications came with his last client. 

Alec sighs and falls onto the bed. He scrolls through a few emails, and even responds to a voicemail of Izzy and Jace teasing Alec about being "Mr.Inquisitor" at home along with in his office. 

If "Mr. Inquisitor" responds with a few choice words of his own no one has to know except the three of them. 

Before he knows it it's seven thirty and Alec realizes just how bored life is around the loft without his husband around. 

He hears a portal open and close in the living room and merely seconds later Magnus is rushing in the bedroom looking as dashing as ever. 

"Oh God Alexander I'm so sorry I'm late!" 

"It's okay, Magnus it's fine." Alec loops his arms around Magnus' waist and Magnus smiles, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. 

"Do you not remember the hundreds of times I was late to dates and even forgot about them because of meetings and patrols?"

"Yeah but you did all of this for me..." 

"Honey, you still have magic right? You can heat our dinner back up in a second and we'd be none the wiser."

"What did you make?" Magnus asks, his fingers walking their way up Alec's chest to rest on his collarbone. 

"Steak, medium rare. Baked potatoes with cheese bacon and chives and then green beans. Oh, and chocolate cake!" 

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Magnus' eyes lose their glamour and Alec stands in awe of the man wrapped around him.

"You're just yourself. And that's clearly enough because I fell in love with you for that very reason." 

"Hush, Alexander, you don't need to be ruining my makeup when I just came home." 

"It'll be ruined later anyway." Magnus grins, he never thought he'd be able to plague Alec's innocence, yet here they are. 

"Hmm, so you're saying the sooner we eat...?" Alec nods and presses his lips to Magnus' for a chaste kiss. 

"The sooner we can bring the date back in here." Alec calls out as he exits the bedroom, leaving Magnus stunned with merely the ghost of Alec's kiss.


	14. Can I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr and Wattpad Malec_Lover23

Alexander is a hopeless romantic. Magnus is too.

Alexander is also a bad dancer. Magnus isn't. 

Magnus is sitting at the table, and it's quite possible little hearts are circling around his head seeing Alec and Izzy dancing with each other, laughing and clumsily spinning each other.

"They love each other so much..." Magnus turns to see Maryse sipping her wine and staring at the two of them. 

"They certainly do." Both Magnus and Maryse chuckle as Alec steps on Izzy's foot. Izzy shrieks and hits Alec's shoulder, a goofy smile showing just how amusing she thinks it is. 

Jace, in his golden suit, and Clary, in her gorgeous wedding dress, come up to the two of them and share a laugh. 

"Go on up there and dance with your groom." Maryse says after the music switches to a slow dance song. 

"I think I will, I'll catch up with you later." Magnus downs the rest of his champagne and heads toward his husband, now slow dancing with Jace. They can't move more than two steps before they burst out laughing. 

"Excuse me Jace, don't you have a bride to dance with?" Magnus playfully teases, shooing Jace away. 

"Hmm, yeah but I couldn't help but see Alec over here breaking Izzy's feet. I felt bad, he just can't dance." 

"I can dance!" Alec interjects. "I danced at my wedding for like two whole hours!" Alec rolls his eyes. 

"Don't think I didn't notice your balance rune activated then too. Maybe you should use it now..." 

"Magnus! I can't believe you'd betray me like that!" Alec dramatically says, shaking his head but smirking when Magnus finally replaces Jace. 

"Damn you get gayer everyday dude!" The five of them laugh before dispersing. Izzy goes to get another drink and flirt with Simon. Jace and Clary find their own place on the dance floor to slow dance. 

Clary slinks her arms around Jace's waist, her new wedding ring glinting in the chandelier lighting. 

"Can I have this dance?" Magnus asks, holding out his hand. 

"God you're such a dork!" Without another beat Alec wraps his arms around Magnus' waist and pulls them flush against each other. Magnus giggles and cups Alec's cheek. Alec instinctively nuzzles his hand and then kisses his palm.

"My dork." Alec adds, smiling when Magnus rests his head against Alec's shoulder.

"Make sure there's not a square of powder or whatever that's called like last time!" Magnus chuckles and only presses closer to Alec. 

After their first dance during their wedding, Alec had a spot of glitter and foundation from Magnus' makeup on his suit. They laughed about it and it made their special night even better, but it became an inside joke. 

"Foundation and concealer? Come on Alexander, we've had this conversation a thousand times." Magnus rolls his eyes. 

"We have, but when you talk I'm so infatuated by you I can't even listen." Magnus can't believe it's been nine months since he's met this Shadowhunter and he's still surprising him in the best ways. 

"Kiss me." Alec sways Magnus gently as their mouths collide in a mixture of tangy champagne and sweet strawberry.

Alec hums and wraps his arms around Magnus' neck so every inch of their bodies are as close as possible. 

"You still manage to take my breath away." Magnus murmurs, half of the words lost by Alec's mouth back on his. 

"Let's dance, more of this later." Alec says once they finally manage to push each other away so they're still intertwined but not kissing. 

Magnus grips Alec's waist as they sway and spin to the music, enveloped in love all around them.


	15. I made your favorite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things less confusing Magnus and Alec are married but still hold their original titles of High Warlock of Brooklyn and The Head of the New York Institute. They don't move to Alicante in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are staying safe healthy and happy! <3

Magnus knows Alec had a hard day. Not only did he receive a phone call from Alec during lunch just to "hear his voice", he also got several texts from Jace, Izzy, and even Clary about Alec's horrible day. 

So Magnus has quite the idea of what his husband will be like walking through the front door. And he also has every intention to fix Alec's day and make the evening relaxing. 

Magnus has just finished his potion for a client when Alec walks through the door, dropping his bow at the door and unlacing his boots. 

"Hey, love. How are you doing?" 

Alec smiles hearing Magnus' greeting, even though the tension is still evident on his face.

"I'm okay. How are you?"

What better way to get Alec talking than food?

"I'm good. So good that I even made your favorite: spaghetti and meatballs." 

"Straight from Italy?" Alec teases, a soft smile threatening to break through his stony expression.

"You're not that lucky, Alexander. I actually made it myself. It's baked with a whole lot of sauce and warlock love, the way I know you like it." Magnus is pleased to see Alec's walls start to drop, and he smiles before it falters and he looks down to his feet. 

"Hey, do you wanna talk about anything?" Magnus walks over to his husband and places a hand on his cheek, concern racing through his veins when he feels wet tears collect under his hand.

"Oh darling, it's okay. Whatever it is it'll be okay. You're here now, you're with me." Magnus knows comfort and assurance is what Alec needs so he leads him to the couch and wraps his arms around him, relieved when Alec leans into the touch rather than deny it. 

"The Clave told me I couldn't be apart of the Downworlder and Shadowhunter alliance in Alicante. They said I was too close to the situation and it was a conflict of interest." 

"I'm sorry darling, you don't deserve to be treated that way after all you've done for the Clave." Magnus rubs soothing circles into his back. 

"The good news is that you can put your entire focus on making strides in New York. It's frustrating but at least you know where your priorities should be. You've helped so many people find their way in life." 

And it's true. So many people have contacted Alec and told him just how much of an impact he's had on Shadowhunters trying to figure out their sexuality and place in society. Even people in different continents have applauded Alec and his utmost dedication for both his job and his husband. 

Alec seems to be the first Shadowhunter with an immense amount of power who chose to better the relationship between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. It's certainty a first for Magnus, and he's beyond proud that he gets to walk along side him and call this man his husband. 

"Yeah but I can't help anyone else. I'm back to being just the Head of the New York Institute." 

"You can still do wonders here. Besides, you like being in New York and working with the Shadowhunters you grew up with. You should not have to waste time and energy on those who do not appreciate it. While this is definitely not what we wanted, this may be a blessing in disguise. You can help Shadowhunters in New York." 

Knowing that it's never enough for Alec, Magnus digresses to just pulling his husband close and holding him as he grieves for something he's worked so hard for and can just be ripped out of his hand in an instant.

“Can we eat? I’m may be mad as hell but I’m also hungry as hell.” Magnus chuckles and pulls his husband off the couch. 

“Of course, I know how much you love spaghetti. It’s not anything special, but I hope it help-” Magnus’ sentence get jumbled as they collide with Alec’s lips. 

“It did more than help, thank you.” Still starstruck from the kiss, Magnus just nods and let Alec tug him to the kitchen.


	16. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.

Magnus wakes up feeling like he can't breathe. He feels constricted both physically and emotionally. 

Physically, by his darling husband who secretly grows four extra limbs at night so he can cuddle Magnus. Magnus loves it. 

Just not right after he wakes up from a nightmare where his stepfather was choking him. 

He attempts to calm his quivering lips, his shaky hands, his racing heart. 

He presses a kiss to Alec's cheek and climbs out of bed, softly smiling when Alec whines and waves a hand in his direction to get him to come back.

He wraps a robe around his chilled body and flicks his wrists, opening up the balcony doors to get some fresh air and some peace. 

He can't sleep now, his mind plagued by the terror flowing through his veins, the feel of thick hands pressing on his airway. 

He takes a deep breath, grounding himself by the mere act of breathing, he's alive, he can inhale oxygen, and he's physically far away from his stepfather. 

The memories never quite let him heal. 

He listens to the sound of New York below him, a contrast to his old childhood home, where the crickets would chirp and the occasional person would walk by his house. 

Even at three in the morning the city never silences. Just like his mind. 

Magnus follows the headlights of a car below him until a familiar voice makes him jolt. 

"Magnus? What are you doing out here so late?" Alec turns to see the face of an exhausted man with incredibly messy hair. Poor thing just got back from patrol two hours ago and yet he has to usher Magnus back to bed. 

"I just needed some air. I'm sorry that I woke you." Alec shakes his head and stands beside Magnus, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." A hint of a smile appears on Magnus' face, knowing that the very reason Alec is awake is due to Magnus not being there curled up beside him.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Alec runs his hand up and down Magnus' back in soothing sweeps.

When you speak, I will listen. 

"I had a nightmare. This time, my stepfather choked me. It's been awhile since I had a nightmare like that, so I'm just... a little spooked, that's all. I wanted to get some fresh air."

"I'm sorry, Magnus." That's all Alec can say; they've had so many conversations over the course of their relationship, and each one seems easier, but Alec knows he can't make Magnus' past go away. 

"It's hardly your fault, darling. I'm sorry that I woke you up." Magnus turns to face him and runs a hand through his messy hair, gently smiling when Alec's eyes flutter shut at the gesture and he nuzzles into the touch. 

"I want you to wake me when you're going through something like this. It's the least I can do, comfort you and support you. I want to help in anyway I can."

"Your presence is enough for me. I came out here looking for peace and comfort but I really was leaving my best hugger and snuggler in bed." Alec chuckles as Magnus fondly cups his cheek. 

A few minutes pass as they look over the balcony, the frigid wind hitting their faces and the warmth of Alec's hand around his waist warming him up. 

"Go to bed, Alexander. You had a long night, and you need your beauty sleep." 

"I need some things more." Alec replies, bumping Magnus' hip playfully. 

Magnus hums, still shocked that his husband can say such things and still leave him speechless. 

"I told you, you're the best snuggler. I wouldn't miss one night of your snuggles for the world. Go on inside and get warm. I just need another minute. Promise." He seals the deal with a chaste kiss to Alec's lips. 

"Don't you dare be long." Alec grips his hips and gives him one last parting kiss. 

"I wouldn't miss your cuddles just to stand here. They are precious, after all." And Alec's gone, leaving him with a fuzzy feeling and a wide smile. 

He turns back to face the balcony, and instead of reminiscing on his father, he tells whatever higher figure is listening just how grateful he is for Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Subscriptions make me the happiest. Thanks for reading <3


	17. Watch your step!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Alec is the one with the low tolerance for alcohol, but I've always wanted to play with the idea of Magnus being wasted and admiring and idolizing his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing well and staying safe and healthy.

"Alexander you're adorable right now. Look at you." Alec sighs when Magnus stops walking toward the bedroom to stare at Alec. 

"Thank you, but we really should get to bed. You need to get to sleep so you can nurse this insane hangover you're going to have." Magnus giggles at his words, like he's telling a joke instead of taking care of him. 

"You're so cute when you're fretting over me. I'll be fine, my darling." 

They've been married five years, and Alec can count on one hand the amount of times Magnus has been so drunk he can barely talk, let alone function. He finds it very endearing that he gets this way around Alec alone. 

Alec smirks at his husband when he yawns and leans his temple against Alec's shoulder, even through they're both still standing. 

Thankfully they both have the day off tomorrow, so Alec can take care of him when this is all said and done. 

They planned to share one bottle of wine on the balcony after eating some chicken Alfredo Magnus got from some restaurant in France. One bottle turned into two, and Magnus was about to summon a third when Alec stopped him with a chaste kiss and a suggestion they should probably call it a night. 

"Watch your step!" Alec says, grabbing onto Magnus' arms as he stumbles over the coffee table, still managing to look graceful even while drunk. 

"My hero! Saving me from the coffee table. I'm tired, let's just sleep here!" Magnus falls face first onto the couch in their living room.

"I don't think so, Mags. A few more steps and we'll be in bed." 

"Aww, you called me Mags. That's so sweet. No one has ever done that." With a surprisingly firm grip, Magnus pulls Alec's harm and manages to tug Alec so he's laying on top of Magnus on the couch. 

Of course Alec's still the clumsier one between the two even when sober. 

"We don't need the bed right now. I'll be your bed, you can lay right here."

Alec snorts. "Okay, now we're just spiraling in all different directions."

"Honey, I'm not spiraling anywhere. I'm still right here." Magnus says, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. 

Alec shifts so his body weight is not leaning entirely on Magnus, and gently smiles at his husband. 

"You're cute." He can't help saying, receiving an affectionate kiss in response. 

"You're cuter, I mean I'm pretty damn cute but like why would I marry someone who can't match my insanely handsome looks?"

"Magnus?" He hums in response, smiling when their eyes meet.

"Please be quiet. Close your eyes and try to sleep."

Magnus pouts like Alec's words actually wounded him and Alec kisses him, snuggling closer to his unbelievably wasted husband.

Magnus' eyes flutter shut and his breathing evens out after a few minutes. Alec is sure he's asleep, but as soon as he moves to get ready for bed, Magnus' grip tightens.

"Stay with me!" Magnus whines. Alec grins and resumes his position curled up next to Magnus. The morning won't be pretty, but right now is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing: My birthday is tomorrow so kudos and comments can be my present!


	18. Here, drink this. You’ll feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update yesterday! I had a great birthday thank you guys for all the sweet comments!! Stay safe and healthy! All my love <3

"Magnus, I'm going to die. I really am."

"Hush you baby. It's the flu, I promise you'll live." A cold hand presses against Alec's forehead and he winces at the chill that runs through him. 

"You have a low grade fever. Just rest, I'm going to go make some tea." 

"No, no, lay with me!" Magnus starts to stand but Alec grabs his arm and pulls him back toward him.

Magnus smirks; there aren't many times when Alec gets clingy and affectionate. Only when he's drunk, sick, and desperate for morning cuddles. 

"Here I was thinking I was the dramatic one in the relationship!" Magnus teases, flicking his wrist to close the curtains, preventing the late morning sunshine from streaming in.

"You're not helping me. I'm on my deathbed Magnus, and I wish I had a more supportive husband to remember!" Magnus sighs and leans back. 

"You are the whiniest person I have ever met. Come here." Alec smugly smiles as he curls up against Magnus on their bed.

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec's hair, murmuring that he needs a shower once he sleeps a bit. Alec's stubborn self seems to fade away with each gentle brush through Alec's hair. Alec practically melts against Magnus and it's not long until congested snores fill the room. 

Magnus' fingers brush over Alec's forehead and he's rather concerned to feel the heat radiating off of it.

His fever must have climbed dramatically since he fell asleep. He needs to get it down now rather than later because if he doesn't, Alec will probably hallucinate or have nightmares.

He slowly untangles Alec from his grip and squeezes his hand. 

"Alexander, your fever went up some. I'm going to go make some tea and bring you some medicine." 

"Magic, want your magic." Alec murmurs, grabbing Magnus' hand with a surprisingly strong grip. 

"I've been practicing magic for centuries but I simply cannot reverse a fever. I can keep you warm and help some of the pain but only rest can heal it. I'll be back, I promise, my love." 

Magnus kisses Alec's forehead and walks out to the kitchen. He snaps his fingers and a mug of hot water appears. Magnus sifts through his bags of tea and finds ginger and cinnamon, perfect for viruses and fevers. He adds a dash of honey to help his throat and then pockets two ibuprofen. 

He walks back in to his bedroom to see his love curled up against Magnus' pillow. Magnus can see that he's trembling even though their comforter is up to his neck. 

"Mag-ag-nus. Hurts. Cold." He sounds like a small child and Magnus' heart breaks.

"Okay, I'll help you." Magnus sets the tea down on his nightstand and helps Alec sit up.

"No, cold." Alec complains when Magnus pulls the covers down to his waist. 

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better." Alec's attempts to grasp the mug but Magnus shoos his hand away. 

"It's okay, your hands are shaky and I wouldn't want this to spill." Magnus places the mug against Alec's lips and tilts it up so his husband can drink. 

He takes a big sip and the warm spices soothe his throat. Magnus pulls it away. "Good?" 

Alec nods and places his hands over Magnus' whose hands are still on the cup. 

"It tastes good, thank you Magnus." 

"Of course, Alexander."


	19. Can I hold your hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to our favorite drunk Nephilim (we all love him but I’m assured Magnus loves him more)  
> Hope you guys are doing well. Sending virtual hugs and support <3

"Magggggnussss!" 

Magnus eyes Maia who's trying not to laugh as she dries a shot glass with a towel. 

"Your man is looking for you, you know." Maia winks.

"Your bank account is looking for that tip I'm not going to give you, you know." Magnus retorts, giving her a smug smile. 

"Never thought I'd see the day when that stingy Warlock came out!" Magnus' lip curls up in a grin and he turns around just in time. Alec crashes into him, grabbing his arm in a clumsy yet strong grip. 

"Alexander, Angels above how much have you had?" 

Alec's eyes flutter shut and he rests his forehead against Magnus' collarbone. 

"No clue." He slurs. Magnus wraps an arm around his waist and searches the bar to find Alec's stupid Parabatai or his sister. 

He sees a glimpse of red hair running toward the stage where some Seelies are doing karaoke. Magnus stifles a laugh as Clary drags a frowning and reluctant Jace up on the stage. 

Magnus was going to get revenge on that blond boy for letting Alec drink so much after distinctly telling him to take care of his love, but Magnus thinks this'll be adequate punishment after all.

Magnus turns to Maia. "Can you get a video? I have to take care of him." Magnus points to Alec and Maia nods, almost doubled over with laughter.

"You don't even have to ask. I'll send it to you." Magnus smiles and slides a twenty dollar bill her way. 

"Okay my love, why don't we go over to that empty booth and get some water?" Alec presses closer. 

"Whatever...I just-I-I wanna be with you." Magnus pulls Alec over to the darker and quieter part of the bar, where people can sit down and eat.

No one seems to be doing that tonight, however, considering it's only the two of them. Alec crowds Magnus once they're both in the booth, Alec resuming his place curled up against Magnus. 

Magnus summons some water and nudges Alec. 

"Drink up darling." Alec chugs it in three sips and Magnus wonders if he didn't do the same to the alcohol Jace must've been giving him.

"Magnus?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why weren't you there? I had to find you? It's like you left!" Magnus turns to see his poor sweetheart pouting with tears in his eyes. 

"Alexander, don't cry. You're just really emotional right now, and that's okay, but I'd never leave you. Remember I went to get a refill? Well I talked to Maia for awhile and then a client I recently helped also wanted to thank me. I didn't leave you, I was just gone longer than I thought." 

"Can I hold your hand?" 

"Oh, my dear heart, of course you can." Magnus entwines their fingers and pulls Alec so he's resting against the crook of his neck. 

"Don't ever leave again!" Alec petulantly whines, tightening his grip on the warlock's waist.

"I don't plan on it." Alec huffs, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

“Want to go home?” Magnus asks a few moments later, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

“In a bit. Just wanna be with you right now.” Magnus is too smitten to even protest having Alexander to himself for a few minutes more.


	20. You can borrow mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe healthy and happy! Find things you love!  
> Come talk to me if you’re bored I promise I can be entertaining! Tumblr Wattpad Malec_Lover23

Alec walks out of the bathroom connected to his room at the Institute and feels Magnus' eyes follow him as he gets some clothes out of his dresser.

"Like what you see?" Alec turns to face Magnus and winks, making the Warlock's knees weak even though he's still wrapped up in the sheets.

"Hmm, cocky. Just like that brother of yours."

"I hardly want to be talking about Jace right now." They both laugh and once Alec is dressed, he slides back in bed. 

It's been quite an afternoon. Magnus wanted to surprise Alec with lunch, but when he portaled into his office it was empty. In fact, the hallways seemed pretty desolate as Magnus wandered them, hoping to run into at least one familiar face.

He ran into Underhill and when Magnus asked where his husband was Underhill smirked.

"It's Friday, and on Fridays you'll find Jace, Izzy, and Alec in the training rooms. They normally spar and show the younger Shadowhunters what to do. I heard some amusing shouts in there earlier." 

Magnus thanked Underhill and followed the sound of sticks colliding. He entered the training room to find a rather unforgettable sight. Alec had his back to him, and he was facing Izzy and Jace. Clary was over to the side explaining their stances and normal tactics.

Magnus moved closer to get a better look and winked at Biscuit when she noticed him. 

He watched his husband and siblings in action; looking pretty damn good at it too. 

Jace and Alec moved fluidly, mirroring positions and refusing to let the other get a hit in with the sticks. Izzy, sensing the advantage she had, got in the middle of both of them and broke them up. 

Alec paused to address the group of kids crowding around them in the training room. 

"See, this is an unique combination. You'll rarely have to fight two creatures who are already as trained as the three of us, normally it'll be demons who have no sort of training, they just hit wherever they can. However, practicing like this makes it even easier to take down demons in the field. " Izzy jumped and attacked Jace, knocking his stick to the ground and leaving him defenseless. He recovered quickly, though, and only took one hit before he grabbed his stick and resumed matching Izzy's lunges. 

Alec met Magnus' eye, and he smirked before leaping back into the fight. Jace and Alec cornered Izzy and she rolled her eyes as they both started hitting her with their sticks. 

"And this is what you don't do." She turned to the group of kids. "Act like fools." 

Izzy uncoiled her whip and both the brothers' eyes widened. They dispersed immediately and held their hands up in surrender. 

"And that's how it's done. Self-righteous Shadowhunters scared of a whip." She bowed as the kids applauded, Clary and Magnus adding to the noise. 

As soon as the kids got their assignments for the remainder of the afternoon, Alec walked up to Magnus and kissed him gently.

"I wanted to surprise you with lunch but seeing you in action like that makes me want to sample another type of meal." Alec's cheeks turned bright red but he licked his lips and pulled his husband closer.

"You can have the whole meal, no need to sample anything." 

"Really? Lead the way Nephilim." 

"Magnus? Hey Magnus?" Alec pulls Magnus out of his daydream. "I lost you for a second."

"No, you didn't." Magnus swings a leg over Alec's hip. "I was just daydreaming about you." 

Alec lovingly smiles at him and Magnus suddenly shivers. 

"Damn, it's cold in here. How did you ever sleep in this room?" Alec shrugs. 

"I don't sleep in here anymore, I just do other things." And this time Magnus blushes. 

"I didn't bring a sweater-" Magnus starts, but Alec's already out of bed digging in his dressers to find his beloved a sweater. 

"You can borrow mine. I expect it to be returned smelling like sandalwood." Alec hands him a beige sweater that is similar to all his other sweaters: comfy and warm. 

"I thought you moved all your sweaters to the loft." Magnus curiously states, distinctly remembering the place where all his husband's sweaters were in their bedroom. 

"Yeah, but I keep some clothes here in case there's an emergency or something where I can't get home. And you're right, its always been chilly in here. If I ever need to sleep here I'll need something warm."

"I thought you don't sleep in this room." Magnus raises an eyebrow, lips quirking up in a smile when Alec rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I don't. I have other things that are more of a priority right now." Alec replies, flipping Magnus over as he giggles.


	21. You might like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you guys safety and happiness during this tough time! Come and talk to me on tumblr Malec_Lover23

Alec turns over in bed, frowning when he's met with golden sheets and no Magnus. 

Once he's more awake he hears the shower turn off. Not even a minute goes by before Magnus walks out with a towel around his hips and another one on top of his dripping hair. 

"Morning, love." Magnus grins at his husband's sleeping form practically drooling at him.

"By the Angel, I need to be headed to work in thirty minutes but you're being very tempting to make me stay." 

"I haven't even said anything!" Magnus replies, eyeing the numerous outfits in the closet and picking out black pants and a red jacket over a dress shirt. 

"Yeah but coming out here looking like that isn't helping, and then picking out an outfit like that isn't helping either." Magnus shakes his head and tuts, coming over to Alec's side of the bed to press a searing kiss to his lips. Before Alec can reciprocate, he quickly goes toward the bathroom. 

"Magssssss..." Magnus laughs at his husband as he gets dressed and begins dotting foundation around his face. 

He hears Alec's mumbled curses as he gets out of bed and stretches. Soon enough, warm arms are wrapped around his middle and Alec's chin rests on his shoulder. 

"Finally decided to bless the world with your presence, Hmm?" 

"Well, not the world, just yet." Alec responds, kissing his neck. 

"Alexander!" Magnus squeals as Alec bites his neck playfully, kissing it merely seconds later to soothe the sting. 

With one last kiss to his neck, Alec wanders back into the bedroom to find an outfit for his meeting with some Clave officials. 

Magnus practically purrs when Alec walks back in wearing a navy blue suit. "Haven't I told you how good you look in blue?" 

"A few times." Alec winks. 

"Glad I won't be attending. I won't be able to resist devouring you." 

"Just wait until later. I'm all yours once I'm home." 

Magnus grabs the bottle of cologne by the sink and hands it to Alec. "You might like this. I made it for you." 

"What is it?" 

"Sandalwood cologne. It's similar to the shampoo, it's just in a cologne form. I figured since you liked the scent so much, you should have it in another form." 

In that moment, Alec's smile is as bright and as beautiful as the sun. 

"Thank you, not only do I like it but I love it! And you know I only like that scent because it smells like you." Magnus gently smiles at the fond memory of Alec rambling about the smell of sandalwood. 

"Why mess with success?" Magnus says, kissing him gently and shooing him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!


	22. It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy! Find me on tumblr (Malec_Lover23) and talk to me because as always I need something to do other than obsess over malec but I’d love to obsess over malec with you so don’t be shy :)

"I have no clue why you would do this to yourself, Alexander." Magnus chastises as he watches his husband walk up the steps to his loft. 

"Because it's a tradition." Magnus raises an eyebrow in response.

"You're telling me every Shadowhunter that moves in with someone has to carry a box of their things to their new apartment?" Magnus asks, following him up the stairs. 

Alec turns around, just barely meeting Magnus' gaze over the huge box. "No, but this is a box of things that I value. Photos, cards, stuff like that. It's really the only things I have that proves my family was kind of a normal family who loved each other sometimes." Magnus swears hearts must be circling his head as he stares at his beloved. 

Magnus smiles and grasps the box. "Let me help, then." Alec shakes his head and kisses his cheek. 

"It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look." 

"You look strong as hell already, Alec. But I insist, you've already carried the damn thing up three flights of stairs!" Alec laughs and starts to walk up the last flight before they get to Magnus' loft. 

"It's okay Magnus, we portaled from the Institute. I've only been holding it for like two minutes!" Magnus rolls his eyes at his stubborn husband but obeys, climbing the steps after him.

"Now I do have to admit, this is a hot look. You carrying something heavy about to officially move into my loft. You're making it very hard to resist ravishing you as soon as we make it into the loft." 

"Well we've got to christen the place sometime, right?" Magnus snorts at Alec's response; they've done that enough already to last decades.

"We have plenty of time to do that, I want to see what makes you a family man." Magnus flicks his wrist and the two doors leading to his loft opens. Alec steps inside and sets the box down beside the couch. 

"Sit down, show me the pictures." Alec lays down next to Magnus, pressing his head against his chest. 

"Give me a second, I just want to sit here with you." Alec takes a deep breath and Magnus' fingers find there way in his husband's hair, grazing his scalp and tousling the black locks. 

"Whatever you say, roomie." Magnus chuckles, earning a swat to the arm in response. 

"I don't like that name." Alec says. "I like something more along the lines of lovers, soulmates, husbands."

Magnus hums, breathing in the essence of his treasured Alexander, his lover, his soulmate, his husband.


	23. I’ll wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing well! Come find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23

Alec signs the demon report and smiles when he writes the Bane in Lightwood-Bane. 

They've been married for a few months, but the magic of being married hasn't gone away.

Magnus is all Alec wished of and more, and he's better than all his wildest dreams put together. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he fishes it out to see Magnus' name on the lock screen. 

He unlocks his phone and sees his missed a call from him. Alarm courses through his veins but he takes a deep breath, refusing to let fear control him. 

He presses his number so he can return the call and Magnus picks up on the second ring. 

"Alexander! Sorry if I caught you at a bad time." Alec sighs in relief. 

"No it's not a bad time at all, are you okay?" 

"Oh I'm fine, I didn't mean to worry you, my darling. I just wanted to hear your voice." Alec smiles and if Jace and Izzy saw him in this moment, he'd never hear the end of it. 

"Not as much as I wanted to hear yours." Alec responds, cradling the phone against his ear with his shoulders so he can begin his second report to the Clave. 

"Obviously not, you didn't call me." A few seconds pass, the pen pressing against the paper the only sound Alec can hear. "What are you up to?" 

"Oh just filling out this demon report for the Clave. And then I have to look over the ones the younger Shadowhunters did." 

"Is that all until I can see you?" 

"Yeah, that should be it. Sorry, it's been a long day. I wish I could come home sooner." 

"Don't apologize, angel. I blame your successors." 

Alec chuckles. "The best people to blame. What did you do today?" 

"Just met with some clients. One told me how attractive that tall Shadowhunter I'm dating is." 

"I would be flattered even more if he or she used the right verb: married. Did you tell them that we are no longer dating?" 

"Sure did, showed her that gorgeous Lightwood ring and she gushed over it for five minutes." 

"Glad to know you're not the only one who does that. You should go to sleep, Magnus. It's late and the last thing I'd want to do is keep you awake." 

"Actually, I have a better idea. Can I portal into your office? I want to see you." 

Alec smiles and agrees. Why wouldn't he? Even though Alec can get distracted easily, Magnus is also calming and helps him focus when he isn't trying to jump his bones or something.

A portal appears and his darling husband steps out of it. He's surprised to see he's got no makeup on, his hair isn't styled, and he's wearing more of Alec's clothes than his own. He's got on one of Alec's T-Shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. 

"Wow, getting ready for bed without me?" Alec asks, words muffled as Magnus kisses him. 

"It's been a tiring day, as always." Magnus replies as Alec sits back down on his chair. 

Magnus pulls up the chair across from Alec's desk next to Alec. He sits down and rests his head against Alec's arm. Alec wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer, so his face in resting in the crook of his neck. 

"Go back home. You're tired. I'll be done shortly. I'll even text you for a portal." Magnus shakes his head.

"I'll wait. I'll always wait for you." Alec smiles as the words run deeper than their original meaning.

"I know you will." Alec softly murmurs, kissing Magnus' temple before picking up his pen and getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy!


	24. Just because.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy <3 come talk to me on tumblr and we can scream about malec together Malec_Lover23

"You did good, just don't let your guard down." Alec talks to the other younger Shadowhunters as he places his seraph blade and bows in the ichor section of the weapons center.

"Thank you, sir." Alec smiles and claps one on the back. 

"Go get cleaned up and write a report. Send them to me and I'll look over them." He dismisses the three Shadowhunters and glances at Underhill and Jace.

"Aspen is leading the group, but he's too cocky." Jace smirks as Alec gives him a knowing look. 

"I'll work with him. Keep training Heather and Mark." Underhill and Jace nod, understanding their assignments. 

Alec heads to his office, wanting a hot shower, a hot meal, and his hot husband, but knowing he needs to get these reports sent to the Clave. 

Thankfully, his clothes barely got ichor on them, just his jacket. He opens the door to his office and stops when he sees a box of takeout on his desk and Magnus sitting at his desk, scrolling through his phone. 

He looks up and smiles; Alec throws his jacket on the couch and makes his way to his desk. 

"What's this?" Alec questions as Magnus wraps his arms around his neck. Alec rests his hands on his hips and kisses him gently. 

"Brought us some dinner. I know you have patrol at midnight, so you won't be coming home, so I figured I'd bring you some dinner and make sure my man is properly fed." 

"That is very sweet. Any other reason?" 

"Just because. Just because I love you. Just because I miss you. Just because." Alec smiles and kisses him again, tasting the sweet tang a taste distinctly unlike others, one that Alec can only describe as Magnus'.

"Okay, you're taking a break from this." Magnus says, pointing to the paperwork spread across his desk. "And you're going to spend time with me." 

"Sounds delightful." Magnus picks up the bag of food and tugs Alec to the couch. He flicks his wrist and four takeout cartons of Chinese are on the coffee table.

"Dig in, darling." Magnus doesn't have to tell Alec twice. Alec opens a box of noodles and slips some in his mouth, offering the box to Magnus after a few more bites. 

"I can't thank you enough for bringing me dinner. You know how much you've turned me against Institute food. I was going to make ramen with Jace later tonight." 

"Well, I just had to do something. I couldn't have my husband think that Institute food would suffice. I have plenty more foods to introduce to you, but I know how much you love Jade Wolf takeout."

"Thank you again, love." Alec says, kissing Magnus' temple. 

"Hush and eat your dinner. Stop thanking me." Alec smirks and shakes his head.

"I can't, I'm just so happy you're here." Magnus bites his bottom lip to prevent from jumping at Alec and knocking the food out of his hand, though Alec probably wouldn't mind. 

"How long can I stay?" Magnus asks a few minutes later, after Alec's devoured both a box of noodles and wantons. 

"As long as you'd like. I don't mind if you stay and keep me company, but there's a few more paperwork things I have to do before patrol. But..." Alec trails off, grinning while glancing at Magnus. "It's not that much and it's only seven..." Magnus deviously smirks at his husband, he can't believed he finally wrecked him. 

"So we should finish dinner and then see where the evening takes us..." Magnus finishes for him, grabbing a box of vegetable rice. 

"I think I already know where the evening is going to take us." Alec winks, Magnus' fingers brushing his ear cuff as he bats his lashes coyly.

“Who knew I’d make Magnus Bane blush like that?” 

“Alexander, I’d suggest you keep that pretty little mouth shut. Also, it’s Lightwood-Bane. Eat your dinner.” 

Magnus huffs dramatically and looks away, but when Alec’s lips gingerly press against his, he smirks and threads his fingers through the Shadowhunter’s hair, just beginning their evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my heart extremely happy!


	25. Look both ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can’t believe this writing challenge is already a quarter of the way through! Thanks for being here with me! <3

"These werewolf fangs will be a very essential addition to my collection." Magnus says, smiling at the Warlock behind the table filled with ingredients. 

On a rare day off for Alec, Magnus still had some ingredients he needed to pick up from a market in Queens, so he brought his husband along with him. Magnus promised him beer and burgers at his favorite restaurant downtown for dinner if he behaved. 

A warm arm presses against his own, and then the comforting scent of sandalwood embraces him. "Too shy to look around without me?" 

Alec snorts. "No, there's just barely any Nephilim around. I wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Magnus' heart skips a beat and his pulls his Alexander closer. 

Always so altruistic and considerate towards people who don't treat him the same. 

"Well, you're with me, so feel free to roam wherever you'd like." Alec holds up a paper bag and smirks. 

"What is that, darling?" 

Alec slips his hand into the bag and opens his palm. Inside, there's three coin sized stones with a symbol on each one. 

"A snake, for Izzy because she's always had a thing for snakes." Alec hands Magnus the stone and he runs his thumb over it. "A soldier for Max, because Max has a little solider he carries with him everywhere. And then I found a Parabatai one for Jace."

Magnus presses his lips to Alec's cheek affectionately. "You are such a sweet man." 

Alec blushes and pockets the stones. 

"Okay, I'm going to run in this store across the street, but I know the lady who owns the store and she's picky about who goes in. Do you mind staying right here and I'll pick you up on my way out?" Alec nods and smiles, kissing him gently. 

"Thanks, love. Just one second, don't follow any hot warlocks anywhere." 

"Unless his name is Magnus Lightwood-Bane we won't have any problems." Magnus grabs Alec's hips and pulls him closer, gracing him with a searing kiss before reluctantly pulling away. 

"Look both ways!" Alec calls after him. Magnus turns around and winks. The streets are pretty busy for a Tuesday at 7pm. He stops and looks both ways before jogging across the street and disappearing into the shop. 

Alec slips his phone out of his pocket and responds to Isabelle's text to have fun and not worry too much about leaving her and Jace alone with the Institute. 

He scrolls through Instagram, just looking for pictures of someone he knows to pass the time. Magnus set him up with the damn app and hasn't helped him figure it out since. 

"All done and ready to go." Alec looks up from his phone and smiles at his dashing husband. 

“Have I behaved enough for dinner?” Alec asks, heart skipping a beat when the golden sun hits Magnus’ face. 

“You always do. Lead the way, my darling.” Magnus wraps his arm around Alec’s and they begin the short walk downtown for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing!


	26. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer and more in depth talk about the box that Magnus keeps. Just adding onto arguments that malec has had in the show because I don't think I could physically create a fight scene my bois deserve happiness lol. So here's your light angst warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit delayed, it takes me awhile to write angst for malec because again, they deserve all the fluff. Come fangirl with me on tumblr Malec_Lover23

"Alexander, we both know what this is about. We should talk, sooner rather than later." 

Alec turns to face him, fed up with the frustration and anger he feels for Magnus, and knowing Magnus' condescending voice shouldn't bother him as much as it does. 

Why did he even come to the loft tonight? He should've just stayed at the Institute, he doesn't want to face arguing with Magnus. 

For the first time since he came out and embraced his sexuality, he feels a deep stab of regret that he chose this. 

He knows it won't last, for Magnus is his entire world regardless of whether he is Magnus'. While he wants to run and hide from conflict, he realizes he started it, and put effort in to keep arguing. He's a Lightwood, and he'll accept the consequences as he's done since he was a toddler. 

He shoves all of this aside and takes a deep breath, turning to face Magnus. 

"Okay, Magnus. Let's talk. I'll start if you don't mind." Magnus nods, gripping his wine glass as if it's keeping him from slipping over the edge of a cliff. Alec takes a deep breath, remembers this is his boyfriend who means everything to him, and opens his mouth. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hurt you, or invade your privacy, it just happened. I know you're hurting Magnus, but the way you're treating me like a child isn't helping this. I feel like I'm trapped, like during every argument you're just going to treat me like you're above me. Whether it's intentional or not, whether it's because you have more experience than me doesn't matter, it still makes me feel like I don't have a say or an opinion. It hurts, it's like I'm a joke to you." 

"Alexander, I never wished to treat you that way. I really didn't. Sometimes it's hard to put my differences aside, because this isn't my first relationship. But you must understand, that you are a first for me, and you are extremely far from a joke. I've never felt something like this about anyone. Your heart is one of a kind, and in most of my past relationships people just take from me. I expect that. But darling, you always give and don't even want anything in return. That's only one of the infinite reasons why you mean everything to me, Alexander." 

"That's...surprising. It was just a really hard pill to swallow that we mean different things to each other. Like you're my entire life and I'm merely a moment in yours."  
Magnus shakes his head quickly and presses his hand against Alec's cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbones. Alec leans into the touch, not realizing how much he missed the warm tingle of Magnus' magic beneath his palm. 

"Never think that for a moment. I can truthfully tell you I've never thought of you that way. Everything seems so insignificant now that you're around, my love. Yes, the people you saw in the box mean a lot to me, but they're memories Alec. You're my present and my future. Regardless of what happens in the future, our relationship will never just be a moment in my life." Alec presses a soft kiss to Magnus' palm.

"I didn't mean to change the subject off of my mistake." 

"No, you were clearly hurting and while we still need to discuss what happened this morning, your feelings are a priority and I want to convey that to you. I am sorry for making you feel trapped and lesser than me. Never even crossed my mind until this morning. You know I respect you immensely in both a personal and political standpoint." 

"I'm sorry for looking in your things, Magnus. I know apologies don't solve everything, but I do feel awful for invading your personal space. I'm doing my best to put things in perspective and imagine how betrayed you must feel right now." 

"Thank you. As I've said before, you're great at apologies. Sometimes I get nostalgic and look back, but that doesn't degrade our relationship. I like staying in the present. I want to stay in the present, and I'd love to put this behind us if you're willing. I know you snooping wasn't intentional or done out of malice, you are just curious and feel subsidiary."  
Alec softly smiles at Magnus, but it doesn't meet his eyes. 

"Is there anything else?" Magnus asks, concerned that Alec still hasn't relaxed after offering mutual forgiveness for both of their mistakes. 

"Do you-do you want me to leave?" 

"Of course not. It's all forgiven, my love. Please don't beat yourself up. You don't have to stay, but you're always welcome to."

"I want to stay. If you'll have me."

"I always will. Come with me." Magnus sets down his empty wine glass and holds out a hand. Alec reluctantly takes it. He follows Magnus out of his apothecary and into the living room. 

Magnus sits on the couch and pats the spot next to him. 

Alec sits down and with a gentle tug from Magnus, lays his head on Magnus' sternum, eyes fluttering shut when a warm hand cards through his hair.

"You're still so tense, darling. Let it go, Alexander. I told you I like to stay in the present, and our disagreement is now in the past. I don't want an ounce of this weighing you down.  
Okay?" Magnus looks down at the man who would give up everything for him and sighs in relief when Alec nods his head and wraps an arm around his waist. 

They'll be okay. They're going to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day, so leave them if you're willing :)


	27. Try some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23  
> Stay safe and healthy! Don’t be afraid to comment, they make my day :)

Magnus portals into his loft, sighing as he relaxes immediately. 

He looks into the living room to see Alec flipping through one of those house design magazines Magnus got him for his birthday- he never knew how much of a interior decorator his boyfriend really could be. 

Alec smiles when Magnus makes his presence known by falling on top of Alec and cuddling him close. 

Magnus hums happily, nuzzling into Alec's neck. "I am a blessed man, being able to come home to a gorgeous Nephilim."

"I promise you I'm more blessed than you. Long day?" Alec brushes some hair away from Magnus' forehead and smiles down at him. 

"Yeah, the usual though. Updating wards and dealing with unpleasant Shadowhunters. I'm just grateful I have such an attractive and generous person to come home to at night." 

"And lay on, apparently." Alec adds, brushing his hands through his hair like he knows Magnus likes it. 

Magnus snaps his fingers and a wine glass appears in his hands. He sits up so he can drink it, still laying on Alec's lap but swinging an arm around to rest on Alec's shoulders. 

He takes a sip and hands it to Alec, who scrunches up his nose and shakes his head. 

"Try some. This isn't whiskey or vodka or anything sour. This is a sweet fruit wine. It's kinda like fruit punch but it's got alcoholic in it. Seriously, try some."

Reluctantly, he takes the glass Magnus is offering and takes a sip. "Don't you trust me? You're such a Shadowhunter. Always so skeptical and paranoid!" Magnus swats his shoulder and raises an eyebrow, waiting on Alec's verdict. 

Alec's eyes widen and before Magnus knows it, he's downed the entire glass. Throwing his head back in laughter, he flicks his wrist and refills the glass. 

"Why not two glasses? Hell, just give me a bottle!" Magnus snorts. 

"I conjured this wine for a reason, so we can share it. Makes it more romantic!" Magnus winks, grabbing the glass out of Alec's hand after he takes another huge sip.

"Just bring out the bottle." Alec says again and Magnus shrugs, waving a hand and then a bottle is in Alec's hand.

"So we have a winner?" Alec smiles and nods, clinking the bottle against Magnus' wine glass.

"Wait until I take you to Hawaii. We can drink on the beach until sunset. They have these drinks with colorful umbrellas."

Alec's brows furrow, and Magnus swears he's never looked more adorable than he does right now.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asks with a chuckle. 

"Nothing I just... the drinks... they put umbrellas in the drinks... like umbrellas for rain?" Magnus throws his head back, practically wheezing with laughter. He grips Alec's shoulders and sets his glass down on the table.

He turns to face Alec and almost loses it again when he sees his scowl and pout. 

"Don't laugh at me! You know repressed Shadowhunters don't get out much!" 

Magnus gently caresses Alec's deflect rune while responding. "I'm sorry, Alexander, you know I do it out of love. No, the umbrellas aren't real umbrellas, they're paper cocktail umbrellas. Even more of a reason to drag you to Hawaii one day." 

"Why would I go to Hawaii with someone who makes fun of me?" Alec says, still pouting. 

"Oh Alexander," Magnus presses his lips against his boyfriend's and murmurs against his lips, "You know you love it."


	28. Drive safely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need a chapter including malec and Alec’s precious Maserati ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23  
> Comments and kudos make my day so leave them if you’re willing! <3

"This is my car garage, Alexander." Magnus says, waving a hand to show off his garage with two cars. 

Alec's eyes widen when he sees the Maserati. "Is that the Maserati?" 

"Sure is." Magnus smiles at his husband's gasp and suddenly arms are wrapped around him, holding him close. 

"Thank you Magnus, thank you so much." Magnus nods and kisses him gently. Ever since Alec became obsessed over the damned car, Magnus practically portaled all over the world to find one for him. When he did, he got it back to his garage in Vermont, where he keeps his cars since they aren't needed in New York. 

So many people over the course of his long life has told him that his tendency to spoil those he loves is a vice; however, seeing Alec's pure elation and happiness, Magnus can't help but call it a virtue. 

"I thought we'd go for a drive." 

"Seriously?" Alec's jaw drops and Magnus laughs. 

"Of course, Alexander. Why else would we portal out here?" Alec places a searing kiss onto his lips, almost giddy with anticipation. 

They walk into the garage, and Magnus gets into the drivers side while Alec practically jumps into the passenger seat. 

"Drive safely." Alec says, turning to smile at his husband. 

"With you in the car? Always, my love." Magnus reverses the car out of the garage and flicks his wrist, shutting it until they return. 

"You make this look so easy!" Alec declares as Magnus turns the wheel and shifts the gear into drive. 

"It is quite easy when you practice." 

Magnus drives in relative silence for a few minutes, taking side roads so he can find an entrance to the interstate. Magnus takes a hand off the wheel to grasp Alec's, moving his hand to rest on Magnus' thigh. 

Magnus presses against the gas pedal to speed up and merges onto the interstate. 

He catches glimpses of Alec through his peripheral vision, his head against the glass, gazing at the trees as he zooms past them. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Magnus asks, cracking a wide smile as Alec nods enthusiastically in response. 

"Angels, you look hot as hell. You are hotter than hell." Magnus smirks, definitely prouder than he should be when he realizes his husband is a stuttering mess just because of his appearance. 

"What a compliment, considering I'm from Hell." Magnus winks, enjoying the indignant yet adorable noise Alec makes. 

Magnus races toward the setting sun, almost drooling over how beautiful the setting sun looks on Alexander's face. The golden hue against his deflect rune, reflected in his hazel eyes. 

"Eyes on the road, Magnus. I know I'm pretty to look at, but you should focus on the road." Magnus throws his head back in laughter, he can't believe how much he's ruined his Nephilim. 

"Where are we going?" Alec asks, running his thumb in a circle on Magnus' leg. 

"There's a little place a few miles off the interstate that's an open field with a beautiful view of the stars. It's impossible to see the stars in New York, so I thought we'd stargaze tonight." 

Alec hums and leans over to kiss Magnus' cheek. "That sounds perfect."

Soon enough, Magnus is slowing down the car to a stop in the middle of the field. 

"Alright, get out." They both step out of the car. Magnus snaps his fingers, and a blanket appears on the grass, along with some champagne and a box of pizza. 

"Seriously, pizza? I thought you'd be more romantic." Alec says, chuckling as Magnus pulls on his arm to get him to sit down. 

"I would've been, but I know how much you like pizza. And besides, anywhere with you is romantic enough for me." 

"Oh you flatterer." Alec's words are slightly muffled by Magnus' lips, but the message is received regardless.


	29. Well, what do you want me to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing well! Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

Magnus takes a bite of the homemade meatloaf he made for dinner. 

"This is delicious, Magnus. Thank you for making this." Alec says, already helping himself to a second serving even though he's hardly made a dent in his first plate. 

"Thank you, darling. I'm glad I get to cook for someone as gorgeous as you." Alec's face turns red and Magnus fondly rolls his eyes. 

"Before we sat down you were saying you had a rough day. Want to talk about it?" 

"Oh, that." Magnus waves a hand in indifference, even though he's certainly prepared to vent. "A client just got to me today. Even more than usual. He reminds me of Lorenzo, petty and self centered. I've been dealing with him for far longer than I'd care to admit. He always has something to say, but today he wanted to put in his opinions about the Downworld Council. It doesn't matter, darling, don't worry your pretty little head with it." 

"No, Magnus, it's clearly bothering you. What'd he say?" 

"He was just so goddamn rude and disrespectful talking about how fake the alliances between Nephilim and Downworlders." Magnus shakes his head, irritation building up just from speaking about his day. "Completely coming up with every excuse to trash how cooperative and collaborative the Shadow world is becoming, especially in New York." Magnus downs his glass of bourbon, flicking his wrist to refill both his own and his boyfriend's. 

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Magnus looks up at this, surprise filling his eyes. 

"Seriously, what do you want me to do? You know I have no trouble beating his ass but I don't think that would help in this situation. I can politely talk to him." Alec smiles, reaching over to lace his fingers with Magnus'. 

"Alexander, I know you'd give me the world if I asked, but you can't do anything about this. I was just ranting, sweetheart." Magnus squeezes Alec's hand. "And besides, I would never put you in such a position. I know you'd do it for me in a heartbeat, but you don't need to beat anyone up for me. I can take care of myself." Magnus lets his glamor down for a second to reveal his golden cat eyes. 

"Of course I know that, Magnus." Alec playfully chastises, rolling his eyes. "You know you don't even have to ask. Just say the word and I'm at your disposal." 

"Hmm, I certainly like that proposition, Alexander." Magnus flirts, interlocking his ankles with Alec's from under the table. "But to answer your question, listening is enough. Your presence makes everything better, just knowing I have someone to vent to." 

"C'mere!" Alec says, making grabby hands toward Magnus. He smirks and walks over to the other side of the table. Alec pulls Magnus onto his lap, wrapping his arm around his waist to hold him steady. Magnus nuzzles into Alec's neck, nipping at his deflect rune and then immediately kissing the skin to soothe it. 

"Magnus, stop, that tickles!" Alec shrieks with laughter, which only motivates Magnus to tickle his boyfriend more.

"You always make the worst days better, Alexander." Magnus says, kissing him fervently.


	30. One more chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

Magnus is relaxed, reading in bed waiting on his gorgeous Nephilim when he feels the wards accepting Alec into his home. 

He smiles at the thought of Alec and returns to his book, wondering which way Alec is going to get his attention tonight. 

He hears a loud thud in the living room, and is relieved to see Alec in the doorway only moments later. Must've been his bow. 

"Hey, love. You look like you've been to hell and back." Magnus teases, noting the ichor stuck to his clothes and a cut on both his arm and cheek that need to be healed and cleaned. 

"Haha thanks. And yeah, I know." He says, motioning to the two wounds. "I'm going to get a shower and then apply an iratze." Magnus nods and blows him a kiss before allowing Alec to do what he needs to do for bed. 

The poor Shadowhunter has exhaustion rolling off of him in waves, and Magnus wants nothing more than to snap his clothes off and curl against him in bed; however, Magnus bites his lip and rereads the page he was on. 

He seems to get lost in his book and thoughts of his angel in the shower, (mostly the latter) because the next time Magnus looks up, Alec is standing over him. 

"What happened?" Magnus asks, watching Alec apply an iratze and then pull on some sweatpants. 

"We had to go down in the sewers to take out some Ravener demons. And then, when we thought it was all over a Behemoth demon appeared. That took forever to kill." Magnus shivers at the memory of those huge demons that thrive on confusing their enemy. 

"I'm certainly glad all is well. Now stop denying me cuddles, Shadowhunter." Alec grins, chucking his towel over to the hamper that is only ever used by Alec and laying on top of Magnus. 

Magnus lifts the book and Alec's head lies against Magnus' sternum. Magnus' hands card through Alec's messy locks, still damp and smelling like sandalwood from the shower. 

"Oh, you poor Nephilim, so tired. I've got you, go to sleep." 

"No, you should read to me. You know how much I love your voice." Magnus' heart skips a beat, or perhaps ten, and he immediately wishes to protest. 

"We should sleep. Reading to you will keep you up." Magnus starts to roll over to put his book away when Alec's grip on his arm tightens. 

"No Magnus, I'm so comfortable. Please just read a little bit, for me?" 

And who is Magnus to deny his Alexander anything, especially with that pout that makes him look more like a toddler than an adult?

"One more chapter, but you must give me a proper goodnight kiss." 

"Gladly," Alec says, leaning up to press his lips to Magnus', Alec's tongue gently gliding along Magnus' lip. 

"You never disappoint, darling." Magnus whispers against his lips. 

Alec pulls away and nuzzles against Magnus' neck. "Read to me, Mags." 

So he does.


	31. Don’t worry about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power couple + fluffy malec? Y’all have been blessed ;)   
> Comments and kudos make my day so leave them if you’re willing!

The cries of demons rages around them, and Alec backs up right into Magnus. 

"Get down!" He shouts, waiting until Magnus hits the ground to let his arrow fly into a Raum demon's eye. 

"Thank you, darling, but as you know, I can take care of myself." Magnus winks, adjusting his maroon jacket and running a hand through his hair as he stands back up. 

"You can never be too careful." Magnus doesn't have time to respond, because Alec presses his lips against his briefly before jumping back into the fight with his siblings. 

Magnus rolls his eyes fondly; why did he marry someone who must always be a hero? 

In his peripheral vision he sees Clary slashing at one demon while another one sneaks up behind her. He throws a fireball that way and the demon bursts into flames. 

Magnus surveys what's going on around him. He sees Clary take out a demon who was headed towards Isabelle and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

His magic is dwindling as fast as his energy and adrenaline are. 

"Alec, look out!" Magnus' head whips around hearing Jace's shout, not even caring about his own health at this point as he conjures a huge ball of magic and hurls it at a demon inches away from taking a chunk of his husband's shoulder off. 

The demon explodes as Jace slices into another one headed their way. 

Magnus falls to his knees, his vision blurring, hands shaking, head pounding. 

"Magnus!" He tries his hardest to lift his head to respond to his beloved, but his head is too heavy, it feels like lead is coursing through his veins instead of blood. He finds the strength to lift his head when he hears Alec cry out in pain, but standing is still too much for Magnus to do in his state. 

Thankfully, Jace kills the demon before it can do more than knock Alec down. 

Magnus leans his forehead against the cool concrete of the alley, giving himself one minute to rest before getting back up to help Alexander and his siblings. 

However, he can't even begin to get off the ground as a warm hand presses against his cheek. "Magnus, Magnus open your eyes for me. Come on, you're gonna be alright, just breathe." Magnus opens his eyes because he hears just how alarmed his husband's voice is, and he never wants to hear him sound so worried ever again. 

He sees blood dripping down Alec's face, and Magnus brings one hand to caress the back of his neck. 

"Alec-Alexander you're hurt...you're hurt." Magnus manages to say, remembering how he fell on the ground and how Jace had to apply an iratze and help him up while Magnus was struggling to get up himself. 

Alec shakes his head and cups Magnus' cheeks. 

"You stubborn Warlock, don't worry about me. Clary's making us a portal to the Institute, don't close your eyes quite yet. Stay with me, Alright?" Magnus desperately wants to oblige, desperately wants to see his husband's hazel eyes and feel his hands on his face, but the exhaustion is pouring into his veins, more prominent than the adrenaline that was keeping him going for far longer than it should've been. 

———

He wakes up in his bed, with both his husband and Cat hovering over him. 

"By the Angel you're awake. Magnus, how are you feeling?" A warm hand squeezes his, and he curls into Alec's familiar embrace. 

"I'm fine, just super tired. What happened?" 

"You were magically depleted. From that fight in the alley. No one knew there would be that many demons, I'm so sorry." 

"Oh Alexander, don't you dare apologize for something you didn't cause in the slightest." Magnus runs a soothing hand through his hair and smiles at him. 

"What's the verdict, Cat?" Magnus asks, turning to look at his friend. 

"You just need tons of rest. No unnecessary magic, unless you want to make your recovery time longer. And trust me, I wouldn't play around that Nephilim of yours." They both chuckle at that, and Alec's grip on Magnus tightens. 

"Okay, if you're both good I'm going back home." Cat leans down and kisses both of their cheeks before smiling and portaling out of the loft. 

"I thought we were going to the Institute?" 

"We did, I carried you to my room and then called Cat. She couldn't really do much considering it was just exhaustion but she gave me a portal to the loft. I figured you'd rather wake in your own bed." 

"And your siblings?" 

"All fine. I checked on them all before I left and they were all passed out. I'm sure they'll sleep for awhile. Left the Institute in Underhill's hands for the next few days until Izzy and Jace can step in. Texted them to call me when they're awake." 

"And you?" 

"Magnus, what is this, twenty questions?" Alec presses his forehead against Magnus' and kisses him gently. 

"I'm fine, I told you not to worry about me. I used an iratze and even had Cat look me over. Don't worry about me." He whispers once more, bringing Magnus back to the alley where his consciousness was blurred by exhaustion and the last thing he saw was Alec's gorgeous face telling him to hang on.

"I'll always worry about you, darling. I can't help it, especially since I married a stubborn Nephilim that will save everyone's ass before his own." 

"It's my job." Alec simply shrugs, smiling sheepishly. 

"Then it'll be my job to worry about you." Magnus replies, running his thumb over Alec's cheekbones, leaning forward so their foreheads are connected. 

Magnus breathes in the scent of sandalwood and pine, and he stares into the eyes of his Alexander, his love, his heart, and his home. 

"Come on, Cat said you need sleep and for once I'm not going to argue." Magnus rests his head against Alec's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck as Alec brings the comforter over the both of them and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer.


	32. It looks good on you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot based on Alec raving about Magnus' red blazer (3x04 y'all know the one) and then Magnus buying him one just in a navy blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc we all passed out over that red blazer :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you wanna

"Alexander, you promised!" Magnus pleads, lying a hand on Alec's chest who just rolls his eyes and turns around in bed. 

"You promised!" He repeats, knowing saying the same thing won't really work, but having no other option. Well, except for pouting, which would definitely work if he could just get Alec to look at him. 

"Magnus, if I try this new blazer on you're going to pull me back to bed and then I'll be late." 

"Alexander, I will do my best to avoid ravishing you until after the meeting." Alec turns over and opens one eye, smirking when he sees Magnus' pout. 

"Please? For me? I won't even come near you." 

"Now you know that's a lie!" Alec mumbles, bringing a warm hand up Magnus' back. 

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but I'll just have something to look forward to after the Downworld Cabinet meeting." Magnus winks. 

Alec groans and rolls out of bed. "I hate you." 

"No, you don't. Now go get changed." Alec disappears into the bathroom, throwing his sweatpants at Magnus just to tease him. 

The whole thing started when Alec raved about the red blazer he wore one day while he was at the Institute. He practically admitted that he had drooled when he got back into his office. Magnus found it extremely endearing and went back to Paris where he got it just to see if they still sold it. 

He found a navy blue one, which fit with Alec's dark wardrobe much better than the red. 

Alec comes back out just a few minutes later, wearing the blazer over his button up black shirt and his dress pants. 

"Alexander Gideon. Going back to Paris to find you that blazer was the best decision I've ever made in my entire life."

"Yeah? I'm not sure how it looks on me." 

"You and your bashfulness. You should stop that, it isn't becoming of you. However, that blazer, it looks good on you." Magnus grabs Alec's hand so he will come closer. "No, it looks absolutely delicious on you." Magnus smirks, extremely proud of himself for getting Alec the blazer. 

"Really? Delicious? That's how you describe food and not clothes." 

"Well, Alexander in that blazer you look like a meal. So there you go." Alec rolls his eyes, biting his lower lip to stop himself from smiling like a lovesick puppy, but it doesn't work too well. 

"Alright, Nephilim, go away," Magnus waves a hand. "I promised I wouldn't touch you or come near you and you're making it harder the longer you stay here. Go to work, I'll see you for the meeting." Magnus leans up on his tiptoes and kisses the corner of Alec's mouth, squeezing his hand before letting it go. 

Alec steps closer, winding his arm around the warlock's waist. "Is a proper goodbye kiss too much for you to manage in this state?" Alec huskily whispers. 

"You, Mr.Lightwood, are such a tease." Magnus responds, lips against Alec's ear, eliciting a shiver out of the Shadowhunter. 

"I wonder where I learned that from, Mr.Bane." 

If Alec made it to work a bit late, no one needs to know the reason why. Except for Izzy, who practically attacked him as soon as he walked through the door. 

If Magnus also wore his red blazer to the Downworld Cabinet meeting, no one needs to know the reason why they mysteriously left the Institute for an hour after the meeting.


	33. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr I’d love to write something for you! Malec_Lover23 :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you wanna!

Magnus feels his wards accept Alec into the loft and a wide smile appears on his face as he puts up the book he was translating to greet him. 

"Hey Magnus! So, I need you to close your eyes and hold out your hands." 

"Seriously, Alexander?" Magnus rolls his eyes, but obeys, knowing how much his boyfriend loves spoiling him with small gifts for no reason. 

He hears Alec walk closer and then a warm hand is squeezing his. 

"It's very hard not to welcome home my boyfriend with a kiss." Magnus playfully scolds.

"Well, I can take care of that." Magnus almost squeals when Alec presses his lips against his out of nowhere. Magnus wraps a hand around Alec's bicep and smiles through the kiss. 

"Okay, now that that's taken care of," Magnus pouts as Alec steps back. "Close you eyes and hold out your hands." 

"Alexander, my eyes are closed. You're going to kill this immortal with suspense." Alec chuckles and wraps Magnus' hand around a circular container.

"Okay, you can look." Magnus opens his eyes to see a plastic pot filled with flowers. Upon closer inspection, he sees the flowers are the ones Magnus mentioned once when he was telling Alec about his childhood in Indonesia.

These flowers grew beside his house, and they only bloomed once a year, so he always looked forward to picking them for his mother. 

"I-I hope this is okay. They seemed to mean a lot to you...and I just thought-you might like a reminder of happier times as a child." He takes his eyes off of the flowers to look at his blushing and stuttering love. 

"Alexander," Magnus cups his cheek and smiles softly. "These are perfect, and most definitely okay. This was completely unexpected and made my day. Thank you very much." Alec beams, which is the greatest gift anyone could ever give him. 

Magnus sets the flowers down gently on the counter and wraps his arms around Alec, leaning his head against Alec's collarbone. 

His Nephilim pays much more attention to his stories than Magnus thought, and he finds it incredibly endearing. He can only imagine how much these cost, and how long it took to find some, let alone remember that this flower was one of Magnus' favorite memories living in Indonesia.

"Thank you." He murmurs, voice slightly muffled by Alec's shirt.

Alec hums. "Of course, I'm glad you like them."

"Hey, Magnus?" Alec asks.

"Yes, darling?"

"Will the flowers grow in New York since the climates are so different?" 

"I'm afraid not. They would probably do okay for awhile since it's summer here, but they won't last. Then again, they didn't last long in Indonesia as well. I can always put a spell on the flowers that would help them last longer."

"You can do whatever you want, I just didn't think about it when I bought them." 

"It really doesn't matter to me, love, it's the thought that counts. And you, my dear, are very good at surprises." 

"I've had a lot of time to practice perfecting it." Alec warmly smiles, leaning down to press their lips together.


	34. It’s okay, I bought two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr Malec_Lover23
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

"Do you have everything?" Alec asks, going through the bag Magnus packed.

"Alexander," Alec looks up to see Magnus smirking at him, golden eyeshadow lighting up his eyes. "I promise you I got everything you wanted. And if not, you married a Warlock so it won't be hard to get it." 

Alec smiles at the word married and gives his husband a world-shattering kiss. 

They got married eighteen hours ago, and they've found every excuse to call each other husbands since then, and Alec doesn't think that will be going away anytime soon. 

Magnus packed for the sunny beaches of the Caribbean to kickoff their two week long honeymoon. They don't have a plan, they're just portaling to where they feel like staying for a few days. 

"Keep kissing me like that and we won't be going anywhere."

"That's tempting...but I think we should continue this after we swim in the clear sunny waters of the Caribbean." Alec says, kissing Magnus on the tip of his nose.

"Sounds absolutely lovely. Let's go, my darling." Alec grabs the bags they packed as Magnus creates a portal.

They go through to portal and are immediately greeted with the sound the of waves crashing against the sand, and the feel of sun warming their skin. 

"I'll send our bags to the condo I rented, and then we can walk the beach for a bit before dinner." With a flourishing wave, their bags are in the condo. 

"Do you have sunglasses?" Alec asks, and Magnus nods, snapping his fingers and handing a pair to Alec. 

Magnus grins as Alec slides them on his nose. 

"I see the sun isn't the only hot thing on this beach." Magnus flirts, chuckling when he can see Alec's eye roll even through the glasses. 

Alec snorts. "Magnus, my flirting skills are nonexistent but even I have to say that was bad." 

"Well, they do look good on you, considering they're mine." Magnus says, linking their arms and walking toward the beach. 

"Oh, here you go." Alec starts to take them off but Magnus shakes his head, pressing the sunglasses back on Alec's nose. 

"That's okay, I bought two." 

"Bought? How long have you had these? And why would you need two?" 

"Oh, I got them from Florida a few decades ago. They're designer and I figured why not splurge a little." Magnus shrugs. 

"Magnus, you splurge all the time." Alec says, lifting one eyebrow with a deadpan expression. Magnus shakes with laughter. 

"Fair enough, my darling." They walk up to where the warm water collides with the wet sand. 

"I think I'll go swimming for a bit. Care to join?" Alec asks, turning to look at the crystal clear water. 

"With that look? Always, but..." Magnus reaches for the sunglasses perched on Alec's nose and sends them back to the condo with the rest of their things. "Designer items must be kept safe."


	35. After you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally these one-shots don't really have anything to do with each other but I like malec on vacation so much I did a continuation of their honeymoon in the Caribbean! Set right after they go swimming in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the sappy flirting continues! If you can tell me where to find a love story like theirs please let me know :) 
> 
> Scream with me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing!

"Ready to go?" Magnus asks as Alec walks out of the bathroom, throwing his towel in the direction of the hamper. 

"Yep, where are we eating?" 

"A seafood place that's on the water. That's all I can tell you."

Alec groans. "More surprises? You know how much I hate those." 

"Not nearly as much as I do. Chop chop, Alexander, let's go." Alec smirks and interlocks their fingers, pulling Magnus flush against his side. 

"Portaling or walking?" 

"Walking. It's not that long and it's a beautiful walk."

"It'll always be beautiful if you're around." 

"You just want to get laid later." 

Alec shrugs, smirking. "Maybe, but I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." 

"Well, you're motives are definitely working in your favor." They walk out of the condo, warm and fresh air ruffling their hair. 

They make their way to the restaurant, passing through a shady path, where trees block the hot sun from streaming through. 

"Stop," Magnus holds up a hand and Alec stops walking, turning to face him, a confused but amused smile plastered on his face. "We need to consummate our marriage with a kiss, right here." 

"We've done a lot of consummating already," Alec murmurs, making Magnus shiver as his hand cups his cheek. "But I could never say no to you." 

Alec presses their lips together, the kiss starting sweet and affectionate. Magnus' tongue slips into Alec's mouth, making Alec moan and push further into his mouth.

Magnus' hand finds its way underneath Alec's Hawaiian shirt Magnus convinced him to wear, running down the smooth skin of Alec's back. 

Alec breaks the kiss with a sweet smile and runs his finger across Magnus' lower lip. 

"You know how we get, so we should probably stop." Alec says, amused at Magnus' offended look at being rejected for a second kiss. 

"Well," Magnus huffs, readjusting his shirt and winking at Alec. "That was fun." 

"Sure was." Alec replies, grabbing his hand and resuming their walk to the restaurant, as if they didn't just have a heated make out session.

It's only a few more minutes of walking through the trees until they get to a restaurant sitting on the beach itself. 

"Here we are. Two stories, the view is perfect, the food is even better." 

"Let's go!" Alec says, pulling Magnus up the steps toward the entrance. 

"After you." Alec smiles, opening the door for his husband. Magnus beams, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently once they both step inside. 

"Good evening, do you have a reservation name?" They both turn to see a brightly smiling lady waiting on them to respond. 

"Yes, Lightwood-Bane." Magnus grins at Alec as the hostess grabs two menus and tells them to follow her.

They walk up the stairs, and the room opens up to a porch filled with tables and people eating their dinner as the sun starts to set along the horizon.

"Did I hit the jackpot with this restaurant?" Magnus asks, as the hostess places their menus down at a table right in front of the ocean. 

"Yes, you did." Alec replies breathlessly, looking out over the ocean.

“I hit the jackpot, too.” Magnus flirts, chuckling when Alec raises an eyebrow. 

“You’re not too good at flirting today, are you?” 

“Well, I got you so I must have done something right. You’re still sitting here.” 

“No where I’d rather be.” Alec replies with a grin, which is as bright as the sun itself.


	36. We’ll figure it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healthy communication means a lot for me especially considering all malec has been through! I may write something separate about them actually having a talk so let me know if you’d be interested in that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr and entertain me Malec_Lover23
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you wanna :)

"Hey Magnus, can I talk to you for a second?" Magnus pokes his head out of his apothecary, and sees his husband pacing the loft.

"Of course, just give me one minute to get this potion started." Magnus adds the ingredients he needs to the potion and walks into the living room. 

"What's up darling?" He gives Alec a smile, hoping to dispel some of the tension written across his husband's face. 

"I..can we sit?" Magnus nods, taking Alec's hand and bringing him to the couch. 

"I haven't seen you this wound up in a while. Are you alright?" Alec nods, interlocking their fingers and playing with Magnus' rings. 

"The Heads of the Institutes in the United States have been given a chance to go to Idris and study with some of the former retired Shadowhunters, to help maintain their people better once they return. I don't need to go, but its a wonderful opportunity and I'd like to."

"Then what's stopping you?" Magnus asks after a considerably long pause.

"It's two weeks long, and since it's in Idris you wouldn't be allowed to visit." 

"Well, that's okay. If it's something you really want to do who am I to deny you that? We can FaceTime and talk on the phone." 

"I know...but..." Alec pulls his hand away from Magnus and presses his thumb against his palm, digging into the soft flesh. 

"We'll figure it out, darling. What are you so nervous about? That I would say no?"

"No, its just that we got married, like we just got back into a routine after the honeymoon and all." Magnus cocks his head, confusion furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I don't know why that would change anything," Magnus says, reaching out to stroke Alec's palm, hoping to calm Alec. "When do you leave?" 

"Not until the end of the month. Which gives us some more time to breathe and get back into working. It's just that...so many things happened in the past few weeks...I feel like we never processed everything." Magnus wraps his arm around Alec's wrist, squeezing it softly, grounding him as he feels his pulse start to race. 

"Alexander, I know there's a lot we still need to talk about. Things happened way too fast, but we're married. There's no way I'm going to suddenly resent you or stop loving you after we discuss all that happened. I wouldn't have married you if I had one regret about being with you. I could never regret my decisions, especially when they involve the person I love most in the entire world."

Alec looks so upset, so guilty, so scared. Magnus would do absolutely anything to make sure he never looks like that ever again. 

What's even worse is that Alec looks relieved after Magnus is done talking, like he expected Magnus to be mad or closed-minded. 

"Alexander, what brought this on? This has got to be about more than just a business trip." 

Magnus moves his hand to cup Alec's cheek, a surge of concern flying through his veins when he sees tears rolling down his hazel-eyed Angel's face. 

"I'm just so sorry, Magnus. For putting you through what I did. For everything. I've been keeping it to myself for awhile, but I just don't know why you still want to be with me. I betrayed your trust, I broke your heart, I did so much to you I vowed I never would." 

"And you thought that maybe when you left you wouldn't have anything to come back to?" The question stabs Magnus' heart as each word escapes his lips but he has to ask, even though he knows the answer. Alec nods, and he begins to shut down, Magnus can see the moment when he begins building those walls. 

"Alec, my sweetheart, you've been so guilty about this when there's no reason to be. I know things eat at you, and I hate that for you, but there's nothing to be sorry for. You're forgiven, Alec, you will always be forgiven. You were forgiven the second I found out what happened." And now Alec's sobbing, the anxiety, apprehension, stress all crashing down leaving him with freedom. 

Freedom from his mistakes. Freedom from his regrets. Freedom from the decisions he made on a whim. 

"Oh, darling." And Magnus' arms are around him, and his embrace is warm and gentle and real. The arms around him love him, care for him, understand him. 

Alec trembles uncontrollably as Magnus tightens his grip around him, murmuring sweet little proclamations of love that are exactly what Alec needs, reassurance. 

Magnus sweeps his hand down Alec's back, kissing his hair and willing his own tears to go away. He needs to be strong for Alec right now. 

Magnus waits patiently until Alec stops trembling. "Alexander, we're both far too sensitive to keep talking about this right now, but we will. Before you leave for Idris, we will have a mature conversation about everything and lay it all to rest. You deserve that, I deserve that. You shouldn't have bottled this up, though. However, again, that will be discussed at another time." 

"Can you hold me?" Alec asks, stray tears still falling, staining his cheeks. 

"Oh my beautiful Angel, of course." He lays back down on the couch as Alec scoots towards him, curling his head into the crook of Magnus' neck. 

"We're going to be okay. I promise, my darling. We'll figure it out. We always do." 

Alec looks up at Magnus, eyes full of absolute love, trust, loyalty, and he vows that he will praise the Angels every day for the rest of his life for giving him Magnus.


	37. Can I kiss you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’d like :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23

"Alexander I cannot believe you didn't call me about this!" Magnus yells, storming into the infirmary and glaring at his husband. 

"Magnus, I knew you were busy today and I didn't want to bother you." Alec says, letting out a gasp of pain as the words leave him.

"Bother you?" Magnus stutters, shaking his head, grasping his hands together and attempting to calm himself. "Bother you? Alec, this bothers me far more than you calling me during a client. You are my husband, and you are my priority. Why don't you get it?" 

Alec's eyes flutter shut and he groans as the medic presses on his shoulder where the demon tore into his flesh. 

"He's still too weak for Warlock magic and iratzes are barely working." Izzy walks up to Alec's bed once the medic leaves, running a hand through his hair. "Big brother, you're going to have to rest and recover naturally for awhile, okay? No magic, no runes, and no work." Alec nods, exhaustion making Izzy's words slur and seem drawn out. 

"Iz...I-Isa-belle." Izzy leans closer and shakes her head, telling her brother not to talk. 

"Why-Why can’t he talk?" Magnus asks, taking Alec’s hand. 

"Pain medication. He's hooked with an IV," Izzy presses lightly on his arm, where a needle is poking out of it. "He'll go under for awhile. Don't yell at him, right now, Magnus. He needs his husband." 

"You're right. I just got so mad when I found out he avoided me on purpose." Magnus grasps Alec's hand, squeezing it gently. 

"You guys will figure it out, you always do. Alec's just selfless by nature and you can't change habit." Magnus nods, looking at Alec barely able to keep his eyes open, let alone keep up with their conversation. 

"I'm here, love. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." And with those words, Alec slips away into unconsciousness. 

———

Alec wakes to fluorescent lights and the quiet hum of the infirmary. 

He painfully shifts so he can look around the room, waking up Izzy in the process, who was sleeping in a chair next to him. 

"Hey, Alec, don't move too much." She nods her head to the other side of the bed and he sees Magnus, forehead against his other arm. 

"He just fell asleep before you woke up. How are you feeling?" 

"Groggy. Shitty." Izzy chuckles.

"Well that's to be expected. The medics say you can leave to go home tonight if you're stable." 

"I have so many questions, Iz." 

"I know you do. Everyone that was on patrol with you is okay, though. That is all you need to worry about right now. I'll come back a little later when you're more alert and we'll talk. Promise. Now your husband would probably like to see you." Izzy winks, kissing his cheek softly and then walking out of the infirmary, heels clicking against the tile. 

"Magnus?" Alec whispers, gently shaking his shoulder. 

"Yeah-wha-what's wrong?" Magnus' head jerks up but once he sees Alec awake he relaxes. 

"Alexander... how are you feeling?" 

"I'm okay, still in pain, but the medicine is helping a lot. Are you okay?" 

"Of course I am okay. I was just so worried..." Magnus cups his cheek, cold rings pressed against his skin; however, the contact is needed, so Alec leans into the touch with a sigh. 

"Alexander, I'm so sorry for the way I acted when I got here. That was the last thing you needed."

"I deserved it, Magnus." Alec says, making Magnus' heart shatter even more than seeing Alec injured. Magnus shakes his head, tears springing to his eyes. Trying to deflect his evident pain, Magnus leans down and softly kisses Alec's cheek, his eyelid, his forehead. 

"No there is no universe in which anyone should yell at you, especially me. I love you dearly, and sometimes my emotions gets the best of me. What is it you Nephilim say, emotions cloud judgment?" 

Alec nods, "It's okay Magnus, I was wrong for not calling you. I can't imagine how awful that must have felt to know you weren't the first to find out. I know it's stupid, but I just don't want to burden you." 

"If you call yourself a burden one more time Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, I will just have to portal you to the loft and keep you there forever." 

"Doesn't sound too bad..." Alec says, wincing as he shifts to look up at Magnus. 

"You're still flirting even in the damn infirmary." Alec chuckles, running a soothing thumb over the back of Magnus' hand. 

"Can I kiss you?" Alec asks, softly smiling when Magnus nods his head enthusiastically. 

"Nothing would make me happier." Magnus whispers, parting his lips so Alec's can fit right where they belong.


	38. I like your laugh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1 year anniversary to my favorite boys who make me the happiest <3 my heart hurts a lot knowing they’ve been gone for so long but here’s a chapter of pure fluff which made me feel better so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come cry with me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

"One more episode?" Magnus asks, brushing some hair away from Alec's forehead.

"Sure." Alec shrugs, leaning up to kiss Magnus. Magnus presses the play button on the remote and sets it down on the table.

His hands card through Alec's hair as they begin to watch the next episode of Ozark. 

Alec snuggles closer to Magnus, his head in his lap. 

They watch the show for a few minutes, until Magnus' hands begin to wander up Alec's shirt, along his side. He doesn't mean to tickle Alec, but Magnus is glad he does.

Alec squirms and presses his face against Magnus leg, doing all that he can to hold his giggles in. 

No one, not even Magnus Bane, needs to know how ticklish Alec is. The stoic, broody, grumpy, soldier does not lose it with just one touch to his side. 

No he must certainly does not. 

"What's wrong?" Magnus asks, amusement brightening his face as he pauses the TV with a flick of the wrist. 

"Nothing, Magnus. Why'd you stop playing Netflix?" 

"Because you literally wiggled against me when I touched your side." 

"Your hands are cold." Alec lies, biting his lower lip and avoiding his gaze, knowing his boyfriend doesn't believe him. 

"Liar." Magnus whispers menacingly, staring down at him with half-lidded eyes, a challenge already being written in stone. 

"What? What other explanation is there?" Alec questions, eyes wide and hands up in the air, holding in his laughter. 

"Such a damn liar, I don't think the Angels would approve of this kind of behavior." Magnus taunts, beaming like a dork when Alec writhes underneath Magnus as he splays his fingers against his stomach and tickles him.

"There's no...behavior...to...approve of because...I'm not lyingggg!" It takes Alec far too long to get that one sentence out, but he's practically crying with laughter. 

"Just lied again. Wow, Alexander, I didn't know you were such a rule-breaker." Magnus winks. 

Alec shrieks, actually shrieks, as Magnus hands tickle his side. Magnus laughs, but it doesn't hold a candle to Alec's screaming and protests.

And once Magnus stops and retracts his hands, he can catch a breath, but he knows he's got it coming for him. 

"The Head of the New York Institute, my boyfriend, the Alec Lightwood, is ticklish?" 

"No, Magnus, no I'm not!" He screeches as Magnus' hands find his stomach again.

"Okay...fine!!" Alec says, exasperated, shoving Magnus' hands away from him. "I'm ticklish, but no one knows." 

Magnus raises an eyebrow and Alec sighs. "Not even Izzy or Jace. Not a soul knows except for Raziel, and now, I guess you." 

"I like your laugh." Magnus says, smiling down at him. A blush spread across Alec's cheeks, and he petulantly responds with, "That's not even my real laugh." 

Magnus snorts. "An old friend of mine always told me that in order to find out how someone truly laughs, the only way to do that is to tickle them. So that, my darling, is your true laugh. I love it though. It's such a contradiction to your Shadowhunter mode." 

Alec indignantly scowls at his boyfriend, picking his head up from his lap and sitting up, laying his head on Magnus' shoulder instead. 

"Hey Magnus?" Magnus hums in response, kissing Alec's mop of curls. 

"If you tell a soul about this we're breaking up. That's a promise. You won't get to use me as your personal furnace anymore and you certainly won't be able to wear my sweaters anymore."

Magnus huffs dramatically, shrugging like he doesn't care. But it's his personal heater when he's freezing in the mornings, of course he cares.

"My lips are sealed, darling. I can't believe you'd deny me of your never ending warmth." Alec chuckles and Magnus snuggles closer to him.


	39. Don’t cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of ideas for this one but this is the fluffiest so here ya go. Also it was malec’s anniversary yesterday so why not more malec wedding content?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr and give me prompt ideas or tell me what you want to see. I have nothing else to do so hit up Malec_Lover23
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

"You look...stunning Alec." Alec adjusts his tie and turns to look at his sister, a wide smile appearing on his face. 

"Nothing compared to you." Alec replies as Izzy comes up to him and wraps her arms around him. 

“You’re the one getting married so for once I’d have to disagree. You’re glowing, Alec. I'm so happy for you two." Izzy says, squeezing his waist and then letting him go. 

"Thank you. Definitely feel better than I did last time." Alec huffs, and Izzy rolls her eyes.

"You're such a dork. I love you to pieces though."

"Love you too, Iz." 

"Okay, I'm going to go find Jace. Make sure he isn't making out with Clary in the library. I'll tell him to come see you." Izzy leans up and presses a soft kiss to Alec's cheek, biting her lower lip so she doesn't start sobbing seeing her brother radiate happiness like he so easily does now.

Her heels get softer against the tile of the Institute as she walks farther away from him. He returns to the mirror and runs his hands through his hair, wondering if he should run a brush through it for the millionth time since waking up. 

"Are you sure we shouldn't elope, darling?" Alec's breath is taken straight from him when he hears Magnus' voice. 

He turns around and nearly faints. Magnus is dressed in a tux and it sparkles golden as he walks closer to Alec.

"Like what you see, pretty boy? Maryse almost wrestled me to the door after I told her I was coming to find you. I couldn't stay away no matter how much your mother and siblings insisted.” 

"I'm glad you didn't," Alec comments, grabbing Magnus' hand, surprised to find his fingers bare besides his engagement ring. "You look beautiful, Magnus." 

Magnus almost melts when he sees Alec tearing up. He brings a hand to his cheek and gently brushes his thumb along his cheekbones. 

"My love, don't cry." Magnus soothes, gently wiping the stray tears away with the pad of his thumb. 

"It's all happy tears, it will always be happy tears with you." Alec sniffles, as Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck. 

"Oh, I know, but you shouldn't cry. We're going to be married in less than an hour." And just because a fraction of fear is still there, because he's been burned so many times before, he asks, "You don't regret this, do you?" 

But as soon as the words come out of his mouth, he regrets them himself. It's his Alexander, no one has ever shown him half the amount of love that Alec shows him everyday.

"Magnus, I could never regret anything involving you. We chose each other, and we have overcome far more than we deserve. Let's make it official, yeah?" 

"By the Angel, its about damn time we make it official." Magnus says, chuckling and grabbing the tie of Alec's tux to being their lips together.

Their lips clash in a passionate mix of tongue and teeth, and Alec would definitely be murdered on his own wedding day if Izzy or his mom walked in and saw them making out so soon before the wedding. 

Alec breaks the kiss with a chuckle, pressing his forehead against Magnus’ and staring into his golden eyes. 

“When I said make this official, I meant outside my room. You know, after we walk down the aisle and exchange vows?” Magnus shrugs and kisses the corner of his mouth softly. 

“I simply couldn’t wait, my love.” 

“We don’t have to wait too much longer. As soon as Jace gets here I think we’re headed to the ceremony. I’ll see you there.” Magnus snorts, of course his Alexander would say something so cheesy. 

“Hopefully I’ll see you there. Are you expecting someone else? Or maybe another handsome Warlock is planning to steal you away at the alter?” Magnus teases, grinning when Alec rolls his eyes and gently pushes him away, not without another quick peck on the mouth.


	40. I made this for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me a message or a prompt request on tumblr Malec_Lover23
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

Alec slips off his jacket and falls on the couch, pressing his arm against his forehead and shutting his eyes. 

"Mags? You here?" 

"Alexander! Good evening, my darling!" Magnus strides out of his apothecary with a wide smile. 

"Long day?" Magnus asks, sitting on the other end of the couch, putting Alec's legs in his lap. 

"You could call it that. I've just got a headache. I've been staring at my laptop all day long." Alec opens one eye and does his best to smile at Magnus, though it looks like a grimace due to his head. 

"I'm sorry, I can heal you if you'd like." 

"No, I'm fine. Just being with you is making everything feel better." Magnus grins at the cheesy line and pats Alec's knee. 

"Nonsense, I don't need you in pain on my watch." Magnus pulls Alec's leg so he moves closer to him, and then gently presses his fingertips against Alec's temple. Blue sparks emit from his fingers, healing Alec's headache. 

"Thank you, Mags." Magnus replaces his fingertips with a kiss to his temple. 

"I have a little something for you." At this, Alec perks up and sits up on the couch. 

"I made this for you." Magnus opens his palm and Alec sees an Onamori charm, similar to the one Alec gave Magnus, but not exactly the same color. Instead of red, it is golden. 

"I may have enchanted it a bit, but it's to bring you luck and protection." Alec fondly rolls his eyes when Magnus tells him its enchanted. He probably has a location tracker and a built in pain sensor knowing his boyfriend. 

Alec takes the Omamori charm from Magnus' palm and kisses him on the cheek affectionately. 

"Thank you, Magnus. You shouldn't have." 

"I know it seems unadorned, but I have to explain this to you. This is one of the best gifts I've ever received." Magnus starts, taking out his own Omamori charm from his pocket. Alec gasps in surprise, he knew it meant a lot to Magnus, but he didn't know he carried it around with him. 

"I carry it with me because it reminds me of you, and how special you always make me feel. I want to feel the way I do when I'm with you wherever I go." 

"Magnus..." Alec trails off, at a loss for words. 

"I picked the gold color because you were the first person to tell me that my cat eyes are beautiful." Alec takes his hand and squeezes it gently. 

"Because they are, Magnus. They're a part of who you are. Well, even if you think my gift was your favorite nothing tops this. This is by far the best gift anyone has ever received." Alec cups Magnus' cheek, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"Did you seriously make this by hand?" Magnus gasps a puts a hand on his chest, faking offense. 

"Of course I did, do you doubt my skills, Shadowhunter?" 

"No, that's just super impressive. I could never sit here and stitch this together with all these intricate details. I'm not known for my patience." Magnus hums in response and lifts an eyebrow. 

"I didn't turn out nearly as good as I wanted it to. Nothing like the one you bought in Tokyo-"

"Hey, Magnus," Magnus lifts his eyes from the Omamori charm to stare into his Angel's hazel eyes. "I love it, truly. Nephilim aren't know to sugar coat things either, so I wouldn't say I liked it if I didn't. It was a nice surprise, and I promise you I'll carry this in my pocket everyday. Thank you.” Magnus affectionately smiles as Alec slips the Omamori charm into his pocket and then practically tackles Magnus on the couch.

“I should make things for you more often if this is your reaction.” Magnus says, smirking against his lips.


	41. Go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 :) Ask me to write something because I have too much time on my hands!

Alec bursts up in bed, eyes wide, heart pounding, hands trembling. 

Izzy, Jace, Magnus. All dead because of Alec's order to evacuate the New York Institute. There were too many demons inside the Institute, but Alec had no idea there were that many outside. 

"Alexander?" He feels a hand squeeze his arm and he jerks away, fear coursing through his veins. 

"Alec? Darling, it's me. You're okay." Alec squeezes his eyes closed, willing his mind to stop playing such cruel tricks on him, like hearing Magnus even though he's dead.

"No...stop...please." Alec whimpers, hands scratching at his scalp. 

"Alexander, listen to me. Listen, my darling. Whatever you just experienced, whatever you saw, is not real. It was a nightmare. You're in bed with me, your husband, and we're both okay." 

"No-it's just another dream-you're gone Magnus I saw you d-die!" 

"Hush, my love. You just woke from a nightmare, okay? I'm right here, and I'm still alive. Here." Magnus takes Alec's hand and places it against his chest, so he can feel Magnus' heart beat strongly within his rib cage. 

"Izzy...Jace?" 

"Both at the Institute. I assure you, they're both fine. They would have contacted one of us. Breathe with me, okay?" Magnus wraps his hand around Alec's wrist, alarmed at how fast his pulse is. 

Magnus takes a deep breath, praying to the Angels Alec will catch on and follow his lead. Magnus squeezes his wrist and he sighs in relief when he hears Alec inhale and then exhale. His breaths are shaky, but his pulse slowly begins to decrease to a thrum or so per second. 

It's clear his husband is still shaken up, so Magnus sits up and wraps his arms around him, grateful when Alec melts in his arms. Magnus holds his trembling Shadowhunter, rubbing his back and pressing kisses to his neck. 

Magnus cards through Alec's hair for a few minutes, knowing the motion soothes him. 

Alec begins to break the embrace and climbs out of bed. "I need some air, I'm just going to go out on the balcony for a few minutes." Alec offers him a weak smile. 

"Okay." Magnus says, rolling out of bed and throwing a robe on. 

"Go back to sleep. I'm okay now, I promise. I won't be long." 

"The only way I'm going back to sleep is if you're here next to me. You don't have to fight everything alone, Alexander." Magnus' soft gaze and even softer words bring tears to his eyes once more. 

Magnus slides an arm around his waist and they walk out onto the balcony. The cool air immediately grounds Alec to the present moment.

A warm embrace cuddles him closer. "I know you want to forget, but perhaps telling me about it may help." Magnus places his cheek against Alec's shoulder and sways them gently. 

Alec takes a few more deep breaths before reliving his nightmare. 

"I had to evacuate the Institute because there was an attack...I told you all to get out. You wanted to portal us to safety, but I refused to leave because there were so many others that needed to get out. So, you being you, said that you weren't portaling anyone until I would go too. Jace and Izzy agreed. So we went outside with the others but there were so many more demons, we were ambushed. I had to watch the three of you die. That's when I woke up." 

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus' fingers card through Alec's hair as he pulls Alec closer, so his head is resting in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. As realistic as it may seem, I don't really think that could happen. You guys have radar and so much technology that tracks and locates demons miles before they would reach the Institute. Besides, you literally have an army of people who would step up if that occurs." Alec doesn't respond to Magnus' words; and then it clicks.

"But that's not really what's bugging you, is it?" Magnus adds, realizing it is more of a psychological burden rather than the logistics of the attack. 

"It's just terrifying knowing that my order could be the reason a family looses their child, spouse, or sibling." Alec murmurs, words muffled by Magnus' neck. 

"When you're a leader, that's a risk you have to take. Sacrificing some of your people for a greater good. It's all in your line of work, yet you handle it wonderfully. I know you better than I know myself, and I know you'd never intentionally hurt anyone. You're fierce when it comes to those you love, and you vowed to protect your Institute. The Shadowhunters who work for you vowed that as well. I know it's a fear, but dwelling on that isn't healthy and doesn't help the situation. I know it's easier said than done, but you're exhausted, and we can talk about this more in the morning. Come back to bed, my love?" 

"I don't think I'll be able to fall back asleep." Alec whispers, his chilly nose brushing against Magnus' neck. 

"That's alright. Just let me hold you, okay?" Alec nods, endearingly sniffles, and allows Magnus to gently guide him back to bed. 

Once in bed, Alec lays his head on Magnus' sternum, clutching at the comforter Magnus wraps around him. 

"Sleep now, darling. I'll watch over your dreams tonight." Magnus whispers, kissing Alec's head and cuddling him closer.


	42. Is this okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because our soft boys making sure no one is uncomfortable is a v e r y important topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

Magnus knocks on the door, smiling when Alec looks up from his laptop. 

"Ready for dinner?" Alec nods and stands up from his office, beginning to put away his things for the night.

They've been dating for two weeks and Magnus is the only person who has been able to successfully get him away from work to enjoy himself. 

Izzy and Jace told Magnus they want him to stay around even if it's just to get Alec away from being a leader for a few hours. 

"How was your day, darling?" Magnus leans against the doorway, watching Alec finish typing something up on his computer. 

"It was fine. Sparred with Jace, patrolled with Izzy, and I'm just about to send this email to Jia Penhallow. Very productive day. How about you?" 

"Oh just a few clients here and there." Magnus says, waving his hand. Alec smiles and closes his laptop; finally glancing up at Magnus. 

"Let me just lock up and I'm all yours." Alec grabs his jacket from the back of the couch and slips it on. Alec runs his stele over the wood of the door, locking it, and shuts it, turning to Magnus with a soft grin. 

Magnus presses a chaste kiss to Alec's cheek, feeling him beam underneath his lips. Alec turns his head and Magnus' lips meet his own briefly before Alec is pulling back, biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Is this okay?" Magnus asks, interlocking his arm with Alec as they begin their walk toward the main ops center. 

"Of course," Alec chuckles, "Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Because we're walking through the Institute. Where plenty of people can't stand me anywhere near you." 

"When have you ever cared about what people think, Magnus?" Alec asks, running a thumb along the back of Magnus' knuckles. 

Magnus glances up at his Alexander, realizing just how much he's changed since he met him. How much he's grown since grabbing his lapels and kissing him in front of the entire Clave. Magnus realizes how grateful he is to be apart of Alexander’s life and watch him flourish in both his career and personal life. 

"What?" Alec blushes, smiling sheepishly. “You keep looking at me.” 

Magnus throws his head back and laughs at his endearing Nephilim. "I'm just happy I get to see you tonight." 

"Me too, Magnus." Alec squeezes his hand and pulls him closer by the arm.

“And Magnus? You can touch me whenever. I’d rather appreciate it if you do. No one in this Institute can tell me who to walk out with.” Magnus beams with pride and wraps his arm around Alec’s waist. 

Yep. Magnus is definitely very grateful for the sight beside him that graces him every time they lock eyes.


	43. I picked these for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fluffy and genuine I can’t 😭
> 
> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23

As soon as Magnus feels his wards accept Alec into the loft, he stands up from his couch, knocking back the rest of his martini. 

"You went to the mall without me?" Magnus asks, dramatically gasping and putting a hand on his chest. 

Alec scoffs and walks into the living room. He should've expected a response like this when Izzy spent half the day texting him about clothing styles. 

"You were busy all day. I texted you and asked if you wanted to come!" Alec says, fondly rolling his eyes and kissing Magnus. 

"I know you did," Magnus squeezes his bicep and smiles before clapping his hands together. "Now, what did you buy?" 

"I picked these for you." Alec says, smiling softly. 

Magnus' lips quirk up in a smile as he takes the small shopping bag from Alec's outstretched hand. 

"I'm flattered, but where did you go in the mall?" Alec chuckles.

"I have no clue the name of the store. Izzy wanted us to have a day off so she dragged Jace and I to the mall. Clary went willingly. We were just bored waiting on them so I walked into the nearest clothes store and found these. You don't have to like them." Alec shrugs. 

If Magnus didn't know Alec so well he would say he doesn't look like he cares too much, but his Angel always does. 

"Open it!" Alec insists, anticipation coloring his voice. Yes, Alec will definitely care what Magnus thinks about the unexpected gift. 

"I'm sure I'll love it, Alexander." Magnus reassure him as he takes out the wrapping paper. 

He turns the bag over, and a ring and necklace falls on his palm. He throws the bag on the floor before opening the locket. 

The locket contains a picture of the two of them, at that photo booth in Tokyo. It's clearly cut out from the strip of photos they each got, but it fits perfectly. 

"You don't have to wear it, it's just a reminder of fun times together." 

"Stop overthinking things, darling." Magnus fondly smiles, placing a ringed finger against his lips to shut him up so he can adore his present in peace. 

Magnus pockets the locket and then flattens his palm to look at the ring. 

"And this you definitely don't have to wear if you don't like it. I guess I didn't even think about ring sizes, but you were telling me how the Onomari charm reminded you of me, so I wanted you to have something that reminds you of me that you can wear super easily.” Magnus runs his thumb over the ring, where an arrow is engraved along the side.

Reminding him of his archer. The man who never misses striking demons at work and Magnus' heart with love. He slips it on his finger and is pleasantly surprised when it fits perfectly. A simple spell would have fixed the ring size if it didn’t fit, but it makes the gesture that much sweeter when he realizes it fits on his finger. 

"Thank you so much, my love. There's no gift that I wouldn't like, especially one that comes from you. I truly love it. You are too good to me." Magnus grabs Alec's jacket and shoves him forward so their lips collide in a messy but affectionate kiss.

"C'mere," Magnus whispers against Alec's lips, tugging him toward the couch so they can curl up together. "Tell me all about your experience at the mall. I'm sure it was quite interesting considering your fashion style." Magnus raises an eyebrow, looking him up and down as Alec pouts. 

"That's not funny, Mags." Alec grumbles, crossing his arms. His lips betray him, though, as they turn up and smile.

Magnus sits back and listens to his angel who is enthusiastically telling a story about Jace arguing with a baby store employee about how ducks are extremely dangerous and shouldn’t be advertised in the store. 

The ring glints in the evening sun streaming through the window, illuminating the arrow engraved along the ring. 

How wonderful life is indeed with his hazel eyed, blushing, and stuttering Alexander.


	44. I’ll drive you to the hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hard to make this canon so here's a human AU for you! Alec's in the loft cooking dinner and he accidentally cuts his finger. No stele this time ;) Also Magnus actually drives Alec to the hospital so just pretend they don't live in NYC where taxis and metro are the main sources of travel. Also pretend that I know what I'm doing lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Alec in a human AU would be a chaotic gay but like externally too 😂 The backstory really wasn't planned but i think it made everything more genuine so I hope it fit nicely.

"Mags, Magnus!" Alec bites his lip, wincing as wave after wave of pain flows through his body. "Magnus freaking Bane please come here!" 

Maybe it's dramatic, but he damn near cut his finger off. 

"Magnus!" He yells again, staring at the blood accumulating in the sink. 

"Alec I was in the middle of petting The Chairman what-" And then he's at Alec's side, asking what happened. 

"I was cutting the carrots for the soup and I cut my finger. There's just so much blood I think I'm going to bleed out or something!" 

"No you're not, it looks worse than it is. Here, we'll need to bandage it but you'll probably need stitches. Just wrap this towel around it for now. I'll drive you to the hospital." 

"The hospital?! Magnus, no, why can't you do it?" 

"I know you hate hospitals, my love, but you need to get stitches. I can't stitch you up because I don't have the right supplies or the right experience." 

Alec closes his eyes, hoping the physical pain can block out the emotional turmoil that comes from stepping into a hospital. Magnus squeezes his shoulder before leaving his side, running to collect his phone and wallet he keeps on the coffee table. 

Alec bites his lip as the tears sting his eyes. Every since his mother passed away from liver cancer, he's avoided hospitals at all costs. He remembers going there more than anywhere else as a child, the fluorescent lights, the same toys in the waiting room, the meatloaf he and Izzy practically lived off of back then. 

Then the final time they saw their mother. Pale, shaking, slowly dipping into a certain unconsciousness that she couldn't be pulled out of. 

"Alexander, it's going to be okay, but we have to go now. I'll be beside you the entire time." Magnus cups his cheek, bringing him out of the memories that remain beside him always, merely waiting for a time to strike. 

Magnus takes Alec's other hand and wraps it around his cut finger. "Put pressure on it. Walk with me." Magnus' presence guiding him toward Magnus' car is the only thing preventing him from hyperventilating. 

"Alexander, you need to calm down. It's going to be okay. We're not even going to the same hospital..." Magnus trails off as he shifts the car into drive and pulls out onto the street. Magnus' voice is firm yet comforting, breaking through the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears. 

Alec begins to visually shake as they merge onto the interstate. The memories are always present, potent, but they become overwhelming and irrepressible as they approach the hospital. Alec is surprised he isn't having a full on panic attack, but then he feels Magnus' hand squeezing his thigh, and he suddenly isn't surprised in the slightest. 

This beautiful man is his anchor, the very essence of his being, his heartbeat, his sunshine, his everything. 

Even though the emotional pain of losing his mother was and still is staggeringly agonizing, if Magnus is his anchor, his heartbeat, his sunshine, his everything, then he can get through it. 

"Just don't let go of me, Magnus." He whimpers, linking his fingers with Magnus', the bloody towel forgotten as it falls on his lap. 

"Never, darling, never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos subscriptions and comments make me the happiest so leave them if you’re willing :)


	45. What do you want to watch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to thirsty malec who can’t keep their hands off of each other but honestly who’s complaining :) 
> 
> Kudos subscriptions and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing <3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23

Magnus walks out of the kitchen to see his beloved curled up on the couch, holding a popcorn bowl and scrolling through Hulu on their TV. 

"Two steaming cups of hot cocoa with peppermint coming right up." Alec turns and smiles, kissing Magnus' cheek softly in exchange for his cup of hot chocolate. 

Alec takes a sip and then sets it on the coffee table. Magnus smirks and runs his thumb over Alec's upper lip, collecting the whipped cream left and sucking his thumb into his mouth with a grin that makes Alec scowl. 

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane, please behave." Magnus snuggles against Alec's side, lying his head on his shoulder. He snaps his fingers and their favorite blanket is mostly wrapped around Magnus. 

"Don't be a blanket hog!" Alec exclaims, tugging on the blanket. 

Magnus huffs and shifts so the blanket covers them both. 

"What do you want to watch?" Alec asks, followed by a warm hand sneaking under Magnus' shirt and caressing his soft skin. 

"I think you know, Alexander." Magnus smirks, looking up at his husband.

"My first weekend off in what seems like decades and you want to watch Rupaul's Drag Race." Alec tuts disapprovingly. 

"Not necessarily. I also like the Bachelor, and I don't see you complaining when some of those men are on screen." 

"They don't compare to you." Magnus fondly rolls his eyes, attempting to deflect how those little declarations of love still strike his heart and leave his legs feeling like jelly. 

"Fine, Magnus, since I can't seem to sweet talk you tonight, which do you want?" 

"You asked me what I wanted! We can watch your creepy little demon shows some other time. I want Rupaul's Drag Race." Alec grumbles incoherently and Magnus chuckles, turning over on his back and smashing his cheek against Alec's thigh. 

Magnus knows he's got his husband wrapped around his little finger when Alec groans but clicks on the play button anyway. 

"You're too good to me, Alexander."

"You better make this up to me." Alec replies huskily, smirking when Magnus shivers as the words are sent straight down his spine. 

Magnus practically jumps up, raising an eyebrow at his husband. He gives himself a moment to regain his composure before responding. 

"I'm sure we can think of something. It is only Friday night, after all, and I'm definitely keeping you in bed all day either Saturday or Sunday so take your pick." 

"How about both?" 

Magnus purrs, "I like the way you think, Shadowhunter." 

Magnus settles back down, lying his head in Alec's lap, watching the TV screen. 

Alec seems to think other things are more interesting. He keeps his gaze trained on Magnus, the one person he'd hang the very moon and stars for if he merely asked. Alec runs his hand through Magnus' flattened hair, beaming at how gorgeous he truly is, especially without makeup and ear cuffs, hairspray and necklaces. 

"You're missing the show, Alexander!" Alec leans down and kisses Magnus' forehead, relishing in the grin Magnus gives him in return. 

Magnus' hands card through his hair as Magnus leans up to catch his lips in a fervent kiss.

Turns out they both miss the show. And, three episodes after that.


	46. You can go first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea is not the idea I originally had planned for this chapter but this is way it turned out!  
> I was going to get all deep and make it about self esteem but then I realized this book is supposed to be happy lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and scream with me on Twitter and tumblr Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos subscriptions and comments make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

Alec and Jace slash through the last demon simultaneously, sighing in relief when the demon returns to Edom with a shriek. 

Alec turns and looks at the rest of his crew, winking at Magnus who has his back against the wall of the alley, checking out his nails. 

Izzy and Clary are pacing the small alley, looking around the corner and making sure the coast is clear. 

"Why was I needed again?" Magnus asks, yawning. 

"Because there were a shit ton of demons. I knew the four of us couldn't take them out alone," Alec walks closer to his husband. "And, well, you were already keeping me away from paperwork in my office." Magnus feigns offense and his eyes widen. 

"Wow, Alexander, you wound me." The other three Shadowhunters watch the exchange with amusement. 

"Can we go?" Jace's voice registers in Alec's ears and he realizes he hasn't even dismissed anyone yet. Alec turns to face his Parabatai. 

"Yeah, of course. Can one of you write the demon report and get it to me by tomorrow morning? I don't care how shitty its written I just need a copy." Jace salutes him and Clary uses her stele to open a portal to the Institute. 

"Ready for home, dear?" Alec nods and sighs, letting out a deep breath of relief. 

Magnus makes a portal and wraps an arm around Alec's waist before they walk through it together. 

"Your little mission even ruined my Gucci jacket." Magnus huffs, frowning at the ichor stains as he strides through the living room toward the bedroom. 

"Sorry, that jacket looks like it costs more than your vacation home in Madrid." 

Magnus chuckles. "Nothing a bit of magic can't fix." 

"You can go first," Alec says, motioning to the bathroom. "I won't touch or sit on anything." 

"Or we could go together. Saves time and water." Magnus smirks as Alec blushes and he suddenly finds a keen interest in the maroon rug under his feet. 

Magnus can't believe they've been married for years now and have taken too many showers together to even count and Alec is still shamefully avoiding his gaze. 

"You would want to do that?" Alec finally says, after what seems like hours of silence to Magnus.

"Alexander I'm married to you, why not? It'll save us time and you won't have to stand out here until I'm done."

"Do you really think it'll save us time?" Alec begins to shrug off his jacket with a devious grin. 

Ah, there's the man Magnus ruined. 

"Knowing us, probably not." Magnus replies, reaching out his hand toward Alec. 

Alec takes Magnus' hand and Magnus tugs him to the bathroom. 

"I think you have some making up to do for ruining that jacket of mine," Magnus huskily murmurs, lips brushing the shell of Alec's ear. 

He grins when a shiver runs through Alec, and Magnus knows it's not because of the chilly air in the bathroom. Magnus flicks his wrist and the shower is on, steam fogging up the mirror. 

"I wasn't the one who threw ichor on it, Magnus." Alec replies, taking apart his thigh holster. 

"But you dragged me there." 

"You're just looking for every excuse to ravage me, but thankfully," Alec tugs on Magnus' arms, leading them toward the shower, "You don't need an excuse. All you have to do is ask."


	47. Did you get my letter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me of tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23
> 
> Kudos subscriptions and comments make me happy so leave them :)

"Did you get my letter?" Magnus asks as soon as Alec picks up his cell phone. 

Magnus wanders through the loft after closing the portal that brought him home from Portugal after seeing several clients there. 

"Letter...oh the fire message?" Alec closes to door to some random office after Jia Penhallow called for a twenty minute recess. 

"Well...yeah but just consider it a letter. It's more romantic!" Alec barks out a laugh and snorts through his nose, causing Magnus to chuckle on the other end of the phone. 

"Magnus, this isn't the nineteenth century. Get with the times, Mr.Lightwood-Bane!" Magnus gapes, taking the phone away from his ear to look at it, almost like he's staring Alec down. 

"I'll have you know writing letters are a sincere form of flattery. But you wouldn't know that, since you don't know how to flatter anyone." 

"I must've done some form of flattery since the High Warlock of Brooklyn is now my husband." 

"Really now?" Magnus falls face first into their bed, immediately curling into a fetal position and stuffing his face into Alec's pillow. 

"Well I appreciated your fire message, so thank you. Did you just fall into bed?" 

Magnus hums, "You know me so well, darling." 

"Sorry that it's so late for you." 

"Nonsense, I called you. How is the meeting going?"

"Uh, it's going as well as expected. Kinda seem invisible, unheard, degraded." Magnus pouts and wishes he could just portal his husband back to New York and wrap him up in his arms. 

"I'm sorry, love. So many people are proud of you, myself included, and you're making strides toward your goals even if you can't see it. I know I'm a bit biased, but you are the best Shadowhunter the Shadow world has seen in ages, Alexander. Now, when will I get to see your pretty little face again?" 

"Hopefully this weekend. Well, definitely this weekend. I can't stay away from you that long." 

They talk for a few minutes about their day, soaking up the comfort of hearing each other's voices. 

Alec glances at his watch and sees he's only got about five more minutes before the meeting will begin again. 

"Hey Magnus, I've only got five more minutes. I need to go ahead and get back. Get some rest, okay?" 

"Of course, Alexander. Call me when you can. I love you." 

"I love you too, Magnus. I'd certainly appreciate more of those letters when you get a chance." Alec teases. 

Magnus hums approvingly. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Alec hangs up the phone with a smile, looking down at his half eaten sandwich he got during their short break. He slides it into the trash and then takes out his wallet. 

A smile that only Magnus has been able to pull from Alec appears on his face as he carefully unfolds the fire message, ends burnt and paper getting thinner each time he unfolds it. 

Which, is far too many for Alec to admit considering he only got it this morning. It's been a tough few days being in constant contact with Clave officials who pride in knocking down any unorthodox relationship, Alec's included. Even tougher when he can't fall asleep next to Magnus and vent to him while eating bacon burgers from the East Village or takeout from the Jade Wolf. 

Alec's wedding ring catches the early evening light from the window as he smooths the note on the little coffee table. 

I'm keeping your side of the bed warm for you even though you are my own personal heater. Can't wait to see your gorgeous hazel eyes and hear your little stuttering declarations of love that secretly make me swoon. See you soon, pretty boy. Love you always xoxo ~Magnus

Alec grins and refolds the letter, sticking it into his wallet. He’s pretty sure he’ll be keeping the letter in his wallet far longer than he’ll be in Alicante.


	48. I’ll do it for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I’ve honestly had a busy past few days which is saying a lot! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter tumblr and Wattpad Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos subscriptions and comments make me happy so leave them if you’re willing! :)

"Mags, hey Magnus, I need to stay awake for a few more minutes, okay? Catarina needs to heal you but you have to be conscious." Alec firmly pats Magnus' cheeks, feeling awful with every pained moan that passes his lips. 

"Sleepy Alec, stop bothering me." Alec glances at Catarina, who's just begun her routine of taking the demon poison out of the wound and then healing. 

"Please stay awake Magnus. Here, look at me." Alec cups Magnus' cheek, softly smiling when two golden cat eyes lazily stare back at him. 

"Hmm, you are a sight for sore eyes." Alec's eyes fill with tears and Magnus coos, even in the midst of grimacing in pain. 

"I'm sorry," Alec wipes them away. "You're the one with a demon wound and here I am crying. It should definitely be the other way around." Magnus laughs weakly, though it comes out as a sound of pain. 

"How are you doing Magnus?" Catarina stops pouring blue magic into Magnus' leg for a moment. 

"I'm good Cat, promise. Go ahead." Alec leans down and presses his lips to Magnus' forehead. Alec continues to kiss parts of Magnus' face until Catarina says the wound is healed. 

"You're magically depleted, Magnus," Catarina starts, choosing to ignore Magnus' dramatic eye roll. "And you can't heal this with your own magic considering it may be a few days until it regenerates. Apply this salve to the area three times a day, once when you wake up, again in the afternoon, and right before you fall asleep. That will keep the infection away and get it to start closing up until your magic returns." Catarina snaps her fingers and a tube of ointment appears in her hands. 

Alec takes it and places it on their nightstand. 

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice." Catarina raises an eyebrow and chuckles warmly, shaking her head. 

"You two get in too much trouble. It only gets worse around Nephilim." Catarina's comment was just a teasing remark, yet it strikes Alec right where it hurts and he looks down at the comforter, avoiding both of their gazes. 

Magnus sighs and reaches over to take Alec's hand. "It's okay, darling. Killing demons is a part of my work too. You've got to stop beating yourself up." His gaze shifts to Catarina, who's watching them silently. "Thank you very much, again, Cat. We'll be sure to call you when my magic returns." 

Catarina notes the dark bags under her friend's eyes, the pain so evidently written on his face, and the ichor caked on his skin. She nods and with a grim smile, portals out of the loft. 

"I'm sorry that it got out of control, Magnus." Alec murmurs, running his thumb over the seam of their golden sheets. 

"Alexander, stop. I'm not angry at you. There's no reason why I should be. I know how guilty you feel about any sort of injury inflicted on those you love, but darling, you saved my life. If you weren't there I probably wouldn't have been able to take care of both the warlock and the demons. Come here, my darling." Alec rests his head against Magnus' sternum, eyes fluttering shut when hands card through his hair and scratch at his scalp lightly. 

There was a rogue warlock who was reigning terror on mundanes over in Queens, so Alec sent a team over there to take care of the warlock. That team included himself and Magnus, since Magnus is the one who has to make decisions regarding his people. When they arrived, the warlock starting summoning demons. Magnus used a lot of energy trying to exhaust the other warlock so Alec could send a team to give him up to the Clave. Alec and his siblings were dealing with the demons and they got to Magnus right in time. A demon slashed into his thigh; all he complained about was how it ruined his pants. 

He was already pretty exhausted after the warlock put up quite a fight, and he was in the middle of babbling about how ripped his pants were when he passed out. Alec scooped Magnus up and had Clary make a portal to the loft. 

"I should be taking care of you, right now. How about a shower?" 

"Don't apologize for needing comfort, Alexander. Lord knows if I saw you like this I'd need reassurance as well. Honestly, we both need a shower but I'll pass out if we do anything but sleep right now. You okay to just sleep for now and shower once we wake?" 

"Of course, but before we sleep, you have to apply that salve that Cat gave us." 

"Oh, I've got it." Magnus waves a hand dismissively toward Alec. 

"I'll do it for you. There's no reason why you should be doing this alone, Magnus." 

Alec squeezes Magnus' hand as he reaches over to grab that tube of cream Cat left them. 

"I'm sorry but it probably won't feel too good." Alec winces as he softly rubs the cream into Magnus' thigh. Magnus writhes and clenches his teeth, but he has no energy left to fight him, which is somehow more concerning to Alec. 

"I'll do it until it's healed, Magnus. You don't need to do this yourself." 

"I do enjoy being taken care of." Magnus flirts, winking when Alec rolls his eyes and throws the cream back onto his nightstand. 

"Hush and stop being flirty. You've already made me fall in love with you."

"Your cute stuttering declarations of love do not go unnoticed, my sweet Alexander. Now come lay with me before I have to drag you over here myself." Alec lays down on their bed, curled up against Magnus' side, taking great care to avoid his thigh. 

"Darling, it's practically healed already. You must come closer, I miss my octopus." Alec chuckles and wraps his arms around Magnus, pulling him close and hitching a leg around his hip. He lies his head in the crook of Magnus' neck and breathes in the sandalwood scent that's still quite potent considering the fight they just went through. 

"Sleep well, my love." Magnus' voice is the last thing he hears before he slips into sleep.


	49. Call me when you get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier update today because I’ve been slack the past few days 😂
> 
> Come entertain me on Twitter Wattpad and tumblr Malec_Lover23

"You could have just texted, you know." Alec teases as soon as he picks up the phone after seeing Magnus' name on the caller ID. 

"Well, this was just another excuse to hear your voice." 

"You just portaled to Spain. Like we've literally been apart for an hour, and besides, I'm at work so we wouldn't have seen each other even if you were still in New York." 

"It's all about the experience, Alexander. Would you like me to hang up?" Alec rolls his eyes at his husband's need for dramatics. 

"Now, when would I ever say yes to that question?" 

"Good. Now be quiet and stop harassing me." Their bickering helps Alec to avoid thinking about the three days they have to be apart due to Magnus' biannual High Warlock counsel being held in Spain. 

Alec doesn't understand why they can't all just portal home and come back the next day, but Magnus made it clear that isn't an option. The meeting doesn't officially start until tomorrow morning, but most of the High Warlocks wanted to get there a day early to reserve a hotel room. 

"Is it pretty there?" Alec asks, not quite ready to hang up the phone yet. 

Magnus hums, "Very. Wish you were there to see it with me." 

"We'll get back there one day. If it's that nice we can move it to the top of our list on vacation destinations." Alec hears rustling on the other end of the phone and then Magnus sighs. 

"Sorry, darling, I was just finishing unpacking. I'm done now." 

"Where are you staying?" 

"Not sure to be honest with you. Some ritzy place right in the midst of downtown Barcelona. Everyone is already drunk and it's only 3 pm."

Alec chuckles, "Send me pictures. Preferably with you in them enjoying yourself. Maybe even a drunk video or two that I can use for blackmail." 

Magnus gapes and tuts, "Very disappointed in you, Alexander. Blackmailing your husband because he's out having a good time without you." 

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass before Magnus says, “Call me when you get home." 

"Why? I'm talking to you now." Alec teases, knowing damn well they're going to call each other just to hear each others voice. 

"Because I want to make sure you're safe."

"I'm a Shadowhunter, I was taking care of myself far before you came along." Alec fiddles with a pen lying on his desk. 

Magnus sighs, "You make everything far more difficult than it needs to be. How about I spell it out for you, then? I want you to call so I can hear you before I fall sleep because I love you and I can't sleep without you, but hearing your voice might just get me through the night."

Both ends of the phone call are silent, Magnus waiting for a response, Alec making heart eyes toward the phone and beaming like an idiot in love. He composes himself and clears his throat before responding. 

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I do have a rather strict reputation around here. You cannot say things like that when I'm at the Institute because they'll see me melt in a disgusting pile of love." 

"Disgusting, huh? I see how it is. Well I suppose you better get back to work big, bad, impassive Shadowhunter.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do. I love you too, by the way.” 

“That’s always nice to hear. Call me, pretty boy.” Alec smiles and hangs up, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

He looks at the time on his laptop and counts down the hours until he can hear his husband’s voice again.


	50. I think you’re beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make this chapter a bit special considering it’s the 50th so here’s Magnus supporting Alec with his insecurities like Alec did with Magnus' cat eyes :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading halfway through! I cannot believe I’ve been writing for this long but I honestly wouldn’t have kept going without your support! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23

Magnus is really looking forward to a night in with his gorgeous husband, just the two of them, some alcohol, and some movies. 

However, when he strolls into the loft with a cheery "I'm home Alexander!" nobody is there to greet him back. 

Magnus shrugs and takes out his phone, sending a quick text to Alec telling him to wrap up at the Institute so Magnus can have him to himself for the night. What alarms Magnus even more is the chiming noise he hears after he sends the text. He walks further into the loft and sees Alec's phone lighting up with his text lying on the couch. 

Magnus spins in a circle, wondering where his beloved is. He sees a light on in the bedroom, and makes his way toward that. He wanders into the bedroom, seeing the bathroom door slightly ajar, and light spilling from the room. 

Magnus catches Alec with his attention entirely elsewhere, as he doesn't hear nor see him approach the doorway. Alec's only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, his hair damp from a shower, but he's running his hands along his arms and thighs, following a path of scars he's accumulated through his Shadowhunting years. 

"Darling?" Magnus says softly, so he doesn't scare Alec and disrupt the rather ominous calming feeling of the room. 

It's all a waste because Alec jumps anyway, like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. 

He plasters on his fake smile, and turns to look at Magnus, shyly trying to wrap his arms around himself. 

Magnus sees right through it. How could he not, when he knows the man standing in front of him far better than he knows himself? 

"Alexander, what were you doing? Are you okay?" Alec nods immediately, wiping away all sense of assumption that something is wrong with him and leaving Magnus with the definite realization that something has happened to Alec today. 

"I'm fine, Magnus. Just got swept away and zoned out. How was your day?" Magnus crosses his arms and leans against the doorway. 

"It was great. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to talk it out of you?"

Alec sighs, "Honestly, Magnus, it's nothing."

"Don't feed me that, Alexander," Alec flinches and Magnus realizes he said that a bit too harshly. "What happened to I will share with you my truest feelings?" That seems to hurt Alec even more than plain interrogation. 

"Okay, if you want the truth, I'll tell you. I don't like my scars." When Magnus knows that's all he's going to get from Alec he sighs and uncrosses his arms. 

"I don't really understand, but I'd like to. Are you supposed to like your scars?" Magnus walks closer, holding out a hand to offer Alec comfort. 

Alec hesitates, but grabs Magnus' hand, entwining their fingers. 

"These are all of the scars I got from training and demons wounds. There are ways to get rid of the scars, or speed up the process of smoothing them out, but my parents made us keep them. They're reminders that we die young and are ultimately the Clave's slaves until we pass." This time Magnus flinches, the thought of his sweet Alexander with such a golden personality being forced to shut down because of his duties. Knowing that Alec does do this and only shares his truest feelings with his inner circle. 

Magnus squeezes his hand gently and rests his head against Alec's shoulder, waiting for Alec to continue. 

"It feels like I'm not truly a Shadowhunter when I think about these," Alec runs a fingertip over the jagged scar across his elbow.

"Why do you feel that way?" Magnus curiously asks, wrapping an arm around Alec's waist and digging his hand into his hip, pulling him closer to Magnus. 

"Because Shadowhunters love flaunting their scars and the stories behind them. It's like a Medal of Honor. When I see them, or am reminded of them, or asked to talk about them, I can't answer and can't even bear to think about them." 

"Just another reason why I don't belong." Alec whispers, so low Magnus honestly can't believe he heard it. However, he did, and these scars obviously run deeper than a mere superficial wound. 

"You wouldn't want to belong in a crowd of people like that anyway. You do belong in the Institute. You're a born leader, even I can see that and I'm not a Shadowhunter. You have that unmistakable passion that comes with being a Nephilim. You belong with me, and you know that this is a safe place for you. Where you don't belong, however, is with the crowd of people who want you just to kill demons and train the next generation. I think it's pretty wrong to enjoy talking about your scars. Maybe it's something your people do, but I don't consider that normal. Your reaction is far more normal to me. The things you go through shouldn't have to be repeated just to tell a heroic story. They are traumatic memories, and should be treated as such. Have I ever said anything to make you feel self conscious in front of me?" 

Alec shakes his head, glancing in the mirror at a long scar on his shoulder that Magnus remembers Alec telling him about. It was one of his first patrols where he was alone, and a Shax demon tore part of his shoulder off. He spent a whopping six days in the infirmary, and the only good thing he remembers is his mother showering him with affection for the first and practically only time during his childhood. 

"You've never said anything at all. You were always supportive and loved me regardless of how fucked up my body looks." 

"I think you're beautiful. I think they're beautiful. In fact, I know they're beautiful, because they're a part of you. I know that you're not really looking for my approval, but just so you know, you already have it. You have had it. There's nothing to approve. And if someone tells you otherwise, then you are certainly worth more than their approval." Magnus kisses the scar along Alec's shoulder softly. 

“I love each and every inch of your skin,” Magnus starts, turning to face Alec. He grabs his hands and brushes his lips over the small scar along his finger that he got from training with a cocky Jace. Then, along his arms where the bowstring snapped against his skin year after year. “Even the skin with scars. Especially the skin with scars.” Magnus grasps Alec’s wrist, feeling his pulse thrum underneath his skin. Magnus places an openmouthed kiss to the scar on his collarbone, and then leans up on his tiptoes to press his lips to Alec’s. 

Takeout and Netflix can wait. Alec and his insecurities are far more important, they are the most important thing to Magnus. And they always will be. Because it was Alec who showed Magnus how his insecurities were nothing more than a part of him, and absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. 

If it’s the last thing he ever does, Magnus will make sure Alec is consistently loved and shown that his scars are a beautiful part of him.


	51. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this about a lot of things but SLEEPY MORNING CUDDLES are my favorite thing to write and read about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23

Magnus opens his eyes and his lips quirk up in a smile as Alec shifts in his sleep to move closer to Magnus. They've been dating for a few months, and it melts his heart every single time he wakes up next to his beautiful Shadowhunter. 

Magnus hopes he never gets used to it. 

Alec's nose scrunches up adorably, and Magnus leans over to kiss it gently. It's in these precious moments where only Magnus gets to see Alec like this that makes Magnus infinitely grateful that he gets to have such a love story. 

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus sighs, curling into the warmth of his boyfriend. 

"Morning." He grunts back, apparently not quite ready to rise and face the day. 

Magnus draws lazy patterns on Alec's back with his finger, breathing in the sandalwood scent that pervades his nose so much when he's around Alec now. 

"You should probably get up and get moving." Magnus pats his back sympathetically. He has no idea why he fell in love with a man who gets up at outright blasphemous hours of the morning. 

Alec curses and grumbles before opening one eye. His annoyance is washed away with just one glance at Magnus. The steadily rising sun washes his face in gold, and he can't help but lean over and kiss him gently, softly. 

Magnus runs his fingers through his boyfriend's messy bed head, bringing him a touch closer and smiling through the kiss. 

"You know what?" Magnus raises an eyebrow in response. "I think I'm going to take the day off." With one last kiss, Alec rolls over and grabs his phone off of the nightstand, leaving Magnus winded and shocked.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asks, grabbing onto Alec's arm before he can unlock his phone. 

"Yeah, wait is something wrong? You probably have clients, right?" Magnus shakes his head and a chuckle escapes his lips; Alec's pout resembles a toddler's. 

"I just didn't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with. I know how much work you normally do at the Institute, so I didn't want you to stay here just because I look radiant in the morning and you can't possibly imagine leaving such a view." Alec sets his phone down and wraps his arms around Magnus' back, his thumb circling the warm skin. 

"No Magnus, while you do affect my decisions greatly," Alec blushes while biting his lower lip. "It's just been a stressful few weeks and I deserve a day to myself. If you have things to do I can totally go, though." 

"Hush, there's no way I'm going to miss a day in with you just because of clients. Pretty sure I have a rather uninteresting day anyway." Magnus waves a hand dismissively toward the direction of his apothecary. "I'll check later. I know for sure I don't have any clients until late afternoon." 

Alec picks up his phone and sends a text to Izzy and Jace, telling them to deal with the Institute and call if there are any major issues. 

"All good?" Alec nods and practically chucks his phone so it lands at the end of the bed. 

Magnus' smile must be as bright as the rising sun as Alec wraps his limbs around Magnus, latching onto him wherever he can. Alec swings a leg over his hip and noses along his neck, pressing a gentle kiss there before sighing and relaxing his muscles, melting against Magnus. "Well we definitely aren't leaving this bed until noon so you can check for clients then." 

"Sounds like a very good plan, darling." Magnus links their fingers and wraps their golden comforter tighter around them.


	52. Have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23

Alec looks at the time at the corner of his laptop and groans. It's already a quarter to six and he's been working since he got to the Institute, which was at eight. Normally he throws at least one patrol or training session into his daily routine so he's not sitting filling out paperwork for hours on end. 

However, today, he hasn't even left his office since lunchtime, which seems like a lifetime ago. 

"Knock, Knock!" Alec groans again, merely moments away from pulling out his hair. He doesn't think he has the patience to deal with snotty Shadowhunters who whine to him about their patrol times or training partners. 

Alec looks up to see his boyfriend striding into his office, wide smile and looking fabulous as always. He breathes a sigh of relief, Magnus always his saving grace and exactly the face he wants to see. 

"Hey, Magnus." Alec sets his pen down, thankful for a bit of a distraction.

"Hi darling." Magnus leans across the desk and grabs his chin, pressing their lips together in a long and delectable kiss.

Alec hums and winds an arm around Magnus' back, pulling him even closer. 

"You know we can't get too carried away. That one time we forget to lock the door didn't end very well." Alec rolls his eyes and flops back in his chair. Thinking about the time they got cockblocked by a random Shadowhunter Alec doesn't even know too well is enough to put out the growing fire Alec got from kissing Magnus. 

Magnus chuckles and walks around the desk, sliding onto Alec's lap and winding his arms around his neck. Alec grabs his hip to steady him and smiles as Magnus presses his cheek against his messy head of curls. 

Alec asks, "How has your day been going? Hopefully better than mine." 

"It's been fine, a few clients here and there. But how about you, what's wrong with my baby?" Magnus runs a finger down Alec's jawline, smirking as Alec blushes from the pet name. 

"Just paperwork and reports and emails. That's literally all I can say about today. I haven't even left my office since lunch when Izzy brought me a sandwich and made me have lunch with her." 

"That sister of yours is always looking out for you. Sorry your day has been so uneventful and boring."

"Not so boring now with this view." Magnus hums and kisses Alec's cheek affectionately, ringed fingers sliding through his hair. 

"You doing anything else tonight?" Alec asks, leaning into Magnus' warm touch. 

"Since you have better things to do than spend time with your boyfriend..." Alec rolls his eyes and gestures to the insane amount of paperwork piling up on his desk. It seems like every time he blinks another form is ready to be signed and filled out. 

"I'm sorry, you know how crazy things get here. And it's all because I slept in that one morning and then ended up taking the whole day off." Magnus grins at the memory that day brings him.

"I'm actually going to dinner with Catarina and Raphael. So, as much as I would love to have dinner with you, it all works out. You can get caught up with your work and I can get caught up with my friends." 

"That'll be fun. I'll probably come to the loft around eight or nine, but I'll text you." Magnus waves a hand. 

"The wards will let you in. But I would love a text to make sure you get to the loft safe and sound." Magnus kisses him three times quickly before sliding off his lap. Alec pulls him back and their lips collide again, this time more tongue and teeth than appropriate for an office. 

"Have fun! I'll text you when I get home later." Magnus' eyes brighten when he hears Alec call his loft home. 

Magnus snaps his fingers and a few boxes of takeout appear on his desk.

Alec closes his eyes and shortens the distance between their lips once more. "Thank you." He murmurs against Magnus' lips.

"Anything for my hardworking boyfriend!" 

"Don't stay too long, I'm expecting plenty of cuddles and kisses tonight." 

"Then be ready in bed when I get home, pretty boy." Alec smirks and Magnus winks, mumbling something about Alec being too adorable before walking right back out his office, leaving Alec with a much better dinner than Institute food and his massive pile of paperwork.


	53. Sit down, I’ll get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23

Magnus opens the door to see his Nephilim shivering and barely able to keep his eyes open. 

"Alexander, what happened to you?" 

"Blizzard...patrol...cold..." Magnus shakes his head at the nonsense and decides to just focus on getting his boyfriend warm. 

"Okay, it's all right, come in." Magnus grips his bicep and pulls him into the warm loft. Magnus takes his bow and places it on the floor before stepping back, allowing Alec to move further into the loft. 

"Sit down, darling." Magnus leads him to the couch, but Alec shakes his head. 

"Cold...wet...I'll ruin it." Magnus fondly smiles at his Alexander's stupid self sacrificing tendencies especially for a couch. 

"Good thing you're dating a warlock who happens to care a lot more about you than a couch. Sit down." This time Alec obeys, practically flopping onto the couch with a sigh. His eyes flutter shut as Magnus kneels and begins unlacing his boots. 

Magnus makes quick work of the rest of his clothes, knowing he's got to get Alec warm before he catches something but knowing he'd never get Alec in the shower in this state. 

Magnus snaps his fingers and a pair of sweatpants along with two sweaters are sitting beside Alec on the couch. 

"Okay, darling, I'm going to need you to work with me for this part and then we can snuggle under blankets. Sit up." 

Alec huffs out an irritated, "I'm cold, Magnus!" 

"I know, you're shivering and your teeth are chattering which means we need to get you warm. Lift your legs." Magnus slips the sweatpants on Alec and tells him to roll over so he can get this above his hips. 

Once he does that, he tells Alec to lift his arms so he can put the sweatshirts on. 

"Feeling better, love?" Magnus rubs his hand up Alec's arm. 

"Yeah, can we snuggle now?" 

"Of course." Magnus snaps his fingers and three fuzzy blankets from the bedroom appear on top of Alec. Magnus wraps Alec up, careful not to leave any holes where air can come in, leaving him in a warm cocoon. 

"Come under the blankets too." Alec pouts like a toddler and Magnus definitely doesn't smile at that, no he most definitely doesn't. 

"I will, give me a second." Magnus conjures a cup of steaming tea into his hands and cups Alec's cheek, holding the tea in his other hand. "Drink some of this and then I'll lay with you." 

Alec scowls, knowing that Magnus will always win with sweet talk. He reluctantly pokes his head out of the blankets and leans up on his elbows so he can take a sip of the lemony liquid. 

Alec sighs after taking a huge sip. "It's good and warm, thank you Magnus." 

"Good. Of course, darling." Magnus lays down next to Alec and he lifts the blankets, quickly wrapping his arms around Alec and pulling his head to his chest. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Magnus carefully listening to Alec as his teeth chattering is replaced with deep breaths and his shivering is replaced with snuggling further into Magnus' embrace. 

"You wanna tell me why you showed up at my loft minutes away from getting pneumonia?" Alec kisses Magnus' neck comfortingly. 

"We were out patrolling. I was leading a group of younger Shadowhunters and we were on our way back from patrol. We didn't get the blizzard warnings until we were already halfway through so we just kept going. I told them to go back to the Institute and I just came here. Knew you'd take care of me." Magnus fondly rolls his eyes at the sentiment but kisses Alec's damp temple, brushing some wet hair away from his forehead. 

Alec sits up a bit and reaches for the tea that Magnus set on the coffee table.

"Sit down, I'll get it." Magnus speaks softly, gripping the mug and places the rim against Alec's lips, tilting it slightly so he can drink. Alec takes a long sip and sighs, giving Magnus a grateful smile. 

Magnus sets the mug back down and squeezes Alec's hand, lifting the mountain of blankets for one second just so he can curl up next to Alec.

“We’ve got to get up in a bit. You’re exhausted, and you definitely need a shower before we go to bed.”

“Five more minutes?” Alec looks up at Magnus and his lower lip juts out, puppy dog eyes full on display. Magnus sighs exasperatingly but shakes his head, leaning down to kiss those very convincing lips. 

Who could say no to that?


	54. I made reservations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23

"Happy anniversary, baby." Magnus beams at the words, and his smile gets impossibly brighter when he opens his eyes to see his husband's beautiful face. 

"Happy anniversary, darling." Magnus replies, cupping Alec's cheek. He closes the small distance between them and kisses him, soft and sweet. 

These moments in between sleep and having to get up and face the day are precious to Magnus. Especially when he can steal all the kisses and warm cuddles from his octopus husband. 

When their lips finally part Alec chuckles and plays with the hairs at the nape of Magnus' neck. 

"What?" Alec shrugs and fiddles with his wedding ring. 

After a few seconds of silence, Alec replies. "One year of being your husband. I hope it never gets old." 

"It won't. Hearing your name attached to mine still makes me the happiest man in the world," Magnus says, sliding his hand up Alec's back in a comforting swoop. "What would you like to do on our anniversary?" 

"Well, unfortunately, I do have to go into work. Alicante is still as demanding as always and even I can't change that. But, I am taking you to dinner tonight." Magnus raises his eyebrows and Alec rolls his eyes. 

"I made reservations, Magnus. I'm not that sheltered where I can't make reservations to a restaurant." Magnus throws his head back in laughter, his flattened hair pressed against his golden pillow case. 

"You made reservations," Magnus hums. "That definitely made me more happy than it should have." Alec kisses his cheek, practically giddy with pride. 

"Well I do like making you happy so I'm glad I made them. Tonight at 5 o'clock. A bit early, but I figured we have more important things to take care of after dinner." Magnus smirks and nods his head. 

"Where is this restaurant located?" Even though they've lived in Alicante a year, Magnus still doesn't know his way around nearly as well as Alec. And considering their never ending work loads, they haven't had much time to explore the finer stores and restaurants that come with Idris. 

Alec swears by some of the restaurants in Idris, but he's never been able to take Magnus to one of his favorites. And tonight, that will finally change. 

"It's outside of town. Not too far from where we live, actually. Best Mexican cuisine in Europe, I promise you." 

"Really now?" Magnus grins, a challenge playing on his lips. 

Alec sighs, kissing Magnus chastely before replying. "Well, maybe not to you, but I'm definitely biased. This place was our moms favorite restaurant when we used to come here. Since our parents were the Heads of the New York Institute, we were dragged over on weekends and sometimes weeks at a time because we couldn't quite stay alone yet. Our parents would almost always take us there after meetings for dinner. I just remember being happy there." 

It makes Magnus smile knowing there's a bit of childhood happiness still left in Alec's memory. That not every single part of his childhood was tainted by Shadowhunter laws and morals. 

Magnus laces their fingers together and runs his thumb in circles along Alec's palm. 

"Sometimes the memories are what makes a place truly special. I'm glad I get to experience that with you." Alec nods and blushes, pressing his forehead against Magnus' shoulder. 

"I do have a few potions to finish brewing before this afternoon, and you have to get to work so you can get home for our dinner date." 

"I think the world will be fine without us for a few more minutes. I hardly got enough snuggles this morning..." Magnus gasps, placing his hand on his chest in mock horror. 

"Remiss of my husbandly duties on our anniversary! Well then allow me to fix that." Alec grins as Magnus wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. Alec nuzzles into Magnus' neck and breathes in the slight fragrance of sandalwood body wash, closing his eyes in peaceful bliss.

The world can definitely wait for awhile, because Alec’s entire world is wrapped around him.


	55. I don’t mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some heartfelt Madzie and Malec fluff for you guys ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are all staying safe through all the craziness that’s going on right now! I’m always here if you need a listening ear. You can find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23 please reach out!

"Mags, I'm home!" Alec enters the living room to a much different picture than he expected.

Alec would think Magnus got into some kind of fight if he didn't hear the giggles coming from underneath the blankets. Pillows are thrown across the room, along with coloring books and crayons. 

Alec smirks when he hears Magnus' hushed voice and a he sees a light blue pulsing through the thin blankets. Magic. 

And then Magnus' head pops out of the little blanket fort, and he smiles. "Welcome home, Alexander! I hope it's okay we keep Madzie for awhile. Cat needed childcare and I wasn't about to let her pay someone loads of money just to play with our niece." Madzie jumps out from behind the blanket. 

"I don't mind. Of course I don't mind, this was a wonderful surprise!" He turns to Madzie, opening his arms. She crashes into them, giggling when Alec's squeezes her tight and sways her back and forth. 

"You're squishing me, Alec!" Alec chuckles and loosens the embrace. 

"What have you been doing with Magnus on this fine evening? I can't believe you didn't call me earlier! I would have come right home to play with you." 

"I wanted Magnus to but he said your work was important and you'd be home soon." 

Alec rolls his eyes playfully and leans closer to Madzie, "Well next time just use your magic to send me a message and keep it a secret!" 

"I can hear you, my darling Alexander." Alec glares at Magnus and he raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. 

"Come back in our fort, Madzie!" Madzie grabs Alec's hand and pulls him to their small fort, which will undoubtedly be hard for Alec to curl up in. 

However, he manages just to see Madzie's adorable grin. His legs may be hanging out of the fort and his head may be uncomfortably pressed against Magnus' thigh but it's all worth it when Madzie wraps her arms around the both of them, saying she'll thank her mom forever for letting her stay with them. 

"Of course you're always welcome to stay with us, sweet girl." Magnus says softly, eyes full of fondness as she parts the blanket so they can see the TV. 

"What do you think we should watch?" 

"Princesses! Can we watch the one with the long hair?" Magnus nods and Alec groans, knowing those Disney songs will be stuck in his head for the rest of time and probably even after that. 

"What's wrong? You don't like princesses?" Alec lifts his head from Magnus' lap and shakes his head. 

"No, princesses are very beautiful. Just like you. The only thing I don't like about Disney movies is how the music always gets stuck in my head. I'll probably be singing At Last I See the Light during my meeting tomorrow." This causes Madzie to laugh and even raises a snort from Magnus. 

"Well this is what our niece wants so that is what she'll get." Magnus replies, hands carding through Alec's hair gently as the movie starts. Magnus conjures a few pillows and blankets so they all snuggle up together and watch Rapunzel sing as she runs around her tower. 

"I know this ruined our quiet night in." Magnus whispers to Alec, once they get settled in and Madzie's full attention is on the movie. 

They had very solid plans this morning that when Alec got home they'd eat dinner on the balcony and then drink wine until they got tipsy and stumbled to bed to kick off their weekend. But, honestly, this isn’t a bad ending to the night. Even though Alec will probably end up with painted fingernails and leave Catarina with a sugared-up Madzie, they both got their quiet night in. 

"No, it didn't. I haven't made a pillow fort and watched Disney movies since Izzy was probably five. This is a great evening, Magnus. Don't feel bad for helping out your friend. Besides, Madzie is always welcomed over here, you know that." 

"I know, but I do believe I promised you wine and a nice dinner on the balcony." Alec shrugs and links his hands with Magnus'. 

"This is just fine to me. I get to watch cheesy movies with the two most beautiful people in the world so it's still a win for me." 

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Magnus whispers into his ear, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"I know that!" Alec replies, leaning up to connect their lips.

“Guysss you’re supposed to be watching the movie!” Madzie’s dramatic whine makes Alec laughs against Magnus’ lips as he reluctantly pulls away. 

“We are, sweet pea.” 

“I wonder where she gets all the dramatics from?” Alec teases, reaching up to cup Magnus’ cheek affectionately. 

Magnus hums, “Definitely Cat. There’s simply no one else who acts like that.” Alec raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment further, knowing that if he does both Magnus and Madzie will gang up on him and probably make him wear a princess dress or something. 

Alec grins at that image and snuggles closer to Magnus. Not a bad ending to a stressful week. Not bad, at all.


	56. It brings out your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like :)
> 
> Also come find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23 I’m accepting prompts and asks and whatever else you’d like!

Alec looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, tilting his head back and forth, considering his outfit. 

Magnus certainly put in his opinion for what he should wear for their date at Broadway. He said no Shadowhunter gear. 

Which then, emitted a scowl from Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes fondly before kissing him breathless. 

"What do I have to do to convince you, Alexander?" He asked wistfully. In the end, Magnus convinced Alec to wear something other than Shadowhunter gear. 

He put on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, complete with boots and a leather jacket. 

That's casual, right? 

Magnus hums, "Are you sure you're not getting clothing tips from a certain blond haired, annoying Nephilim?" Alec chuckles and shrugs his jacket on. 

"All you said was no Shadowhunter gear, and I obeyed." 

"You are most definitely right. Ready for the show, babe?" Magnus asks, and Alec finally turns around to face his boyfriend. 

The nickname doesn't faze Alec, but it seems as if something else does. Magnus looks down at his outfit, smirking when he realizes what it is. He's wearing a golden satin shirt, and it has an extremely low neckline so his chest leaves little to the imagination. 

He's sporting his normal necklaces and jewelry, and added a bit of golden eyeshadow to his makeup for good measure. 

"Alexander, surely you know where my eyes are?" Alec blinks and shakes himself out of his daydreaming session. 

"Uhh...wha...what'd you ask?" Magnus shakes his head and comes closer, laying a hand on his cheek and smiling. 

"You're very lucky you're cute. Your concentration seems off today, I wonder why?" 

"Wonder why?" Alec huffs and presses their lips together. 

"How do I look? And use your words this time." Alec flushes from the playful teasing. 

"It brings out your eyes. And yes, I mean your unglamored ones." Magnus' lips quirk up in a smile and he feels a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

He hides his face in the crook of Alec's neck. Alec's arms wrap around his waist and pulls him even closer, dropping kisses to his temple and jawline. 

"Well you certainly look absolutely dapper, darling." Magnus says after a few minutes of being inside Alec's embrace. Magnus runs his thumbs across Alec's collarbones, smoothing down the white shirt. 

"Well, look who's got talking. You're radiant, Magnus." 

"You're a sweetheart."

"Not as sweet as you!" 

Magnus sighs dramatically, his lips curling up into a fond smile, "Stop one-upping me, darling. I'm simply trying to flirt with my boyfriend and you're making it very hard." 

"Oh, really?" Alec raises his eyebrows and smirks. Magnus snorts at the sexual innuendo. He never thought he'd be able to turn his pure little Nephilim into such a deviant, yet here they are. 

"You're a devil, Alexander." Alec hums in response, leaning down to kiss his neck. Magnus winds his arm around Alec's waist, tugging him closer and tilting his head back.

"We've got to go if we want to get some dinner first." Magnus whispers, running a hand through Alec's hair.

"Maybe we can wait until after the show to eat dinner." Alec suggests, tongue soothing a new mark on Magnus' neck. 

"Perhaps," Magnus softly moans and allows Alec to tug him to bed. 

Magnus will definitely be adding this shirt to his wardrobe.


	57. There’s enough room for both of us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Alec being happy and sappy with his husband's arms around him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr Malec_Lover23
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me very happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

It is the middle of July, and Alec is miserable. He just walked through Central Park to Brooklyn, since he took the afternoon off to spend with Magnus. 

He politely refused a portal from Magnus, saying that he needed the exercise anyway, but instantly regretted it when he stepped outside. 

Alec climbs the steps to the loft, digging into his pocket for the spare key he keeps in case Magnus isn't home or he's with a client. 

He unlocks the door and opens it, instantly grateful he has a warlock husband who keeps the air conditioning on full blast and hates the summer heat of New York as much as he does, and goes straight to the refrigerator to get a drink. 

He finds a strawberry flavored wine cooler in the fridge and uses the bottle opener to open it, taking a huge swig and wandering through the loft to find his beloved. 

He nearly spits out his drink when he catches sight of his husband out on the balcony. He's sprawled out on a lawn chair, soaking up the heat, golden skin practically glowing. He's only wearing a pair of boxers, so all of that skin is on display. 

Alec stumbles forward, almost knocking into the coffee table. 

With a smirk, Magnus tilts his sunglasses down so his eyes are revealed. "Don't just stare, Alexander, come on out." 

"How'd you know I came home?" 

"I do have wards, darling," Alec walks out onto the balcony, headed straight for Magnus. "But I also heard you stumbling all over the furniture in the living room." 

Alec rolls his eyes and leans down for a kiss. 

Magnus hums and places a hand against his chest once Alec pulls away. "I think I even see a pile of drool on the floor over there." 

Alec punches his shoulder softly but smiles as Magnus grabs his shirt to pull him down for another kiss. After sharing a few more lazy kisses, Alec starts to grab another chair to pull it beside Magnus but he shakes his head.

"No way you're sitting that far away from me. There's enough room for both of us." Alec raises an eyebrow.

"On that little thing?" 

"Oh dear God, Alexander, you're so difficult." Magnus flicks his wrist and expands the chair so they can both fit comfortably, but snugly wrapped together. 

Alec takes his boots off and smirks as he can feel Magnus' eyes on him and he pulls his shirt over his head, slowly just to be a tease. "Oh, take it off for Lilith's sake!" Magnus growls. Alec throws his head back in laughter and takes his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers, the perfect amount of skin to tantalize Magnus and give him a nasty sunburn if he's not careful. 

Alec lays down next to Magnus, laying his head on his shoulder. Magnus laces their fingers together and brings them to his lips, kissing them gently. 

"Missed you today." Magnus says, leaning against Alec's head of curly hair. 

"Well, I'm here now, and the Institute doesn't have to see my face until Sunday." The look on Magnus' face is definitely worth dealing with the insane amount of work he'll have to get caught up on once he returns. 

"Wow a day and a half. Damn, what a vacation." Magnus chuckles, and Alec can't help but laugh along with him, feeling the comfort of Magnus around him. 

They talk for a few minutes, Alec making Magnus nearly cry with laughter after telling him how scared Jace got when Izzy mentioned she was going to some park to feed ducks with Simon. 

Magnus snaps his fingers and another wine cooler appears in Alec's hand. He had no idea when he finished the last one, maybe he gave the rest to Magnus. Alec leans up and kisses Magnus in thanks, then downs half of his drink, realizing just how hot the sun is beating down on the Earth today. 

He feels so unmistakably relaxed, content, happy. He curls closer to his husband and sighs in contentment. 

"Tipsy, already, huh?" Magnus teases, practically feeling Alec's muscles uncoil and release all the stress from his week. 

"Nope, not yet," Magnus kisses his cheek chastely, carding his ringed fingers through his hair in a firm yet gentle motion. "Just, happy. Calm. Sated." 

"Well, I am very glad you're happy, my love." 

"Me, too." Alec says, turning to face Magnus as he dives into a dramatic story about his latest client, soaking up the sun, Magnus' presence, and the unbridled joy flowing through his veins. 

And in this moment, everything is alright in the world.


	58. You don’t have to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are in for a real treat with this one! It isn’t as long as I’d like but I wanted to update for you guys regardless. I’m starting a new job next Wednesday so I’m trying to write as much as possible before I’m unable to update as frequently. 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr or ao3 Malec_Lover23

It's a horribly domestic gesture, but one that warms Magnus' heart as he steps in the loft to see his boyfriend making dinner. 

Magnus snorts as Alec jumps back from the hot pan and lets out a string of curses. 

"Having fun, pretty boy?" Alec whips his head around and immediately smiles, bringing his thumb to his mouth to soothe the burn. 

"Not really, cooking isn't my strong suit." 

"Then why are you doing it?" Magnus moves closer, sending a pulse of magic to heal the small welt appearing on Alec's finger from the burn.

Alec shrugs and blushes sheepishly, "I wanted you to relax for a night. I made us lasagna and poured us some wine. I thought we could have dinner on the balcony tonight." It's such a unexpected and sweet gesture Magnus doesn't know how to react. 

It's been too long since he's been treated by someone else, especially from the heart like Alec always does.

Magnus shakes himself out of his daze when he realizes Alec is still looking at him warily. Magnus cups his cheek and kisses him. 

"That sounds lovely, darling. Thank you for doing this for me. How can I help?" 

"Of course, Magnus," Alec pecks him on the lips quickly, "And nothing, really. I was just taking the lasagna out of the oven when you came in. Just go out on the balcony and I'll be there in a second." 

Magnus does as he's told, he slips his jacket off and sits down at the table, sipping his glass of wine and watching the twinkling lights of Brooklyn.

Soon enough, a hot plate is set in front of him and and Alec kisses his cheek before sitting down across from him. 

They talk about their days and Magnus explains that he was almost close to being magically depleted after helping two poor mundanes who got demon wounds after being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

"We didn't get a call about demons hurting mundanes." Alec says, scooping another piece of the surprisingly good lasagna onto Magnus' plate. 

Magnus waves a hand dismissively, "No, not in New York. I was over in France to help one of my older clients and I was just there." 

After dinner Magnus leans back against the chair, "I'm stuffed. That was very good, Alexander. I think you should cook more often."

"Really?" Alec asks, face lighting up at the praise. Magnus nods and Alec reaches over to take his hand. 

"So I kind of have something to do." Alec starts, making circles with his thumb on Magnus' palm. Magnus straightens in his chair and gazes at Alec, sensing how important this is to Alec. 

"Magnus, I don't really know how to explain how much you mean to me, but I'll be damned if I don't try. We've been dating for a few months, and we've both almost lost each other several times. I can't imagine living without you, or going to sleep without you, or going on spontaneous dates without you, or watching Netflix and cuddling without you. You’re everything to me, my whole entire world. You’re my sun, my moon, the very beat of my heart. You’re it for me, love, and I want to spend every single moment of the rest of my life, however long that it, with you. I want everyone to know that you are mine, and I want to change the world for you. Changing the world may take awhile, but I wanted to take the first step.” Alec leans down on one knee, and Magnus brings his hand to his mouth, hands trembling with undeniable love and affection for this gorgeous Nephilim on one knee for Magnus and Magnus alone.

"Magnus Bane, will you marry me?" Alec lifts the small box and a shiny ring appears, small but exactly the kind of ring Magnus would want to display on his ring finger. 

"Damn you Alexander for making me cry, I don't even know what to say!" Magnus says shakily, feeling the sting of tears appearing in his eyes. 

"You don't have to say anything. Well, hopefully at least a yes." Magnus chuckles as tears stream down his face. 

He cups his Alexander's cheeks and nods. 

"Alexander, of course I'll marry you. It is a yes, it will always be a yes for you." And Alec smiles, as bright and beautiful as the damn sun itself, and pulls the ring out of the box. 

Magnus, however, has other plans. He completely ignores the ring and practically falls into Alec's arms, pressing his lips to Alec's fervently. 

The kiss is all kinds of messy, but they can't find it in themselves to care as they plaster against each other, lips molded together, hands carding through hair. 

When they finally break for air, Magnus leans his forehead against Alec's and chuckles. "Sorry to ruin the whole thing, I just had to kiss you." 

Alec shakes his head and reaches for Magnus' left hand. "You could never ruin anything, love. I'll never deny you anything, let alone kisses." 

Magnus has always shied away from the word perfect. He knew it was a popular word among mundanes, but he could never find it in himself to describe something as perfect. It seemed too special of a word, since everything has some sort of flaw. 

But for the first time in Magnus' long life, as Alec slips the ring on his finger and Magnus looks up at his fiancé, he can say he found something that is perfect.


	59. Wow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Magnus spending a ton of money on his man because he loves seeing Alec happy. Without further ado, here is Magnus buying Alec a Maserati and then surprising him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day so leave them if you’re willing and also go find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 :)

Alec jumps in place as Magnus grabs his coffee cup and places it under the coffee machine. "What's the surprise Magnussss?" He whines, nuzzling his head into Magnus' neck. 

Magnus laughs joyfully, running a hand through his messy locks before pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"Can't tell you until we eat breakfast. It's not a surprise if I tell you beforehand, Alexander." He says fondly.

Alec groans, but jumps off of the counter and sits down at the table, digging into his plate of eggs and pancakes.

"Don't eat too fast, good God, Alec." Magnus laughs at his husband who's practically shoving food into his mouth just to get going that much faster.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited!" He says through a mouthful of food. 

Magnus smiles at Alec, full of adoration for his sweet little Nephilim, who deserves the world and more. Magnus wants to give him the world and more, but he needs to take baby steps. 

And for Magnus, a baby step is his husband's favorite car. 

Magnus has honestly never truly seen the Shadowhunter so excited over something so mundane. Seeing that Maserati in the parking lot of the restaurant where they went to eat during their honeymoon must have unlocked something in Alec. Magnus had to force Alec to change the subject during dinner about ten different times. 

Of course, Alec gets excited over killing demons and training with sticks, and the occasional cuddle session on the couch, but never something so normal. 

So, Magnus being Magnus had to make his dream come true. He definitely likes to spoil those he loves, so Alec is on the top of that list. 

Once they got back to New York and returned to their normal routines, the Maserati conversations died down to the occasional mention of one, but it seemed like Alec got over the whole thing. 

Magnus didn't get over it, though. He called around and found a place that sells them in Albany, New York. One day he portaled over there and bought one and then drove it up to his car garage in Vermont. He did this without Alec knowledge, of course, and then told Alec to get a weekend off soon because he has a surprise that will last a whole day. 

Which leads them to now, where Alec finishes his entire plate of food in less than five minutes and then looks at Magnus with anticipation clear in his hazel eyes. 

Magnus rolls his eyes and pushes his plate away, knowing he won't get through breakfast without a 21 question session from Alec. 

"Alright, let's go." Alec jumps out of the chair and rushes to Magnus' side as he makes a portal. Magnus wraps his arm around the Shadowhunter's waist and pulls him through the portal, to his car garage in Vermont. 

"Where are we?" Alec asks, looking around and just seeing the garage and a small road leading to the main road. 

"This, Alexander, is my personal car garage. We're outside of Manchester in Vermont." He waves a hand toward the three door garage. 

"You have cars?" Alec sputters. Magnus chuckles and nods his head, gripping Alec's bicep softly. 

"I do, and I just had to show you my newest addition." They walk closer and then Magnus waves a hand, opening the door where he parked the Maserati just weeks ago. 

Alec's eyes widen as soon as he sees the familiar car, and Magnus wishes his could take a picture and keep this moment locked inside his most cherished memories for the rest of his life. 

"You...that-is...that's a Maserati!" 

"Yes, it is, Alexander." Magnus says, amused at how quickly Alec can switch from a broody adult into a little toddler. 

"Wait...so the surprise is getting to ride in the car?" 

"Well, yes, but it's yours. I told you to take the weekend off in case you wanted to drive it around, but part of the surprise is also that it's yours now."

"Wow!" Alec yells, taking a step closer before turning back around to face Magnus.

"Wait, this means you bought this for me?" Alec's expression turns serious, and he walks up to Magnus and takes his hands in such a delicate manner it still makes Magnus' heart clench. 

Magnus swallows and nods with a small smile, not once thinking that Alec may not like the car anymore.

But then he thinks about how stupid he is when Alec wraps his arms around Magnus tightly and whispers, "Thank you so much. You definitely shouldn't have." 

"I definitely should have. It's not often when you get so excited about something that's not boring," Alec scowls at that. "I just had to jump at the chance." 

"But Magnus, this must have cost so much money. You shouldn't have spent all that on me." 

"It is my unbridled pleasure to spend money on you, darling. I would do it over and over again just to make you happy.” 

"You know that I don't have much money, but I would do that too. I hope you know that." Magnus smiles as Alec cups his cheek and presses a kiss to his lips. Of course they would be standing in front of his dream car and Alec would still be making sure Magnus knows how much he loves him. 

"Of course. You do it everyday, with your sweet unexpected gestures and declarations of love that leaves me absolutely breathless. I promise you, I am in no way unfulfilled in our marriage.” Alec places three more chaste kisses on his lips before bolting into the garage, already discussing ways to secure the car to make sure no one takes it. 

“Don’t you think I wouldn’t just leave all my cars unprotected in the middle of nowhere?” Magnus winks at him, hopping into the passengers side of the car. “I own the property and have glamours so mundanes don’t even know it’s here, and then for the occasional sneaky warlock I have wards that alert me whenever someone is trying to get in. This car isn’t going anywhere without us.” 

Just as Magnus thinks Alec is about to start the car, his Nephilim surprises him again. Alec reaches over and wraps Magnus into his arms once more, leaving kisses all over his neck that make Magnus joyfully laugh. “Thank you, Magnus. This is the second best day ever!” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow and pulls away, “The first?” 

“Our wedding day.” Alec replies endearingly, finally looking away from Magnus enough to start the car and back it out of the garage. 

Magnus, however, doesn’t take his eyes off of Alec at all. He’s just too damn pretty driving that Maserati around.


	60. Happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Magnus feeling loved by the family he married into!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23

The party is in full swing: Jace, Simon, and Izzy are playing an aggressive round of cards. Izzy, Alec, and Max are practicing fighting moves over on the couch. Luke and Maryse are curled up together on the chair watching and whispering things that make them laugh and kiss quietly. 

And Magnus is watching all of it come together. All of these people he never once saw himself calling family. But now that he can, he will never let another chance go by where he can't. This definitely isn't the worst way to spend his birthday. Of course, locking Alec in the bedroom would be his favorite way to celebrate but he assured Magnus that would happen this weekend. 

He was just getting Izzy and Alec some water since Max was literally kicking both of their asses, and when he walked back in he just pauses and lets his eyes wander around the room. He doesn't really know how they have so much energy after stuffing their faces with hamburgers and macaroni. 

"See! I won! Losers!" Jace yells, standing up and throwing his remaining cards on the table triumphantly. Magnus shakes his head at his brother-in-law, for once not finding anything teasing to say to the blond Shadowhunter. 

Jace's little outburst seems to catch the attention of the others, as they raise their eyebrows and turn to the trio. 

"Hey! Are you beating up Alec and Izzy without me? No fair!" Jace dives onto the couch, wrapping his older brother into his embrace and throwing soft punches at his stomach. 

Alec spins them around and tries to grab Jace's fists, but Jace has him in an impressive chokehold. "Max, help!" Alec shrieks. 

Max jumps into the fight, grabbing Jace and pulling him off of his brother. By the time they're all finished fighting each other (and messing up Magnus' living room) all four of them are laughing, all in one huge pile on Magnus' floor. 

Poor Alec is at the bottom, bearing the weight of Jace who has both Izzy and Max on top of him. 

"Boys." Magnus huffs, turning to Clary and chucking. But honestly, seeing his husband and sibling in-laws so happy makes the clean up worth it. 

"Okay, children," Maryse starts, narrowing her eyes at her three older children, knowing they started it way before Max did. "I know you guys have already had way too much sugar but we still have cake to eat, so please, head to the table." All four Nephilim jump up, headed to the kitchen for cake. 

Jace helps Alec up and claps him on the shoulder, smiling and whispering something in his ear that makes his husband laugh. 

Magnus hands Alec a cup of water and he snorts, still out of breath. "Thank you!" Alec kisses his cheek affectionately, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him to the table where everyone is gathering. 

A red velvet cake with the words, "Happy Birthday Magnus!" are iced onto the cake.

"I promise you I bought this at a bakery!" Alec whispers in his ear, nipping at it playfully. 

Magnus smiles and snaps his fingers, giving everyone a huge slice of the cake. Murmurs of surprise and excitement light up the room as they start to eat the cake. 

“This is so good!” Jace yells with his mouth full, making Maryse flinch and Magnus laugh.

“I now know where Max gets it from,” Maryse shakes her head, amused. 

They all wish Magnus a happy birthday and thank him for hosting the celebration at his place before cutting more of the cake. 

When all the attention seems to be away from Magnus and back to their own separate conversations, Magnus feels a warm presence behind him. 

"Happy birthday, Magnus." Alec whispers, wrapping his arms around him and leaning against his back. Magnus hums, titling his head up to capture Alec's lips. He tastes the sweet tang of cream cheese icing and the even more delectable taste of his husband himself. 

"Thank you very much, darling. It’s been a very happy birthday, indeed.”


	61. I’ll pick it up after work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x10 when Magnus doesn't have his magic. I figured since Magnus with magic can wave his hand and have anything, it would mean more to Magnus if he couldn't get it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was not really the happy ending I wanted it to be but I honestly kinda like the angst so I’m going to keep it this way! Obviously Magnus without magic is a hurdle they both have to cross and making it seem all fluffy and romantic is not realistic, so I hope you enjoyed this little angst fest. More fluff is coming your way though!
> 
> find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 :)

After placing Alec's mug under his coffee machine, Magnus opens his cabinets, searching for a tamer type of alcohol for the dinner Maryse wants to have with them tonight. 

"We need a bottle of wine for that dinner with your mother tonight," Magnus says, looking in his cabinets and only seeing a few bottles of whiskey. 

"Okay, I'll pick it up after work." Alec replies softly, moving behind Magnus to kiss his cheek. Magnus smiles and leans against Alec, humming a song Alec doesn't recognize. 

"Thank you, love. Are you sure you're going to be okay going in today?" Magnus asks, merely out of concern and fear his boyfriend is pushing himself too hard already. 

It's only been a few days since he was stabbed in the chest by his arrow, and while he is a Nephilim, that deep of a wound cannot be fully healed even with angelic blood coursing through his veins. 

And even more than that, Magnus really wants Alec to stay for his own benefit as well. Magnus doesn't want to be that clingy post trauma inducing boyfriend, but Alec's constant presence in the loft always comforted Magnus. 

He knew that even though things really aren't okay right now, he's got someone to lean back on and share burdens with, regardless of how difficult it is for Magnus to do. 

It was just the two of them, Alec healing, Magnus hovering, and it was nice. 

No clients, no Clave, no demons, no paperwork. He loved being able to get Alec a cup of tea, or call Cat for more pain medicine. He felt useful, necessary, even without the constant thrumming of magic beneath his skin that was as familiar as his pulse. 

"Hey, Magnus?" Magnus jerks his head in the direction of his boyfriend and smiles. His darling has a cup of coffee outstretched toward Magnus, and Magnus takes it from him with a grateful smile. 

"Sorry, darling. I was just daydreaming."

Alec returns his smile, "Before you started that you asked if I was okay to go in, and I really do feel fine. Still sore, but Izzy has me on strict paperwork duty at least until the wound closes completely. And trust me, you don't test Izzy." Magnus chuckles at that, he knows Alec's in safe hands as long as Isabelle is watching over him.

"But Magnus," Alec walks over and takes Magnus' hands, that seem to always be cold now that he doesn't have magic to warm them, "Are you okay with me going in? I don't have to, and I certainly won't be there all day. If you don't feel comfortable with me going back yet, or if you need me here, then please let me know. It'll give me one more excuse to hang out with my boyfriend and avoid work." Magnus looks up at his gorgeous Shadowhunter who he still can't believe is his, his offer complete with a small smile. 

Magnus knows that if he asked him to stay he would without a doubt, and wouldn't mind it either. Magnus wants him to stay, he wants to hover over him and help, he doesn't want to sit around his loft drinking and calling himself useless until Alec comes home and makes him get dressed back up for some stupid dinner with Maryse that doesn't really matter to Magnus. 

It matters to Alec, so that's enough for Magnus, but Magnus knows the only reason it matters to Alec is because Alec wants him to get out and be an actual human instead of moping around his loft like a child. 

"We can even skip the dinner tonight, if you'd like." Alec says, almost as if he's reading Magnus' mind. 

But Magnus shakes his head, cups Alec's cheeks gently and kisses his lips sweetly. 

"No way we're missing dinner, and no way you're missing work. Go on and be that dashing leader. Just make sure to get some wine on the way back." 

"Yeah, I'll do that. Any preferences?" Alec wraps his arms around Magnus' waist and pulls him closer. Magnus presses his forehead against Alec’s chest and murmurs, “Nope, just make sure it will fit well with the shrimp Alfredo your mother is making.” 

“I have no idea what wine goes with shrimp Alfredo.” Magnus rolls his eyes and chuckles at his Nephilim. 

“Pick up a bottle of red and a bottle of white. Then there’s no need to make a decision at all.” 

“Okay, I’ll call during lunch.” Magnus leans up on his toes to press his lips to Alec’s, his mouth the only constant in his life right now. He wants to stay there forever, and not worry about the rest of the world. 

But he doesn’t. He won’t. He steps back, plasters on that fake smile, and allows his boyfriend to go take care of the world while he merely sits and waits. 

“Yeah, you do that Alexander.”


	62. It can wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 
> 
> It’s been a rough week sorry for the delay I’ve been working allllllllll the timeeeeeee
> 
> Comments subscriptions and kudos make me happy so please leave them if you’re willing!

Magnus closes the portal, sighing in relief at seeing his loft for the first time in twelve hours. He throws his jacket and shoes on the couch, not even bothering to put them in their proper place even with magic. The rapidly setting sun sends a golden light tumbling through the balcony doors. 

He steps into the bedroom, grinning warmly when he sees a bundle of silk sheets and his huge Shadowhunter. Alec's soft snores and snuffles make his heart skip a beat. Magnus moves closer and sits on the edge of the bed, watching Alec hug his pillow and stuff his face into it. 

"Hey, darling." Magnus softly whispers, reaching a hand to press against his cheek affectionately. Alec opens one eye and smiles, making grabby hands toward him. Magnus laughs and moves closer, running a hand through his messy bed head. 

"You're back!" Alec murmurs, sleep still leaving his thoughts a bit muted. Magnus beams at his husband, so grateful that he gets to come home to this wonderful man every night, wake up next to him, and do everything in between with. 

"Yes, Alexander, I am," Alec lays his head in Magnus' lap and winds his arm around Magnus' lower back. "Seems like you had quite the day. It's 8 and you're already in bed. You okay?" 

"Fine, just super sleepy. And sad, when I came home and my husband wasn't there to greet me." Alec pouts, leaning his cheek against Magnus' thigh. Magnus is so besotted, he doesn't even know when it happened. But looking at his adorable little Nephilim, he certainly knows how it happened. 

"You know I had clients, baby." Magnus throws in the endearing term because he knows Alec loves being coddled, especially when sleepy. A smile tugs at Alec's lips and he tightens his grip around Magnus' waist, stuffing his head into his stomach. 

"Is your magic okay?" Alec asks, playing with Magnus' rings, always in touch with Magnus more than Magnus is in touch with himself. 

"It's more just plain exhaustion than magic depletion. I left the loft at seven thirty this morning." Alec hums and tangles their fingers together. 

"Done working?" 

"I have a few potions to begin brewing in my apothecary, but other than that, yes." 

"Mmkay, don't take too long, please. And come to bed soon, you're tired..." Alec drifts back into unconsciousness with a sigh, loosening his grip on Magnus. 

Magnus chuckles and shakes his head, snapping his fingers to take his makeup off and change into sweatpants and a sweater. Alec is just so warm underneath the blanket, Magnus knows he kept his side warm for him. 

Magnus slides into bed, wrapping arms around Alec's core and guiding Alec's head to his chest. 

"You sleeping already?" Alec slurs.

"You looked too cozy, I couldn't resist." 

"Your potions?" 

"It can wait until tomorrow, my love. They are simple potions that don't take too long to br-" A soft snore interrupts him, and he curls closer to Alec. 

He’s asleep within seconds and when a client yells at him in the morning for not having his potion ready in time, it’s all worth it knowing he got an extra few minutes snuggling with his Alexander.


	63. Cross my heart and hope to die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus being carried by his husband is literally the fluffiest thing I’ve written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)))

"Magnus, I'm home!" Alec shuts the door to their loft and throws his briefcase onto the couch, shrugging off his jacket. 

"Mags? What are you doing?" Sometimes his husband gets a bit carried away in his apothecary, so carried away he doesn't even hear him open the door most of the time. He's a vision working in his apothecary, knowing exactly where everything is and working his magic, literally. 

But tonight, Alec walks into his apothecary to see something different, something much more adorable. 

Magnus' cheek is smashed against the table, his arms tangled together. His soft breathing ruffles the papers that are beneath his face. Alec sits there and watches for a few minutes, so smitten he doesn't think he could glance away from the sight even for a second. 

Alec laughs breathlessly and moves closer to his husband, leaning down so their eyes level before rubbing his back gently. 

"Uhh...oh Alec! I tried to wait for you. Sorry," Magnus yawns and rubs his eyes, smearing his makeup and giving him raccoon eyes. 

Alec bites his lower lip and smiles, leaning forward to kiss him. 

"Don't apologize, you clearly needed the sleep. I just wish you went to bed instead of falling asleep in your apothecary." 

Magnus shrugs tiredly and his head slumps forward to lean against Alec's shoulder. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." Alec coos and runs his hand through Magnus' hair. 

"No. Sleepy. Shush Alexander." 

"You're adorable, come on, I won't make you walk." Alec wraps an arm around Magnus' back and then behind his knees and lifts him up. 

Magnus starts to protest, but wraps his arms around Alec's neck anyway, knowing he's too exhausted to argue further. 

"No, 'lexander I'm too heavy." 

"No you're not. I'm a Shadowhunter, trust me, you're not too heavy. Carrying my husband is part of the job." 

"Promise me you won't drop me." Magnus murmurs, stuffing his face into the crook of Alec's neck. 

Alec scoffs and tightens his grip on Magnus, "Cross my heart and hope to die." 

"Don't say that!" Magnus swats his chest with a light chuckle. Alec turns the light off on the way out and carries him through the living room and into their bedroom. 

"You need a shower, Mags," Alec says, turning toward the bathroom.

"No! What I need is my husband to carry me to bed and lay down next to me. I'll take care of the rest." Alec lays Magnus on the bed gently and then Magnus snaps his fingers, freeing his face of makeup and changing them both into sweatpants. 

"Magnus!" Alec scolds, narrowing his eyes at Magnus, knowing the reason he had to carry him to bed in the first place was because of exhaustion.

"It's okay, it's a simple spell darling. Now get over here." Alec doesn't have to be told twice. Magnus lifts up the golden sheets and Alec slides into them, sighing at the warmth of his husband immediately latching onto him. 

"You're so needy when you're tired." Alec whispers, kissing Magnus' head. 

"You're one to talk. You're needy all the time, but you do love when I'm needy." Alec chuckles and wraps an arm around Magnus' waist as Magnus nuzzles into the crook of his neck. 

"Goodnight, Alexander." 

"Night, Magnus. Don't complain in the morning when you have a crick in your neck because you fell asleep on your desk." Magnus sleepily pokes his side and Alec squirms. 

"You're an asshole!" Magnus says, deflecting his words with a sleepy smile. 

"Hey! I carried you to bed! Don’t you dare call me an asshole.” Alec laughs and shuts his eyes, Magnus’ breathing lulling him into a peaceful sleep.


	64. It’s two sugars, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy our sweet fluffy boys who are addicted to morning cuddles. 
> 
> Sorry for my nonexistent updates, I started a new job and it’s taken a lot out of me after being home for so long. 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me oh so happy so leave them if you’d like :)

"Good morning to my lovely husband who left me stranded in bed this morning!" Magnus walks out of the bedroom after slipping his robe on. The chilly air of December in New York is even colder when he doesn't wake up to a warm body wrapped around him. 

A warm voice drifts through the kitchen, "Sorry, love. I did have very good intentions though. I was going to bring you some coffee." 

Magnus hums appreciatively and wraps his arms around Alec's middle, leaning his cheek against his back. Alec tilts his head back and kisses Magnus' forehead. 

It's a very rare but treasured morning in the Lightwood-Bane home. Both Alec and Magnus have the morning off, and they are planning to spend it either in bed or snuggling on the couch, staving away the cold. 

The smell of coffee begins to fill the loft, and soon enough Magnus is being handed a mug with a spoon sticking out of it. 

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus leans up on his toes to kiss Alec's lips softly. Alec smiles through the kiss and slips his tongue into Magnus' mouth, making Magnus squeal happily. 

"Someone is feeling naughty this morning." Magnus raises an eyebrow and Alec's cheeks flush red, much to Magnus' amusement. "Don't you dare leave me to drink my coffee alone!" Magnus scolds, grabbing onto Alec's arm as he starts to back away. 

"So dramatic!" Alec rolls his eyes. "I'm just looking for the sugar cubes." He pulls them out of the cabinet and plops a handful of sugar cubes into his steaming cup of coffee before grabbing two and handing them to Magnus. 

"It's two sugars, right?" 

"Sure is.” They sip their coffee for a few minutes, huddled together to preserve warmth. Magnus has a very good suspicion Alec has drawn a few warming runes underneath his sweater. 

“Come on, let's go get warm." Magnus shivers and wraps an arm around Alec's waist, pulling him toward the couch. Alec sets his half empty coffee cup on the coffee table and flops onto the couch, immediately reaching for the wool blanket folded over the couch. Magnus downs the remaining coffee in his mug and then flicks his wrist and refills the cup. 

Placing it down beside Alec, he turns to face his husband. Alec is making grabby hands toward him and Magnus knows he’d never be able to deny his sweet Alexander anything, let alone the cuddles he demands every morning especially on mornings off. 

Magnus grins and slides onto the couch, burrowing under the blanket Alec lifted up for him. His arms encircle Alec’s waist and he nuzzles against Alec’s neck. 

“Mmh warming runes are so nice,” Magnus says. Alec wraps the blanket around them both, tucking it under him so their cocooned in a layer of comfort and safety. 

“Even better than me?” Alec pouts as Magnus lifts his head and smirks, nodding his head. 

“Wow, taking advantage of your husband because of his angelic abilities. I’m hurt, and very offended.” 

“Who’s dramatic now?” Magnus teases and rolls his eyes and tucks his face back in the crook of Alec’s neck. “You’ve been spending too much time with me.” He murmurs against Alec’s soft skin. 

“And that’s a bad thing? You always complain about how I’m at the Institute too much.” 

“No, it’s a very good thing, Alexander! You stay right here and stop threatening to leave me to snuggle on this couch alone!” Magnus clings to Alec’s sweater and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

Alec turns his head so their lips meet in a sweet kiss, perfecting their morning cuddle session.


	65. I’ll help you study!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a college AU where they talk in class and Alec is failing psychology so a smitten Magnus helps out. Also they just met in this one so it's not really a form of I love you but the sparks are still there people 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing! I appreciate all the kind comments I’ve been receiving :)

"If you don't have any further questions I'll see you on Thursday. That test I just passed back was on research methods and the history of psychology. You will be tested on some of this material on the next test, which will be Tuesday of next week." The professor passes Alec, handing him his folded test. 

"Oh God," Alec runs a hand through his messy hair and glares at the red F on his first psychology test. 

The man beside him winces. "Damn, that's gotta suck. It's only week two." Alec turns to make some snide and defensive remark back but he's met with a man with a kind smile and eyes that display no sort of malice in them. He's gorgeous. 

Alec gives himself a second to compose himself before replying, "Yeah, I'm honestly used to it. Psychology is not my strong suit."

"Well, a pretty boy like you can certainly get by on looks alone." 

Alec flushes red at the sudden compliment, and sticks out his hand like the dork he is. "I-It's actually Alec. Not pretty boy." 

Magnus takes his hand with a chuckle. "My bad, Alec. I'm Magnus." 

"Well, if...if you want you can still call me pretty boy. Not trying to completely take that out of the cards, here." Alec stutters, and pulls his hand away suddenly, bringing it to the back of his neck in an anxious habit. 

"Gotcha. What are you majoring in? Hopefully not psychology!" 

"No, thankfully not. Business and financing. More of the financing, though. My sister Izzy and I want to open a business one day. She's good with communication and all that good stuff while I've always been good with numbers. How about you?" 

"I'm going into pharmaceuticals. Ever since I was a kid I loved mixing things and helping sick people, so I figured I should follow my childhood dream." Alec smiles at the thought of a little Magnus running around as a child mixing crazy things together. "But, Alec, I must ask: why are you taking a psych class if it has nothing to do with business?" 

Alec shrugs and pulls out his phone, gesturing to the texts he received from his mom asking him about his day even though it's only noon. 

"Overprotective mother, scheduled my whole entire semester for me without even asking." Magnus laughs. 

"Yeah, I've got a pretty overprotective father myself." 

Alec finally tears his gaze away from the beautiful man in front of him and sees they are the only ones still sitting.

"We should probably go." Alec says, stuffing his laptop and test into his book bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. 

Magnus stands up and makes it way to the door, Alec following him. Once they're outside the room, Magnus turns to him, "Do you have a class right now?" 

Alec shakes his head, "I'm probably going to get some lunch. Maybe meet up with my brother and his annoying girlfriend." 

Magnus hums, "Being a third wheel is the worst. I was actually headed to the cafeteria myself. Mind if I join you?" If anyone else asked to accompany Alec to get lunch he would roll his eyes and answer no immediately. He has a small inner circle, and isn't really looking to expand it. 

But this man, Magnus, seems to be extremely good natured and genuinely happy to be around him. 

And not to mention, hot. Izzy will have such a field day when he tells her about this later. 

"Uh-uh yeah. Yeah, of course." Magnus smirks at the stuttering black haired beauty and then turns to walk through the hallways toward the cafeteria. 

They find an empty table once in the cafeteria. Alec dumps his stuff on the table and sits down next to Magnus. 

"God, I'm still so bummed about this test though,”  
Alec says, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. 

“I’ll help you study! Psychology is one of my strong suits and there’s not much I would do for such a beautiful gentleman.” Alec flushes red and looks toward the table, lips quirking up into a smile. 

“What do you say, Alec?” 

“Deal. You can help me study, I appreciate it.”

“Of course. There is one small thing I’ll ask for though.” 

This gets Alec’s attention and he turns to look at Magnus. “Yeah, name it.” 

“Our first study session isn’t actually a study session. I’d love to take you to dinner, or even to get a coffee sometime. Would you be interested?” Alec gazes at Magnus, golden eyeshadow, glitter practically making his skin glow, radiant smile. 

“Uh-I-I really...yes...very interested.” 

Magnus hums, smile even brighter than before, “Maybe I can teach you how to speak in complete sentences, too. Perhaps that’s why your psychology skills aren’t the best.” Alec rolls his eyes and hits Magnus on the shoulder lightly. 

Magnus’ phone rings, and he looks at the caller ID.

“Oh damn, I completely forgot. My friend Raphael was supposed to meet me in my dorm. He has a research paper due tomorrow and a five year old has better writing skills than him. I really have to go, pretty boy, but I look forward to our date. How about tonight at six? Text me your dorm room number?” 

And Alec is still so star struck he can’t help but agree. Not that he wouldn’t want to, anyway.


	66. Stay over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m exhausted that’s why this is 1.5k words of hurt/comfort
> 
> I also really wanted to expand on how the concept for this chapter (Stay over) leads to them having an essential conversation that reminds them of their love for each other even when times are tough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

It's been awkward between the two of them. Alec's chest wound has healed, Magnus is finally somewhat accepting his new lifestyle of drinking and moping around the loft. 

They're at a standstill, and they're both too afraid to break it. 

Alec has come by every night after work to bring dinner to Magnus and spend some time with his boyfriend who is hurting far more than he can admit. And then he goes back to the Institute to sleep in his cold bedroom, tossing and turning until he can gets up and tackles the training rooms. 

He glances at his bruised knuckles, hiding them under the table so Magnus won't notice. Iratzes help, but only for so long; he's still half human. 

"Thank you for dinner, Magnus. This was delicious." 

"Of course, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Magnus smiles as Alec stands up, going into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink before coming back to stand beside Magnus. 

"Well, I should be headed back now. Um...I hope you have a good night." Alec presses his lips to Magnus' forehead chastely, and squeezes his shoulder in passing. 

Magnus closes his eyes and sighs, gaining the courage he shouldn't need to say two words to his boyfriend who only wants to help. 

"Stay over!" Magnus says, right when Alec's hand touches the door. 

"You want me to?" Alec turns and walks back to stand in front of Magnus. 

"Alexander, you're always welcome here. I sincerely apologize if I've been making you feel like you aren't. I know the situation hasn't been ideal, and I haven't communicated like I should be, but I want you here. I don't blame you if you don't want to stay." 

"Magnus, all I want is you. I've been keeping my distance because I thought that's what you wanted. I'm sorry for misunderstanding." 

Magnus shakes his head and stands up from the table, resting his palm on the cool glass of the table, trying to conceal his trembling. "Darling, it was my fault. You just try to help, and I'm pushing you away."

"You have that right," Alec lowers his voice and mutters, "It's my fault." 

"Please, don't. Don't blame yourself. I don't want you to feel that way, I made the decision myself. I don't want you to stay just to beat yourself up." 

"You're right, I'm sorry." Alec reaches out his hand and sighs in relief when Magnus interlocks their fingers, squeezing his hand gently and giving him a small smile. "What do you need? What can I do to help?" 

Every single fiber in Magnus' being want to utter the words, "Nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about me." He wants to run, he wants to hide, he wants to raise his walls that have been perfected after centuries of hurt. 

But then he looks into Alec's eyes and sees no anger, no fear, no condescension. Sympathy, yes, but not out of pity. Out of love. 

Just pure, unbridled love in his Angel's hazel eyes.

"Can you hold me?" Alec's eyes light up, and he nods before wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist. Magnus leans into the touch as Alec steers them both towards the bedroom.

"Would you maybe like a bath, first? I can just fill it up and then give you some space. Or I could stay, if you want." 

"Can you stay?" 

Alec nods, "Of course, once we're done we can go to bed." Alec busies himself with filling up the bathtub and making the water hot like Magnus likes it. 

Once they're both in the bath, Magnus lays his head against Alec's chest, closing his eyes and breathing in the comfort of sandalwood and a warm body holding him close. Alec slinks his arms around Magnus' stomach, grabbing onto his hands and tangling them together. 

Magnus sighs and presses a kiss to Alec's knuckles. Magnus wouldn't have heard Alec's sharp intake of breathe if he wasn't laying against Alec's chest. 

"Alexander, what's wrong with your knuckles?" Magnus keeps his grip tight as he examines the bruised and skin-split knuckles, only imagining how painful it must feel. 

"No-nothing Magnus, I'm fine." 

"Don't you dare lie to me. You know how hard it was for me to ask you to hold me, and yet here you are lying about your injuries. What happened?" His tone is far more stern than it should be, but it must get the point across because Alec starts talking. 

"I-I've been training at the Institute...more than usual...because I can't really sleep. I've been tossing and turning in bed...and, it's just hard to sleep now." 

"So you get up and train instead of sleeping." Magnus finishes for him, wincing when Alec hums in response. 

"Darling, why haven't you used an iratze?" 

"They've been burning out too quickly. I've done it pretty much every night since I've been back to work, so the iratze can heal it but only until I do it again." Magnus feels a lump in his throat, Alec's been doing all of this because he can't sleep without Magnus and has been trying to give him space. 

Magnus runs his thumb softly over the abused knuckles and kisses each knuckle once more. 

"I wish you'd talk to me." Magnus says, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. Magnus knows it's all his fault for not welcoming Alec to talk to him. 

He wishes Alec would just say that. Say that it's because Magnus has been a selfish dick who cares too much about his own wallowing to even consider the pain of others. 

But he doesn't. He won't. Because Alec is far too selfless to do so he simply replies with, "I didn't want you to worry about me too. I've been doing this for far longer than after...Jace, so I'm used to it." 

"You shouldn't have to be used to it, Alec. I'm sorry that I've made you feel as if you couldn't talk to me. Come on, let's get them healed." Magnus gets out of the bath, pulling on the plug to begin draining the water before gently taking Alec's hand and helping him out of the bath. 

Magnus searches the drawers of clothes Alec has, pulling out a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a soft sweater, handing it to him before going into his closet to find the same for himself. 

"Sit down," Magnus points to the bed and Alec hops onto the golden sheets, immediately reaching for Magnus as he sits beside him. 

Magnus hums and cards a ringless hand through Alec's wet hair a few times. 

"Let me activate the healing rune," Magnus says, reaching over Alec for his stele laying on the nightstand. 

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you." Alec says with a dispassionate laugh. Magnus runs his stele over his iratze rune, squeezing his hand and giving his stele back to Alec, who throws it on his pile of clothes beside the bed. 

Magnus watches the skin knit back together, blue bruises fading. "We take care of each other, okay?Never, ever feel like you can't talk to me. I know I've been moping and not very responsive, but I love you. I want you to feel safe here with me. I want to share your burdens, you've been sharing mine. You've put up with all of this," Magnus says, waving a dismissive hand toward himself. 

Alec's brows furrow in confusion, "What are you talking about? I haven't had to put up with anything. Magnus, you're dealing with something very traumatic and difficult, and I just want to be there for you in anyway I can. If that's giving you space, or keeping you close then that's what I'll do."

Magnus hums, scooting toward the head of the bed so he can get under the golden comforter. "How about you start with keeping me close? How does that sound?" 

Alec smiles, as bright as the setting sun steaming through the windows, and nods. Magnus makes grabby hands toward Magnus and Alec dives onto the other end of the bed, stuffing his legs under the covers and pulling Magnus closer. 

Magnus happily sighs in contentment as he nuzzles Alec's neck, kissing his deflect rune. 

“Sleep now, we’ll talk in the morning. Promise.” Magnus kisses Alec in the lips chastely, as if sealing the promise. 

Magnus is far from okay, but he’s got his passionate, stubborn, sweet Nephilim to help mend the pieces back together.


	67. I did the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 and send me shit to write! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Magnus says, standing up from his place at the table after eating two helpings of the takeout he ordered. 

Alec looks up from his empty plate, "Are you okay? 

Magnus smiles at his concern and nods, "Of course, I've just had a tiring day and my magic is closer to depleted than I'd like. Will you be joining me?"

Alec shakes his head but stands up from the table, immediately reaching for Magnus. 

"I have some emails I should respond to, but I can do those in bed. How about we get you ready for bed and then I'll tuck you in?" 

Magnus hums happily, "That sounds delightful, Alexander." 

Magnus leans heavily of Alec as they walk to the bedroom. Magnus flops onto the bed as Alec goes into the bathroom to find his makeup wipes. Then he goes into Magnus' insanely large closet and smiles as he sees a pile of Alec's clothes lying next to Magnus' own sweaters and sweatpants. 

He picks up the ones he knows Magnus likes and deposits everything onto the bed, next to his worn out husband.

"Come on, Magnus, stay with me for one more second," He says softly, bringing the makeup wipe across his forehead and cheeks. Once all the powder is gone, he uses another one to gently wipe away Magnus' eyeshadow and eyeliner. 

"You're so gorgeous," He whispers, cupping Magnus' cheeks and kissing the tip of his nose. Magnus sighs happily in response, grabbing onto Alec's hand and linking their fingers. 

"Here, let's get you changed." Alec patiently unbuttons Magnus' vest and slips his shirt over his head, replacing it with a comfy sweater so Magnus won't get cold. 

He then slides Magnus' pants off and slowly pulls the sweatpants up until they're lying low on his hips,l and leaving them be, considering how unresponsive Magnus already is it won't matter much to him anyway. 

"Lay with me darling," Magnus whines, holding onto Alec's hands with a surprisingly strong grip. 

"Let me go get my laptop and then I'll come back." Alec goes back out into the kitchen, where he left his laptop before dinner, and sees a sink full of dirty dishes. Knowing Magnus hates his loft showing any signs of being dirty or not taken care of, he rolls up his sleeves and washes them with hot, soapy water. 

Alec hums to a song he heard Magnus playing on the radio earlier and finishes the dishes, leaning them in the strainer to dry overnight. 

Alec grabs his laptop and walks back into the bedroom, pausing when he sees Magnus clutching his pillow, fingers still full of rings. 

He chuckles, knowing he forget something. 

Alec slides into bed and immediately folds his husband into his arms, relishing in his warmth.

"Finally decided to join me," Magnus slurs, lips pressing against Alec's collarbone. 

"I did the dishes. Didn't want them to be sitting in the sink dirty all night."

"Thank you 'lexander. Ya know I could've done them with magic." 

"No need, you're already depleted and it honestly wasn't that big of a deal. I live here too." Alec gently takes Magnus' hand and starts pulling his rings off. He leaves his wedding ring, knowing he never takes it off, and sets the rest on his nightstand. 

They clank as they hit the wood, jerking Magnus awake and making Alec wince. "Sorry, just taking your rings off. Go to sleep, love, I'm right here." Alec kisses his temple affectionately and pulls his laptop so it's sitting on his thigh. 

Magnus' adorable snuffles and periodically pulling Alec closer gets Alec's through his never ending array of emails.

After what seems like hours of replying to boring Clave stuff, Alec finally shuts his laptop off and sets it beside the bed. 

As soon as he turns to face Magnus, Magnus nuzzles his neck and grips his sweater. Alec smiles and falls asleep, surrounded by warmth and security.


	68. You don’t have to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing well! 
> 
> I’ve hit a wall regarding writing so I honestly can’t tell you when I’ll update next but at least I got this one out! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

"Hey, Magnus, can I sit in here with you?" Alec pokes his head in Magnus' apothecary, where he disappeared about half an hour ago.

Since then, Alec has gotten very lonely waiting on the couch, so he finally got up and went to see what Magnus has gotten himself up to in the time they've been apart. 

"Of course, come on in," Magnus looks up from his potion and waves a hand toward him. Alec grins and walks over to him, sliding an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and Magnus rewards him with a gentle kiss. 

As soon as Alec makes a move to make the kiss deeper, Magnus pulls away and smirks, "No, Alexander, I have work to finish."

"Yeah, work that so inconsiderately took you away from me." Alec reluctantly takes a step back, trying one last tactic with his signature Lightwood pout. 

"I did not invite you in here to convince me to take you back to the couch and have my way with you. Let me finish this and then I'm all yours." Magnus returns to his vials and hums while walking around his apothecary to gather ingredients. 

"You didn't have to ask, love. Wherever I go, you're always welcomed." Magnus speaks into the silence a few moments later. Alec cocks his head, confused, before realizing that Magnus means asking to enter his apothecary. 

"I know," Alec says, smiling sheepishly, "but I know that you need your space sometimes and you told me your apothecary is that space for you. I didn't want to intrude." 

"You're the sweetest," Magnus kisses him again gently, gripping onto his jacket. "But I don't need any space right now, I just have to get this potion ready to brew so I can give it to my client tomorrow." 

"Don't you normally have a few days notice for these things?" Alec curiously asks, settling in Magnus' chair in front of the desk he rarely uses. 

Alec can't remember one time he walked into Magnus' apothecary to see him sitting down. Normally he's up, striding around and plucking things from shelves. 

Well, a few times Magnus fell asleep, but Magnus swore him to secrecy. 

"Normally they do, but sometimes emergencies arise," Magnus replies, picking up a vial and studying it before setting it back down. 

Alec hums, spinning a pen around between his two fingers. 

"This is for a young vampire who is having trouble adapting to her new way of life. This will calm her and it forces her to comply to whatever her clan leader tells her. It will help her get through training and such without lashing out." 

"Is this one of Raphael's vampires?" 

"No, this is for a clan in Portugal. I'm close with the leader of the vamp clan over there, so he'll just portal in and get it tomorrow."

"You're usually super stingy with emergency clients." Magnus spins on his toes at Alec’s comment and faces his husband, frowning. 

"Am not! I think that's more of your thing, especially when we're making out or cuddling and I get a call. You're the one who complains!" 

"Because you're in very high demand and I don't think that's fair! You should spend more time with me because you married me!" Alec exclaims, making Magnus smile fondly at his dramatic husband and walk over to kiss him. 

“Stop sweet talking me. The longer I’m in here the less time we have for whatever you’re planning on doing with me after this.” Magnus murmurs against his lips, running a hand through his hair before sauntering back over to his potion. 

Magnus chuckles at Alec’s sputtering, but soon a comfortable silence fills the room, Alec’s presence the most comforting. 

“Thank you for being so kind about the whole apothecary thing,” Magnus says, grabbing a marker and labeling the vile. “A warlock’s apothecary is normally a safe space for us, and it’s considered an intrusion when one enters, even if they’re close to the person. Catarina is my best friend, but I’ve only been in her apothecary a handful of times. It’s just sweet of you to ask, especially knowing I’ve already told you this beforehand.” Magnus slides the vile onto a shelf and turns around to face Alec with a smile. 

“But you, my darling,” Magnus starts, moving closer and relishing in how Alec’s eyes light up and his smile widens when he sees Magnus is done. “You have become more of a safe space than this apothecary ever could be. So,” Magnus grabs Alec’s hands and pulls him off his chair and into his arms. “Thank you for being that safe person for me.” 

“Always, Magnus. Thank you for trusting me enough so I can be that person for you.” Alec grins and Magnus leans up for a kiss. 

And when Alec makes the kiss deeper, well, who is Magnus to deny his husband anything?


	69. I bought you a ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)
> 
> I’m kinda going through some stuff rn so updates may be a bit sporadic and I apologize in advance!

"Wow, this is so cool!" Alec hears Magnus say from the living room. 

"What?" Alec calls from the dining room, where he was attempting to get five minutes of work done without being distracted by his overly-enthusiastic husband. 

"Broadway is performing The Lion King. You've seen that movie, right Alexander?" 

Alec slides out of his chair at the table so he can glare at Magnus, who snickers curled up on the couch scrolling through his some overrated social media site. His feet are tucked under a blanket, and he kicks them excitedly as he squeals about the Lion King again.

Magnus raises an eyebrow as Alec moves closer, still judging him with his signature glare. 

"Come on, darling, if it wasn't for me you would have been doomed! You would have never known the preciousness of a Disney movie." 

"Or movies at all, really," Magnus adds, earning himself a swat on the arm. But when Alec sits on Magnus' lap and grins, he knows it's all in fun. 

"Well, that's just another reason to thank you for saving me from the horrors of being a repressed Shadowhunter." Alec says, leaning his head against Magnus' neck and watching him scroll through Instagram, periodically pausing to double tap a picture. 

"No need to thank me, Alexander, your very presence is thank you enough." 

"Why do you always have to make things more sentimental?" 

"Because you love it!" Magnus kisses his temple and moves his phone to his left hand so he can gently card his fingers through Alec's hair in a comforting motion. 

Alec purrs and melts under his husband's touch, his paperwork lying on the dining room table long forgotten, but Magnus' mention of the Lion King performance sparking an idea in Alec's head for their next date night. 

———

It's a few weeks later when Alec tells Magnus he has a surprise for him. 

"Oh dear God, Alexander, we've been together long enough! You know I hate surprises." 

"But you'll like this one, I promise you." 

Magnus sighs but smiles, "When should I be ready for you?" 

Alec hums, titling his head, "How about meet me in my office at 6:45, and then we can portal straight there. Unless you want to walk." Magnus shakes his head and kisses his husband goodbye. 

"Nope, I'll see you then. Have a great day, darling." 

"You, too." Alec steps out of their loft with a wide smile.

At work, he tells everyone he possibly can about the two tickets he managed to snag for Broadway's Lion King performance, and how excited Magnus seemed seeing the ad on his phone. 

The time for Magnus to portal in comes slower than Alec hoped, but it arrives soon enough, and with it a portal of blue magic and his husband dressed in a pair of stunning navy blue dress pants and a black top. 

"Good evening, love of my life! I hope I dressed the part!" Magnus enters his office with a flourish. 

"You always do, you look beautiful Magnus. Ready to go?" 

"Whenever you are. But unfortunately, you'll have to tell me the place in order for us to portal." 

"Oh, okay, fine," Alec throws his hands up and then circles them around Magnus' waist. "We're going to Broadway, to see the Lion King. I bought you a ticket." 

Magnus eyes light up and then a pair of familiar lips slam against his own, and warm fingers play with the hairs at the nape of Alec's neck. 

"Wow, so I think I did okay, then?" Alec manages to say after Magnus finally pulls away with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

"You did wonderful, Alexander. I love the Lion King."

"I couldn't tell," Alec warmly teases, bumping their noses together affectionately. Magnus smiles shyly and presses his forehead against Alec's collarbone, swaying them gently. 

“Thank you for doing this for us.” Magnus says, squeezing Alec’s waist tighter. 

“Of course Magnus, you deserve so much more than a Broadway ticket.” 

Magnus hums, “How about we start with that, though, yeah?” 

“Okay,” Alec softly replies, losing himself in the warmth of Magnus for another moment before following Magnus through the portal to what would become one of their favorite date nights of all time.


	70. You’re warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you wish :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 I love to scream about Shadowhunters and other shows

Magnus groans as he hears Alec's seven o'clock alarm go off. He hates the damn thing as much as Alec does, as it means his husband has to join the land of the living and leave him alone in bed. 

"Alexander, darling, your alarm," Magnus whispers, nudging his calf with his foot. When he hears no response, he sits up and shakes Alec's shoulder gently. Normally it doesn't take much to wake Alec, he's got those Nephilim senses even in sleep. He's much more prone to being late to work due to needing morning snuggles, not sleeping in. 

"Alec, you need to get up. I'm afraid you're going to be late if you sleep any longer." Magnus runs his hand through Alec's hair, pausing when he feels moisture on his forehead. 

And what's even more concerning, a distinct heat coming off his body in waves. Magnus sighs and reaches over to cut Alec's alarm off on his phone. 

His strong, demon fighting, heroic Shadowhunter has a fever. 

"Alexander, you need to get up." Magnus softly says. 

"Mags, no. Stop, I'm sleepy." Alec finally whines, burrowing further into the covers. 

"I know you are, but you have a fever. I need to call your sister to tell her you can't come in today." 

"Wait, what?" Alec opens one eye and reaches for Magnus. 

Magnus interlocks their fingers, his heart clenching at how desperate Alec is for comfort, "You're warm, my love. And sick. Let me call Izzy and have her take over the Institute today, alright?" 

"Okay," Alec says, "But I'm really cold, not hot." He whimpers and Magnus' heart breaks. 

"I'll go make some tea, and get the blankets from the living room." Alec grabs his wrist, shaking his head as he shivers from the cold. 

"No, please don't leave. I'm just...so cold and I want you here. Please," Magnus knows vulnerability is not something Alec just lets everyone see. He's more vulnerable in front of Magnus, but he's never seen Alec like this. Even demon wounds that leave Alec in bed for days don't seem to make Alec this miserable.

"I'll stay, it's alright. Here," Magnus snaps his fingers and a hot cup of tea appears in his hands. He brings it to Alec's lips and tilts it forward. Alec takes a small sip and then shakes his head, pulling away from the mug. 

"Come on, darling, you need to stay hydrated. It's either this or water. Drink some more and then I'll lay with you." Alec glares at Magnus, his eyes cloudy and small pout jutting his lower lip out. Magnus would tell him just how adorable his husband really is if the situation were any different, but for now he just smiles softly and presses the mug against Alec's lip again. 

Alec continues to drink the tea, weakly protesting after drinking half of it. Magnus sets the mug down on the nightstand, and scoots over to Alec's side. Alec throws himself over Magnus, wrapping trembling arms around his waist and burrowing his face into Magnus' neck. 

"Shh, my love, it's okay. Go to sleep, your body needs it, I'm not going anywhere." Magnus cards his hand through his husband's hair, soothing him enough so he can fall back asleep, hopefully until his fever breaks. 

Magnus sighs, pulling his Alexander closer and then snapping his fingers, depositing both his laptop and phone onto his lap. He calls Isabelle first, telling her Alec is sick and unable to come into work today and probably even tomorrow since he'll need the rest. 

Then he opens his laptop and goes through his client list for the next two days, moving appointments around and rescheduling house calls. 

Alec snuffles and a congested snore fills the room. Magnus wrinkles his nose in adoration, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Mags?" 

"Right here, darling, how are you feeling?" 

"Like shit." 

Magnus hums, biting his lip so he doesn't snort. "To be expected. I can imagine angelic powers don't really apply to mundane sicknesses."

"That's so stupid. They'll heal demon wounds but not a virus?" 

"I'm afraid not, but don't worry, you're in much better hands. Warlocks have been taking care of these types of things for centuries, maybe not a stubborn Nephilim caught with it, but I'm married to you so perhaps I'll let it slide this time." 

"Wow, thanks so much. Your generosity is earth shattering." Alec rolls his eyes and scowls. 

Magnus laughs, joyously bright and ecstatic that Alec is feeling at least a bit better enough for his usual grumpiness to reappear. 

"You're adorable, Alexander." Magnus leans down and kisses his forehead, humming approvingly when the skin is not nearly as hot as it was earlier. 

"How can you even say that? I'm bathing in my own sweat, drooling all over your silk robe, and breathing like a Behemoth demon." 

"And somehow my darling," Magnus starts, taking Alec's hands and pressing a kiss to his thumb, "You're still just as beautiful. I consider it an honor that you trust me enough to take care of you."

"I don't really have a choice." Alec grumbles, hazel eyes peeking up at Magnus as Alec burrows under the blankets.

"No, I suppose not. If you'd like, though, I can ask Jace and Izzy to come take care of you." 

"No! No, please no! You're the best!” Alec immediately responds, curling closer to Magnus and throwing a leg around his torso. 

Magnus hums, “That’s what I thought.”


	71. No reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

Magnus portals into his loft, sighing and stretching his arms above his head. He stops when he sees a very snuggly Nephilim sprawled out on the couch, watching some demon fighting show he's come to love on Netflix. 

"Hey, Mags!" Alec happily greets, pulling himself off the couch and moving closer to Magnus, "Was your day okay?" 

Magnus groans instinctively as Alec's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer so his temple rests against Alec's collarbone. Magnus nuzzles closer, his hand reaching up to absentmindedly play with the hairs at the nape of Alec's neck. 

"To be completely honest with you, love, it was exhausting. And not just physically. But I'm fine, I thought you wanted to go to dinner. Portal to that place in Italy." 

Alec shakes his head with a soft chuckle. "You're so coy when you want to be, Magnus. There's no way we're portaling to dinner when you can barely stand. Especially considering you just admitted it yourself. We'll order takeout, take a bath, head to bed early tonight, okay?" 

"But, Italy?" Magnus reluctantly looks up at Alec, not wanting to see the disappointment written all over his face, but only being met with fond hazel eyes. 

"Magnus, you're tired. You don't have to always be so willing to exert your magic just for me. I'd rather have you curled up with me on this couch than you showing me the world. While I love that side of you too, you need to relax for now. Italy will be waiting on us when you're better rested. You know me, I don't need any of that. I don't want any of that. I just want you." 

And he does, he knows Alexander so damn well. And what's even more shocking is how much Alec knows Magnus. Knows that he's used to giving his lovers everything they want. All the shiny and grand things in the world to keep them occupied from seeing who Magnus really was. 

He doesn't need that facade around Alec. He learned that as soon as the Shadowhunter saw his golden eyes and called them beautiful. 

Old habits die hard, though, and Magnus is just waiting for the day Alec has enough of him and leaves. 

But again, Alec is tuned into Magnus' emotions, and says exactly the right thing to convince Magnus to stay in for tonight, "I'm not going anywhere Magnus. I promise. Come sit with me?" Alec stretches his hand out, wedding ring shining in the chandelier light.

Magnus takes his hand, and lets himself be gently pushed to the couch, wrapped up in a soft blanket, leaned against a warm body who's currently on the phone with their favorite pizza place a few blocks from their loft. 

Alec gets off the phone and slips it into his sweatpants pocket before his hand cards through Magnus' hair. Alec amusingly laughs as he can practically feel Magnus purring. 

"The pizza will be here in a bit. You want to watch that cat show?"

"That's fine." Alec pauses his demon show and finds some cat show Magnus is only halfway through watching. 

"Why would you do all of this for me? Be okay with canceling plans so late?" Magnus asks before Alec hits play. 

Alec sighs and resumes running gentle fingers through his hair, messing up the spikes Magnus perfected earlier this morning; Magnus doesn't have the energy nor the reason to care. 

"No reason. Well, except for the obvious one. I love you and you deserve this and so much more."

"I love you too, my darling. Thank you for this." Magnus moves his arms out of his little cocoon, cupping Alec's cheek and giving him an affectionate kiss. 

"There's no need to thank me. Just tell me what you need and you'll know I'll find a way to give it to you." 

Magnus smiles and burrows further into the warm embrace. He knows Alec doesn't mind canceling their plans in the slightest. Because whenever he shows Alec something grand, Alec always looks at Magnus like he's the grand thing. Alec looks at Magnus like he hung the damn stars himself, and it melts every single strand of coldness he possesses regarding relationships in his heart due to past expectations. 

His husband's gaze is enough to shatter the walls Magnus has perfected after centuries of practice.

And Magnus thinks that's beautiful. Magnus thinks that's miraculous, that he was given another chance at finding the love he deserves. 

And that chance seems to be a damn success as they laugh at cats getting scared by cucumbers and eat an entire pizza in an hour, curled up together on the couch.


	72. I’ll meet you halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 and feel free to send me prompts/feedback! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you wanna ❤️

"Good wonderful evening, my darling, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?" Alec rolls his eyes fondly at his husband's rather exhausting penchant for dramatics.

"You know why I'm calling. You've yet to text me where we're going to dinner tonight. You know I hate to be left waiting." 

"I certainly know that, Alexander. Mhm, let me think..." Alec sighs as he hears Magnus humming and the sound of papers ruffling through the phone. 

"Magnusssssss!" Alec whines, flopping down in his desk chair. 

"You're adorable, darling," Magnus says, "I wish I could kiss you right now." 

"I mean you could if you came and kidnapped me. I could tell Izzy to take over the Institute until tomorrow." 

"That sounds like a very lovely idea, but unfortunately I have a few more things to get done before dinner tonight." 

"Speaking of dinner, have you decided in the thirty seconds we've been talking?" Magnus laughs, making Alec's heart fill with love. 

Magnus tuts his teeth playfully, "So impatient. How about that Thai place a few blocks from the loft. We both really liked their stuffed chili peppers last time." 

"Ah, that place," Alec's stomach growls at the thought of dinner, but then he glances at his laptop and sees it's not even four yet. 

"Do you want me to pick you up, love? I have a few more things to do in my apothecary and then a client at 5 but I can portal in after that."

"Don't worry about coming to get me, you're closer anyway. I'll meet you halfway. That way neither one of us has to walk too far but we'll be together when we walk to the restaurant." 

"A lovely idea. Let's meet at the entrance to Central Park. Good enough for you?"

"Yep, oh, and Magnus?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can we make it earlier than usual? I'm starving and I kinda want you to myself for as long as possible once we get back to the loft." 

"Ooh, seducing me already? I didn't know you were so good at getting warlocks into your bed." 

"Actually it's your bed, but yeah, I guess." Alec blushes and smiles. 

"And there's my Alexander. Perfectly incapable of flirting for more than three seconds. It's our bed, to correct you, and I have no problem with that. What time works for you?" 

Alec shuffles through his papers on his desk to find the sticky note he makes each morning with things he has to do before leaving. The last thing on his list is a conference call with a few other Heads of various Institutes at 4:30, which shouldn't last longer than an hour, but Alec will cut it short if he has to. 

Anything for Magnus and Thai. 

"5:30 at the entrance to Central Park?" 

"Perfect. See you then, pretty boy." 

"Can't wait." 

"I can only imagine. What plans do you have for me after dinner?" 

"Now, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, what kind of husband would I be to just give away all my secrets? 

"Alexanderrrrrr!" Now it's Magnus' turn to whine. 

"Nope, whining won't do it for me. Besides, you didn't tell me where you picked for dinner until I practically forced it out of you. You'll just have to wait, Magnus." 

"You're a menace, but I love you dearly."

"Save the sweet talk for later!" Alec says, listening to Magnus stutter for a response. 

Alec laughs, "I love you too Mags, see you later." 

The next two hours are spent not doing the work he was supposed to be completing, but coming up with a romantic way to show Magnus just how much he's loved after they get home that night. 

And it definitely works in his favor.


	73. Take mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me feel all warm and fuzzy so I hope you enjoy 🥰
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me unbelievably happy so leave them if you want to make me smile :)

Magnus wakes up to a warm body pressed against him, trapping him in a tight embrace that Magnus secretly loves. 

Messy raven locks tickle Magnus' chin, and long arms wind around his waist, instinctively tightening their grip. 

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus whispers against Alec's lips, waiting for the moment when his eyes open. 

Hazel eyes meet gold unglamored ones, and they both sleepily smile before Magnus leans down for another kiss. 

"What do you say to coffee on the balcony before the big bad Clave takes you away from me?" 

Alec chuckles and nods his head, playing with Magnus' fingers, enjoying the feel of warm skin without rings adorning his digits. 

"That sounds nice. Only thing is, I didn't bring a jacket or sweater last night since you portaled me here, so I'll probably be cold." 

"You came over to my loft without a sweater?" 

Alec smiles sheepishly and nods, biting his lower lip. 

"Wow, the world must be ending!" Magnus presses a hand to his chest. 

"The worlds been ending for over a thousand years, Magnus, get with the program." 

"Such an optimist!" Magnus retorts, rolling his eyes. 

"Take mine," Magnus rolls out of bed and digs into one of his dresser drawers, where he keeps his more comfortable clothing, "Don't worry, I won't give you any of my Pandemonium wardrobe. These are purely designed for comfort." 

"Wait, you have sweaters that are actually meant to keep you warm rather than look all fashionable?"

"Yes, Alexander," Magnus sighs exasperatedly, "Now do you want my sweater or not?" 

"Yes!" Alec shouts defensively. Magnus smiles and throws it over to Alec. He catches it and immediately wraps it around him, making the warlock's heart skip a beat.

"It smells like you." 

Magnus raises an eyebrow and places his hands on his hips. "Should I ask what I smell like?" 

"You smell like sandalwood and vanilla. It's obviously a good smell." 

Magnus glances at his feet, at a loss for words when it comes to this Angel wrapped up in his silk golden sheets. 

"Come on, let's go have coffee." Alec says a few moments later, slipping his head and arms through the sweater and getting out of bed. 

Alec heads to the coffee machine but Magnus grabs his arm to stop him. "What, I thought we were making coffee?" 

"With that cheap thing? Nope, I have a few places of my own I figured I should introduce you to." 

Magnus flicks his wrist, opening the balcony doors. Alec shivers and presses closer to Magnus. Magnus hums, happily accepting more snuggles from his Shadowhunter. They sit down on one of the chairs out on the balcony, Magnus summoning a fuzzy blanket to curl around the both of them. 

Alec nuzzles into Magnus' neck, Magnus squealing when a freezing nose presses against his neck. 

"Sorry," Alec amusingly whispers, kissing his neck. 

"It's quite alright, darling. Now, where would you like coffee? A small cafe in Paris, or a bed and breakfast in Moscow? They're both absolutely delicious." 

"Which makes the best cup of hot coffee? I think that's what we really need right now." 

Magnus laughs and snaps his fingers, conjuring two cups of steaming coffee, both in stoneware mugs. 

"Moscow it is, then. Go on now, try it." Alec sits up so the coffee won't spill, and takes a long sip of the bitter yet soothing liquid. 

"This is so good. If you can conjure up coffee like this every morning why did you even tell me to buy that twenty dollar coffee machine?”

“It builds character, darling. Besides, I couldn’t just start giving you good coffee, I had to wean you off of that horrid Institute stuff.”

Alec laughs and agrees, “Yeah that stuff is nasty. It’s mostly water. This is so much better than that. It’s even got whipped cream on top!” Alec says happily, scooping a finger through the melting whipped cream on top. 

“Tell me Alexander,” Magnus starts, dabbing some whipped cream onto Alec’s nose. He scrunches his nose adorably, “Do you think whipped cream is better on top of coffee or on a Nephilim’s nose?”

“I have no idea, why don’t you try both and tell me which is sweeter to you.” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary, I already know which I prefer. However, I’d never turn down another taste.” Magnus kisses his nose, both of them smiling far too wide for it to be first thing in the morning. 

Alec should be two cups into watered down coffee by now, wanting to slam his forehead against his desk so he could pass out and avoid work for the rest of the day. Magnus should be welcoming clients into his home and putting up with their foolish demands. 

But they won’t think about that right now, because the bad things don’t hold a candle to spending the morning huddled under blankets, drinking hot coffee, staving away both the cold and their inevitable parting.


	74. We can share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr and force me to write something for you! Requests are open :) 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing!

"What happened to two chocolate shakes?" Magnus asks as Alec approaches with only one milkshake in a tall glass. 

"Apparently their shakes were super popular this weekend," Alec says, sitting down and shrugging, an adorably confused expression on his face. "I bought the last one. We can share." 

Magnus looks at the milkshake with two straws poking out of it before glancing back at Alec.

"Unless...you didn't want to?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, I do, of course I do. Sorry, you're just super cute. I had to sit and stare for a second." Alec blushes and takes a sip of the milkshake before placing it in front of Magnus.

"Good?" Magnus raises an eyebrow as Alec nods his head. 

"Yes, I can't believe it's been fifteen years since I've been here." Alec says almost wistfully, looking around at the small restaurant hidden in the midst of fancier places. 

"Well, I didn't even know this place existed until today. Thank you for introducing it to me. Their burgers are fantastic, and I'm sure this milkshake will be too."

"Try it then!" Alec says, almost giddy with anticipation. Magnus smiles and sips the milkshake. It's hand mixed and homemade, something Magnus appreciates much more these days considering everything is processed. What's even more special is that Alec clearly adores this place, so the milkshake being delicious is really just an added bonus. 

"Wow, I definitely wish we could have gotten another one because this is very good. We should add this to our list of best restaurants." Magnus winks as Alec smiles widely, reaching over to take his hand. 

Magnus normally does the dinner recommendations on date nights but Alec wanted to share a place near and dear to his heart with Magnus.

"You can show me the world and I love that, but this place means a lot to me. Can we go?"

And of course Magnus agreed. He could never deny Alexander anything, let alone a request like that. 

"So, we have our milkshake. Tell me about your experience with this place." Magnus says, taking a second sip before scooting it over to Alec's side of the table. 

"Oh, alright," Alec takes a quick sip before launching into his story. "So my dad was always the one to take Izzy out to places when she was younger and stuck inside the Institute. He never took me because I was closer to becoming a real Shadowhunter, training, and studying," Magnus frowns and squeezes Alec's hand. "Izzy always came back and talked about the chocolate milkshake at some small little diner place. And then one day, my dad just came to the library where I was drawing runes and told me to put my books up. I thought I was in trouble or something, but he took my hand and walked me to this diner. Then we ordered two chocolate shakes and he asked me how my training was going. That was one of the only times I saw him as my father rather than my mentor or boss." Alec shrugs and takes one more sip of the milkshake before handing it back to Magnus, "You can have the rest." 

"I'm glad you have that with him, Alexander." Magnus says simply, knowing there isn't a right thing to say in such a moment. 

"Yeah, me too. It's hard to think about it sometimes, that I can only think of a few times where he showed me kindness, but at least I have something to remember." 

"I appreciate you showing me this place and trusting me enough to tell me the backstory behind it." Magnus says softly, running his thumb over Alec's palm soothingly, sensing the somber tone of the conversation. 

"Of course, I trust you more than anyone." 

Magnus gives him a small smile, "As do I, darling. Are you ready to go? I've demolished the rest of that shake." 

"You most certainly did," Alec eyes the empty glass, that Magnus practically licked to get all the ice cream out after Alec finished talking to Magnus about his father. 

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" Magnus swats his arm before leading them out of the small restaurant, passing a few other families and couples on their way out. Alec waves to their waiter and she kindly smiles back, telling them to have a great night. 

"Sorry they were almost out of ice cream. We can always come back." Alec offers once outside, grabbing onto Magnus' hand despite the sweltering July heat. 

"We can, but honestly, sharing a milkshake is far more romantic. I enjoyed that more than if I had my own."

"Really? Because you had at least three-fourths of that milkshake." 

"I told you to leave me alone about that! It's not nice to tease your boyfriend about how much he eats." Magnus pouts and crosses his arms, looking away from Alec.

"Aww, Mags, don't be mad. It's date night." 

"Well, I have no choice but to be mad. My boyfriend just insulted me." Magnus huffs. 

"Would a kiss make it better?" Alec asks, stopping their walk back to the loft to face Magnus.

"Maybe," Magnus shrugs, purposely looking away from Alec attempting to hide his smile. 

"Well then let me make it better." Alec says, leaning down to press his lips to Magnus'.


	75. I was just thinking about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all THANK YOU for supporting me through 75 chapters holy shit I’m so happy!! 
> 
> Secondly, enjoy as always :) 
> 
> Thirdly (is that a word?!?) kudos comments and subscriptions make me beyond happy so leave them if you’d like!!

"Can you come back in about an hour to discuss the weapons budget for the upcoming month?" Alec signs the demon report and hands it back to Isabelle. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll bring Jace too. He'll need to be there since he's monitoring the younger Shadowhunters and their weapon usage." 

"Great, go get some rest. I'll see you in a bit." Alec stands up from his desk and ruffles her already messed up hair. Izzy grabs his hand and jerks it away before rolling her eyes fondly and snatching the report.

"See ya big bro!" She calls out as she leaves his office. Alec sighs and falls back down on his desk chair. 

He already had to sit through a meeting with the Head of the Chicago Institute on transfers, and he doesn't want to sit through another meeting regarding the weapons budget. Granted, it's with his siblings so it shouldn't be too awful, but he really just wants his bed and his husband. 

Is that really too much to ask? 

Apparently so, as he finds some motivation to put aside his wants for forty-five minutes and get some work done. He finishes reading all the demon reports left in his inbox, and has a short phone conversation with the Head of the Chicago Institute about potential alliances between new Shadowhunters from both New York and Chicago. Now he's only left with reviewing the weeks transfer requests and then the budget meeting with Izzy and Jace and he's set for the night. 

It's nearing five o'clock when Alec pulls out his phone hoping he got a response from Magnus asking him when he'd visit to update the wards. 

This morning, Magnus happily told him he would be arriving near the end of the day so he could whisk his baby away for the night. Alec sighs and pouts as he sees no new messages from Magnus. 

Alec chucks his phone over where the couch is, picking up his pen and getting back to reviewing transfer requests to and from his Institute. 

"Knock, knock, I bring happiness to this godforsaken Institute." Alec smirks and sets his pen down, thankful for the distraction of seeing his husband stride through his office. 

"Magnus, hey, I was just thinking about you."

Magnus smiles and leans over his desk to kiss Alec gently. 

"I hope they were happy thoughts." 

"Always," Alec says, grabbing onto Magnus' jacket and pulling him close, "Here to update the wards?" 

"I am." Alec pouts at this, practically asking for a second kiss.

"And here I was thinking you just stopped by just to see me." Alec whines, grabbing Magnus' hand to pull him closer. Magnus leans against the desk, letting Alec take his hand and play with the rings on his fingers. 

"Oh Alexander, while I consider myself to have a rather exclusive and intimate relationship with the Head of the New York Institute, it's not always all about him. He should know that." Magnus chastises playfully, bringing his index finger to Alec's chin. 

"I missed you," Alec says happily, gazing up at Magnus with heart eyes. 

"I missed you more. I suppose our original plan to stay in bed all day would have been much more fulfilling. Alas, you know I cannot stay, darling. I have to update your wards, but after that, I'm all yours." 

"Well fine," Alec grumbles, giving Magnus a hug before reluctantly letting him go. "I have a meeting with Izzy and Jace in ten minutes but after that we can go home."

"Sounds good, I'll be back once I'm done." 

"Okay, I'll go ahead and send that request to the Clave so they can direct deposit you for your time." 

"No need to do that," Magnus waves a hand. "Seeing your pretty little face each day is payment enough." 

Alec blushes, but shakes his head resolutely, saying, "Magnus, of course we're going to pay you." 

"You don't have to-"

"Of course I do. Just because we're married doesn't mean the Clave shouldn't pay you the proper amount. Let the Clave pay you, it's the least you deserve." 

"Well, as long as I can use some of that money to take you out to dinner tonight, I'll accept." 

"You would have accepted anyway," Alec says smugly, nuzzling against Magnus' neck affectionately. "I don't take no as an answer." 

Magnus lifts an eyebrow and smirks at his husband. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really, and I thought you would have learned that by now."

Magnus hums and runs his hand through Alec's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Someone clears their throat behind them and they jump apart, sighing and rolling their eyes when they just see Jace and Izzy. 

"Cockblocks," Magnus mumbles, before pecking him on the mouth and turning toward the door. "See you later, pretty boy." Magnus winks, glancing over to his siblings. “Jason, Isabelle, enjoy your time with Alexander because it will be the last time you see him for the rest of the night, and possibly tomorrow too.” 

Jace rolls his eyes and goes over to the couch in Alec’s office, jumping onto it and waving goodbye to Magnus. Izzy just cackles as Alec blushes and murmurs grumpily under his breath. 

“Bye Lightwoods!” Magnus calls out before walking down the hallway to start updating the wards so he can get back to his husband.


	76. I want you to have this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like :) <3

"Hey, Magnus?" 

"Yes, darling?" Magnus shifts from his spot on Alec's lap to grab the remote and pause the movie they're watching. 

Alec digs into his pocket and pulls out the Lightwood family ring. Magnus would laugh if the situation didn't seem as serious; his husband kept the ring in his pocket through dinner and most of the movie they were watching during their quiet night in. That's Alec in his purest form, and Magnus couldn't love it more. 

But instead of teasing, Magnus waits patiently as Alec studies the ring and then hands it to Magnus, finally saying, "I want you to have this." 

"Ah, the Lightwood family ring. Haven't seen that in awhile. I thought Maryse kept it." 

Alec nods, "She did, but I asked for it back. You don't have to keep it if you don't want to, but it's rightfully yours. You don't even have to wear it, I know it's not the most beautiful ring-"

"Oh, hush, of course I'm going to wear it, Alexander. I know the perfect place to put it too." Alec raises an eyebrow as Magnus slides his rings off on his right hand. He slips the Lightwood ring on his middle finger and then places his M ring on his index finger, and his B ring on his ring finger. 

"How about that?" Magnus flips his hand over and waves his fingers, smiling. 

"Perfect," Alec breathes, wrapping his arms around Magnus' shoulders and pulling him into a searing kiss that leaves Magnus' heart racing. Magnus runs his hands through Alec's hair as they kiss. 

Alec kisses every part of Magnus' face he can get to, causing Magnus to laugh and grip Alec's bicep as he gets playfully pushed into the cushions of the couch. 

"Thank you for wearing it. It makes me very proud to see that ring on your finger." Alec says, hair falling in his face as he looks down at Magnus. 

Magnus rolls his eyes fondly, "Nephilim and their damn cockiness." 

"What can I say? I managed the snag the best man in the entire world, I do believe I have a reason to brag." 

"Nephilim and their damn declarations of love." Magnus winks at Alec to deflect the blush spreading across his cheeks. It's not everyday Magnus can say someone made him blush, but it's becoming much more possible with Alexander around. 

Alec stretches out on the couch, lying on top of Magnus. Alec rests his head on Magnus' shoulder as Magnus plays with Alec's hair absentmindedly. 

"Why did you think I may not want the ring, darling?"

Alec sighs and kisses Magnus' neck softly before responding, "The ring kind of carries bad memories for me, since I was planning on giving it to you and then it never worked out. I just thought maybe you wouldn't want it back after all I put you through."

"We already talked about all of this, my love." Magnus says softly, running his hands through Alec's hair. 

"No, I know, I just wanted to give you the option in case you didn't want it for any reason. I wanted to tell you I'm okay if you don't wear it, whether that's because you already have a wedding ring or you just don't like it. I just want you to know it doesn't really matter to me."

"But it does matter, right?" Magnus asks, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"I guess. I know you found out through mom, and I never got a proper chance to give it back, and now that I'm finally doing it I'm not expecting you to want it back. We never had the time to do things right.” 

"We're already married, Alec, I think our wedding was the best we could get considering all that happened. I don’t regret the way things turned out, do you?”

“Not at all. I wanted you to know that while the ring means a lot to me, I don’t want you to feel like you have to wear it. That’s all, I promise.” Alec says, kissing his neck again and snuggling into Magnus’ warm embrace. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” 

“Absolutely,” Alec sighs. A few minutes of silence pass, both Magnus and Alec being lulled to sleep but too comfortable to move. 

“But, I am very very glad you decided to wear it.”

“Of course you are, Shadowhunter.” Magnus winks and flips them over, relishing in the way Alec laughs and immediately pulls him closer.


	77. Call me if you need anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23

Magnus walks out of the bedroom to his things that are lying on the coffee table and couch. 

"You ready to leave?" Alec asks, flipping through an old fashion magazine that must've been sitting on Magnus' table for months. 

"Not really." Magnus whines, flopping down on the couch. 

"Looks like you've got enough stuff to last you a year...are you sure it'll only be a week?" Magnus chuckles and curls up against his boyfriend. 

"Yes, I could never stay away from you that long." He runs a manicured finger up Alec's jaw and presses it against his lower lip before smirking. 

"I'll miss you." Alec murmurs, hoping his feeling of absolute devastation isn't evident in his voice. However, Magnus is always in tune to his boyfriend's emotions and he picks up on it immediately. 

"Oh, my darling I'll miss you too. So much." He cups Alec's cheek and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. He would let it go further, unfortunately, he has a meeting to get to and he already delayed the inevitable by getting too handsy with Alec while packing just thirty minutes earlier. 

Magnus snaps his fingers and all his stuff disappears from the couch. 

"Where'd you take your stuff?" Alec asks, cocking his head in confusion. Magnus warmly chuckles and cups Alec's cheek. 

"I sent it all to my hotel room, where I'm sleeping. It's pretty close to the conference room where we're having the meeting." 

"Why can't you just come back after the meeting?" Alec pouts as Magnus shakes his head with a small smile.

"I have no idea how long this thing will last and they'll probably need me for something. It's protocol, darling. But as soon as it's over I'll come right back. Promise!" Magnus lifts his hand and holds out his pinkie finger. Simon just recently taught the Lightwoods what a pinkie swear is, and ever since then Magnus has been using it on Alec when he gets whiny and demanding. It's quite amusing to Magnus, as the pinkie swear always shuts Alec up and makes him scowl adorably. 

And he does just that as he reluctantly wraps his pinkie finger around Magnus'. 

"Just keep yourself busy at the Institute and time will go by faster than you know it. Feel free to come and go as you please, darling. The wards will always let you in, no need for a key." 

Alec nods and embraces Magnus tightly, tucking his face into the crook of Magnus' neck. Magnus smiles fondly at his clingy Nephilim and returns the embrace, squeezing his arms gently when Alec refuses to let go. 

"Alec...Alexander you have to let go...."

"No." Alec says petulantly, moving even closer to Magnus. 

Magnus chuckles and kisses his temple, brushing some hair away from Alec's forehead.

“When I get home I’ll make sure my schedule is cleared for the next day, and you can have your way with me all night if you’d like. We can go eat dinner or stay in and watch movies. Your choice.” Magnus says.

“Call me if you need anything?” 

“I need you.” Alec leans in and kisses Magnus, making the warlocks heart flutter. 

“Then call me, sweetheart.” Magnus replies, kissing his cheek chastely before standing up and making a portal.

“I’ll give you like two minutes to settle in and then I’ll call.” Alec says with a smile. 

“Sounds good!” Magnus blows him a kiss and then steps through the portal, taking him to his hotel for the week.


	78. Do you want to come too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like :)

"Magnus, I'm home." Magnus smiles from his place at his vanity and chuckles when Alec calls out a few seconds later, "Where are you?" 

"In the bedroom, darling." Magnus hears a clunk and snorts as he guesses it's Alec's bow and possibly his boots. A few moments later and Alec crosses into their bedroom, immediately coming to Magnus' side. 

"Welcome home, Alexander. Have a good day?" 

"Yeah, pretty boring actually. Just paperwork and reports, I have a lot of restless energy after sitting at that desk all day." 

"Ooh, I do like the sound of that," Magnus flirts, winking at Alec in the mirror and sighing when warm arms wrap around his waist. "We may have to take care of that later." Alec blushes and rolls his eyes. Magnus turns his head to meet Alec's lips in a warm kiss that signifies the feeling of finally being home in Alec's company. 

Alec props his chin onto Magnus' shoulder and kisses his ear softly. "Whatcha doing?" 

"I'm taking a trip to Pandemonium tonight. It's been awhile since I went and I wouldn't want anyone questioning my position there." 

"No one would want that!" Alec says, gasping in fake horror. Magnus scowls and grabs a huge makeup brush and shoves it in Alec's face, making him scrunch his nose adorably. 

"Stop that ridiculing!" Magnus chastises, returning his attention to his look for tonight's visit to his club. 

Magnus runs a brush over his eyelid, leaving a trail of purple eyeshadow behind. Once he puts on eyeshadow, he runs another brush over them, leaving behind a trail of glitter that illuminates his face even more. He's wearing a purple tunic with golden leather pants that seem to be literally attached to him. 

"You look beautiful, Mags." Alec says softly, breaking their comfortable silence and kissing his cheek affectionately. 

Magnus swallows the lump in his throat that always appears when Alec's unexpectedly compliments him in a way that is so purely, honestly Alec. 

"Thank you, darling. Do you want to come too? It'll be fun, we can drink and dance for the majority of the night, I'll just have to check on a few things first." 

Alec leans his head against Magnus' and closes his eyes before sighing, "Honestly, I don't like the idea of you going out like this without someone to accompany you and make sure they know who you belong to." 

"Wow, so possessive tonight. So that means you'll be joining me?" 

"I suppose. As long as we're not there forever. I may want to take you up on that offer to get rid of my restless energy."

Magnus turns around to face his husband, a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "In that case I might reconsider going to Pandemonium at all tonight."

"Of course you're going to Pandemonium tonight. I'll come with you and then when we get too hot and bothered we can portal home, yeah?" 

"I absolutely love the way you think, Shadowhunter." Magnus quickly applies dark eyeliner and then stands up from his vanity, startling an almost asleep Alec lying his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"Come on, love, use one of those pretty little stamina runes." Magnus pulls Alec to their living room where he has more space to make a portal. 

"Nah, I'll just save those for when we get back home." Alec winks, relishing Magnus' laugh as he's shoved through a portal that takes him to his VIP section in Pandemonium.


	79. I’ll still be here when you’re ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the take I originally had for this chapter, but I honestly think this idea is so much more heartfelt and truly shows how much they love each other. Set pretty early in the relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I get carried away when it comes to hurt/comfort but who’s complaining?
> 
> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Also, I do read all of your comments (and I don’t have much time to respond to them) but I try! Even if you don’t get a response I read them and I appreciate them dearly :)

"Good?" Magnus asks as he shifts on Alec's lap, dragging his lips down Alec's deflect rune and biting the skin there. 

Magnus gets a pleased moan in response, and happy with that, continues his trek across Alec's neck and down his throat. 

"Magnussss!" Alec hisses as Magnus sucks a hickey onto Alec's Adam apple. Magnus keeps his lips pressed against Alec's throat, devouring the skin there, and begins to run his hands down the front of Alec's shirt. 

Magnus grasps the first button of Alec's dress shirt and starts to unbutton it slowly, still kissing Alec's neck. 

Alec writhes underneath him, Magnus on top of him just feels so damn good. 

Until he realizes what Magnus is doing with his fingers. 

And then suddenly everything is too much. 

"Magnus...stop...stop!" Alec breathes urgently, weakly swatting Magnus' hand away from his shirt. 

"I-I can't-I'm sorry..." Alec's hands tremble and he clenches then into fists as Magnus rolls off of him with a concerned expression. 

Hot tears burn Alec's eyes and he shuts his eyes to avoid crying. Alec's heart races and he feels the palpitations drumming in his ears, the blood rushing through his body. 

The sound overwhelms him, the thought of Magnus seeing the skin under his shirt overwhelms him. 

And then he hears Magnus' soothing voice. 

"Love? I need you to breathe, okay? It's alright, you did absolutely nothing wrong but you've got to calm down." 

Alec starts inhaling, gasping for all the air he can possibly intake even though it doesn't seem enough as panic overtakes him. 

"Okay, small breaths. We need to take small breaths. With me, okay? Hey, look at me." Magnus gently presses two fingers against Alec's jaw and turns his head so he staring right at Magnus. 

"Breathe. Come on, with me." Magnus inhales and exhales until Alec's panic expression is replaced with defeat and his cheeks burn with shame.

"I should go... I'm really sorry." Alec starts to stand up, but Magnus clings to his arm. 

"Please don't leave, darling, please don't. Unless you really, really need some space please don't leave. I want you here. You did nothing wrong." 

"I-I don't want to leave." Alec whispers, feeling exposed but never wanting to run when it comes to Magnus. 

"Okay, I don't want you to leave either. How about you just breathe, relax, and then we can talk. Alright? Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Alec nods at the reassurance that he can truly relax, and his hands run through his hair to ground him. 

"I just wasn't ready to do...that. I-I think I'll mess up....and I don't want that...and you don't want that-I mean-you deserve someone who knows what they're doing and I'm not that person." Alec stutters out, looking down at the golden sheets. Magnus hums in understanding, "Look at me?" Alec reluctantly brings his gaze to Magnus', and sees nothing but love in his eyes. 

"Alexander, I don't deserve you but not for the reasons you think. You're so kind, and perceptive, and such a sweetheart. You always want to please me and make me happy and that's something I haven't experienced in awhile. There's nothing wrong with waiting to take the next step, even if it's a small step like taking your clothes off. I'll still be here when you're ready." Magnus says soothingly, rubbing his back gently. He still feels horrible that he caused Alec to have a panic attack, but he's relieved Alec is talking through it with him instead of shutting down and repressing it all. 

"Yeah, but I want to do things you want to do, too. It's not all about me." 

"That's true, but I love everything we do. Regardless of whether we're portaling to Paris, or watching a movie, or fighting demons together I love it because I'm with you. The activity doesn't matter, as long as I'm doing it with you. I am in no way unfulfilled, darling." 

"I'm sorry that I messed this up tonight. I was enjoying it... you know...until,"

"Alexander, there's absolutely nothing you could possibly do or say to make me love you any less. Darling, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere and I'll still be here whenever you are ready to take things the next step. And if you never are, that's okay too. It's your decision to make those boundaries, and I'll be the last person to disrespect them. Can I ask you something, though?" 

"Anything." Alec says, shifting on the bed to face Magnus. If it were anyone else Alec would shake his head and ask to drop the subject. But with Magnus, he knows it's okay to answer honestly. 

"Why did it cause you to have a panic attack? I'm not trying to be aloof, but if you tell me I'll be more careful and avoid triggers." 

Alec sighs and Magnus reaches his hand out, palm up. Alec takes his hand and grateful for the comfort, begins to run his thumb along Magnus' rings. 

"It's my scars. Shadowhunters are supposed to have scars, but not from self harm. I used to train too hard to cope, but then I got used to that. Then I started taking a blade to my skin. In places that only I can see, so I never had to explain myself to anyone. I thought I'd never get to have this, so I never thought I'd have to explain what I used to do to myself. And then when I realized what you were planning to do, I panicked. I'm sorry..." 

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus breathes, realizing this opens up an entire new conversation that's just as important as the initial one. "Please never apologize for any reaction, especially one like this. You don't have to justify anything to me, but I understand why you reacted the way you did. I'm sorry I didn't ask beforehand, that's something I should have done." Magnus wants to kick himself, but like always Alec surprises him. 

Alec squeezes Magnus' hand and shakes his head, "No, Magnus, you didn't know. Don't blame yourself. If I can't blame myself than you can't blame yourself." Magnus smiles at this, small but genuine and squeezes Alec's hand back.

"Alright, that's fair." A few minutes of silence pass, Magnus trying to think of the right thing to say to address the self harming, but knowing his Angel is surely exhausted and in need of a mental break from all the things that surely haunt his mind especially after bringing them up. 

Magnus finally decides with a simple question that allows Alec to choose what's best for him, "Would you stay tonight?" 

"You want me to?" Magnus would scoff and kiss Alec senseless if the situation were any different. 

"Of course. As soon as you get here I always loathe the minute I have to share you with the rest of the world." Alec blushes and smiles, turning around to bury his head in the crook of Magnus' neck. 

Alec soaks up comfort like a sponge, and Magnus is happy to provide that to him. It's Alexander, his Alexander. 

Magnus has seen invaluable jewels, gorgeous scenery, and pretty faces, but there is nothing more precious than Alec. And Magnus will prove that time and time again if it's the last thing he does.


	80. Is your seatbelt on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Alec driving a Maserati is a look I never get tired of writing about. 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like :)

"Ready, darling?" 

Alec hums in response, taking Magnus' hand as they portal from the loft to Magnus' car garage where he keeps the cars. They're doing things the mundane way for their monthly vacation this time, as they're driving down into Virginia to stay at the beach there. 

Alec, of course, rolled his eyes when Magnus insisted on driving that far just for fun, but Magnus seemed so excited so he just went along with it. 

Anything to see his husband smile like that. 

They step into the open car garage and Magnus tilts his head towards Alec's favorite car. "Wanna take the Maserati out for the week?" Magnus asks with a smirk. 

"Obviously!" Alec replies, walking over to the passenger side of the car.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Magnus says, throwing the key to Alec and then crossing his arms. 

"What?" Alec holds up the key and shrugs. He literally has no idea why he has these in his hand. 

"You're driving. You're over here, pretty boy." Magnus motions to the drivers side.

Alec's eyes widen and his jaw drops. Maybe Magnus got possessed by some demon while Alec wasn't looking? No, there's no way Alec could have missed that. Maybe Magnus sniffed a potion and made him lose him brains? Alec has no clue. 

But what he does know is that he should not be driving a car to a place hours away on busy and dangerous highways. 

"No way! Do you want me to crash this thing and get us killed?"

Magnus clicks his teeth disapprovingly, "Now, Alexander, that's no way to talk about yourself. You'll do fine. I'll be right beside you, and I'm more than capable of grabbing the wheel if necessary." 

"Wow, thanks for the pep talk." Alec replies dryly, rolling his eyes and scowling when Magnus bursts out laughing. 

"Oh, come on! It won't be too bad. Simon's been telling me how good your interstate driving has been."

"He only says that because I don't run over traffic cones and people for fun." Alec narrows his eyes at Magnus, "Compared to Izzy and Jace I am a good driver. They are the reckless ones. I'm not reckless but I'm still not a good driver when you compare me to regular mundanes."

"I have hope for you! Get in the drivers seat, we have work to do. I'll teach you the stuff Simon is forgetting." Alec clicks the unlock button on the key and the car beeps once before unlocking.

Magnus slides into the passengers seat, snapping his fingers to adjust the drivers seat for his husband's huge legs. 

Alec grumbles but obeys, getting into the drivers side of the car and cranking the car up. 

"Magnus I swear I'm going to kill you before we even get out of here." Alec says, panicking as he almost drives straight into the other end of the garage. 

Magnus reaches over and pats Alec's thigh gently, trying to calm both of their heart rates down. "Just relax, Simon probably hasn't told you about reversing yet. You use this to shift gears, the r is for reverse and the d is for drive. Understand?" 

Alec nods and shifts the gear into reverse, looking to Magnus for reassurance. 

"Nicely done. Now slowly take your foot off the break and back out of the garage." 

Alec does just that, and beams when Magnus nods his head and praises him. 

Once Alec's out of the garage and onto the side street, he's much better at handling the car. Magnus tells Alec where to get on the Interstate and as they drive toward it, Magnus offers a proposal. "How about this? Each time you do something right or avoid hitting anything, I'll kiss you wherever you'd like. So this way, you'll be less likely to do anything illegal and this week will also be started with a shit ton of kissing, which is something I'll never complain about." 

"Okay, just as long as I can kiss you twice as many times." Magnus fondly rolls his eyes. 

"Why are you always one-upping me? It messes with my reputation, Alexander." Magnus chastises, leaning over to run a hand through Alec's hair.

Alec scoffs but then looks over to Magnus' waist, "Is your seatbelt on?"

"Very good question to ask, but don't try and change the subject. One kiss added to the list." Magnus pulls out his phone, presumably to start a list.

"Can I cash that in now?" Alec asks, checking his mirrors as he merges onto the Interstate. 

Magnus hums and tilts his head to the side, acting like he could say anything but yes to Alec's question.

"I suppose," Magnus sighs and then leans over, kissing Alec on the cheek chastely. 

"Nu-uhh, you said whenever. I want a proper kiss, please." Alec says smugly, smirking when Magnus rolls his eyes and mumbles under his breath but obliges. 

Alec turns his head to meet Magnus' lips in a short kiss, holding him over until they can kiss properly. "It's a shame my driving instructor is too damn cute. I think I'll be pretty distracted, especially since he's bribing me with kisses."

Magnus hums and leans back in his seat, glancing between the road and a much more confident Alec, which happens to be Magnus' favorite version of his husband.

Wind ruffling his hair, sunglasses perched on his nose, shifting between the gas and breaks like he's been driving for ten years.

Magnus knows they'll definitely have a good week if this is the view he has the entire drive to their little beach house in Virginia.


	81. Sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this fluff fest :) 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing

"Congratulations!" Alec hears Clary say to Magnus as Izzy engulfs Alec into a hug. 

"I'm so incredibly happy for you, big brother." She whispers into his ear, bringing her hand to rest on the back of his head in a comforting gesture. 

"Thanks, Iz." Alec drops a kiss to the top of her head as she pulls away. Suddenly he's swept into an even stronger embrace by Jace, and they both sway from the force of the hug and chuckle. 

"Best wedding I've ever been to, parabatai. Keep the parties coming!" 

Alec laughs and nods his head, "Will do. Pretty sure Magnus will throw a party anytime you even mention the wedding." 

"With how happy he is, I think you're right." Jace says, pointing to where he's excitedly talking to Izzy and Clary. "You did good, buddy. I've never been prouder." Alec smiles to prevent tearing up from the sentiment from Jace, and grabs his shoulders for another hug before returning to his husband's side. 

"Hey, darling." Magnus winks and drops a kiss to Alec's cheek. 

"Where are you guys going with your two weeks off?" Clary asks, taking Jace's hand. 

"Don't know," Magnus answers, looking up to Alec with a dreamy gaze. "Really depends on what we want to do in the moment. I'm an extremely convenient person to travel with." 

"Well please have fun," Izzy glares at Alec "And don't worry about the Institute. We wouldn't willingly be reckless knowing you won't be there to save us."

"Wow, that really makes me feel better!" Alec retorts, rolling his eyes with a scowl. Magnus squeezes his hand with a giggle. 

"No seriously, don't worry about us. We'll be sure to call if something world shattering happens and you deserve much more than two weeks of relaxation time, but please use the time you've got!" 

"No need to worry about that. It doesn't take much to get your brother relaxed!" Magnus smirks, losing it when Alec yells out "Magnus!" and both of his siblings turn pale and gag. 

"Okay, okay, fine. The Lightwood-Banes are leaving!" Magnus says after cackling for a minute.

Alec never gets to see Jace, Izzy, or Clary's reaction as he's shoved through a portal by a happy warlock. 

"Wha-wait? I thought we were going somewhere?" Alec says as he steps into the loft. 

"Not until tomorrow, sweetheart." Magnus presses a chaste kiss to Alec's lips and pulls him to their bedroom. 

"I honestly thought the party would never end!" Alec says, taking off his jacket and throwing it over on the chair. 

"It was our wedding reception, why would you want it to end?" They both take their suits off and fall into bed. 

"Because then it would be perfectly acceptable to do this," Alec says, rolling over to wrap an arm around Magnus' waist and pulling him into a kiss. 

"Ya know, you could've convinced me to revisit your old room." Magnus offers once they part a few moments later. 

"Then people would ask where the grooms went," Alec replies, nuzzling Magnus' neck with a happy sigh. 

"They don't deserve an explanation. It's our wedding, we could have eloped and they wouldn't have known the difference." Ringed fingers card through Alec's hair, making it messy and fluffy the way Magnus loves.

"Perhaps you're right," Alec murmurs, closing the distance between their lips.

"As much as I'd love to have my way with you tonight... I'm exhausted as I'm sure you are too. Would you like to hold off for..." Magnus glances at the alarm clock on Alec's nightstand and sees its close to one a.m. "Eight hours or so? I do believe we've earned the right to sleep in, though not for long, because we've got a honeymoon to begin."

Alec beams and kisses Magnus on the lips with a nod, "That sounds perfect. You better be ready in the morning then. We can plan after we throughly debouch each other." 

"Better have your stamina rune activated, then." Magnus winks and lays his head on Alec's chest, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. 

"Sweet dreams, husband." Alec whispers with a grin, pressing his lips to Magnus' fluffy hair. 

"Even sweeter dreams to you, husband." Magnus replies, squeezing Alec's bicep softly.


	82. I was in the neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this new update! I cannot believe we’re coming to the conclusion of this book, but I thank each and everyone of you for reading, commenting, and giving me kudos :)

"Alexander, hello! What brings you here? Besides getting to see me, of course." 

Alec chuckles and steps through the doorway, giving Magnus a chaste kiss on the way through. "I was in the neighborhood." Alec shrugs, like that explanation makes complete sense. 

"What a pleasant surprise, my love. Didn't think I'd get to see your pretty face tonight." Alec smiles, so incredibly happy he gets to have such a welcoming greeting after such a long day. 

"Yeah, someone from the Brooklyn patrol route tonight got sick so I picked it up at the last minute. Figured I could kill two birds with one stone and see you once I got done." 

"Don't Nephilim have rules about running off to see their radiant warlock boyfriend in the middle of the night?" Magnus teases gently, grabbing Alec's cold hands and pulling him to the couch.

Alec waves a hand dismissively in response, willingly falling onto the couch and into Magnus' arms. "Probably, but I don't care." Alec yawns and stuffs his face into Magnus' silk robe.

Magnus coos and cards a hand through Alec's hair, softly sifting the messy black locks. "Oh you poor baby, so tired. How about some awful reality TV and then bedtime?"

"Okay," Alec sniffles adorably and snuggles closer to Magnus. 

Magnus would ask about his day, but he knows his boyfriend is seconds away from passing out against his chest.

"90 day fiancé or Dance Moms?" Magnus asks softly, running his fingers through Alec's hair.

"Doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want." Magnus smiles and presses a kiss to Alec's temple before deciding on 90 day fiancé. No matter how bad of a relationship he's in, this show always seems to beat it. 

But that's the last thing Magnus has to worry about, seeing that his boyfriend genuinely enjoys his company and loves affection. 

Magnus watches half of an episode before Alec's snores get too loud for him to hear the couple screaming, so he turns the television off.

"Time for bed, darling." Magnus softly coos, shaking Alec's shoulders. 

"Snuggly. Stop." Magnus snorts and doesn't feel too bad, this couch is not made for tall Nephilim like Alexander. 

"Sweetheart, just work with me a little bit and then we can go to bed." Alec groans but obliges, reluctantly getting off the couch and starting towards the bedroom, all the while rubbing his eyes adorably. 

Magnus wraps an arm around his waist and shuts the lights off in the living room with a flick of the wrist. 

They walk to the bedroom, Alec stripping his clothes and leaving them in a pile beside the bed.

"Lift your arms," Magnus says softly, pulling the cozy sweatshirt down over Alec's head. Alec's eyes flutter shut and he leans his forehead against Magnus' shoulder as he lazily stuffs his arms through the holes. 

"Come on, pretty boy, stay with me for one more second." Magnus says, helping Alec slide into sweatpants. 

"M' tired." Is all he gets in response, a petulant grumble from said Shadowhunter.

"I know, but you shouldn't be going to bed in those patrol clothes. Besides, when was the last time they've seen a washer? They'll ruin my Egyptian sheets!" Alec mumbles under his breath.

"Okay, all done. Get cuddly, Shadowhunter, I'll be with you in a moment." Alec falls onto the bed and hugs Magnus' pillow, kicking his legs until they're halfway under the comforter. 

Magnus smiles and goes into the bathroom, taking his makeup off thoroughly but quickly and snapping his fingers to change into one of Alec's sweaters.

He goes back out into the bedroom to see Alec snuffling and holding his pillow. As soon as Magnus gets into bed, though, he’s moving, so his head rests on Magnus’ chest. Alec sleepily laces their fingers together and throws a leg over Magnus’ thighs.

And this is what coming home feels like, Magnus thinks, as he gently cards his fingers through Alec’s messy hair until sleep pulls him under.


	83. Stay there. I’m coming to get you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning for major character death (but it's not Magnus or Alec) I could literally never write that. But seriously, this is sad and not fluff in the slightest but it’s tons of hurt/ comfort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :) 
> 
> Find my chaotic self on tumblr Malec_Lover23

"Mags-Mag...I-I can't...Jace," And then Alec's sobbing again, clutching his phone to his chest, wanting to throw it against the wall beside him. 

He looks down to the pool of blood slowly trickling toward him, but Alec could care less about the blood staining his clothes or shoes. 

He only cares about Jace. His brother, his Parabatai, his best friend. 

"Alexander, darling I need you to tell me where you are. Where are you? Just answer this one question and I'll be able to find you." Magnus' calm voice doesn't even register to Alec as he cries, pressing his forehead against Jace's chest, where he no longer hears the sure beat of his heart. 

Jace's heart has stopped, and half of Alec's with it. 

"We're behind the alley of the Hunters Moon," Isabelle murmurs, grabbing the phone from Alec's grasp, finding more strength than Alec to answer such a simple question. 

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you." 

Alec squeezes his eyes shut, tries not to think of the way his life will now drastically change. He knew it was coming, with Jace's recklessness Alec knew Jace would be the one to die first. 

But he never knew how to prepare himself for such a life altering trauma. The physical pain was blinding as the demon claw tore through Jace's chest, ripping his lungs and heart all in one thrust. 

Alec found an ounce of strength to fall next to his brother as Alec screamed in agony, Jace wheezing for even a small breath of cool air. 

Isabelle killed the remaining demons even as tears streamed down her face hearing and seeing both of her brothers writhing on the floor. 

Jace was able to say goodbye properly to both of his siblings, telling Alec he was the best parabatai the world will ever see and asking Izzy to take care of Clary for him. That didn't make it hurt less, though, as Alec's parabatai rune burned away, taking away the last of the pain and leaving behind a wicked feeling of hollowness and loss. 

And that left both of them at Jace's side, watching the blood pool toward their knees and waiting for Magnus to come and save them from this nightmare of a night. 

Magnus' magic washes over him, which would normally bring him comfort. But the only thing that would bring him comfort now is seeing Jace's eyes open again, feeling his heart beat beneath his fingertips, sensing their souls stitching back together.

He hears Magnus gasp as he takes in the scene, which is such a abnormal sound from him. And then he zeroes in on his husband curled up beside Jace, and immediately rushes toward him. 

"Alexander, I'm right here." Alec doesn't even have the energy to turn and look at Magnus, but then arms are around him, squeezing gently, hovering soothingly. 

"Magnus, please help me. It hurts so much..." Alec sobs, willingly being pulled to Magnus' chest. Alec's parabatai rune still throbs agonizingly, whether it's a phantom pain or still physically breaking Alec will never know. 

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry." Magnus repeats, running his hands down Alec's back, attempting to soothe his Angel's aching heart. 

Alec feels another embrace around him, and soon the scent of Izzy's rose body wash wafts around him. 

Magnus wraps an arm around both of the Lightwood siblings, knowing this may be the only comfort they get, if Magnus knows anything about Nephilim deaths. 

Izzy presses her face against Alec's shoulder, shaking as sobs wrack her body. 

"We should go, Alec." Izzy says after a few moments of sobs echoing through the alley, tear tracks running down her face as she glances at her brother's lifeless body. "Call Clary, Mom, Simon. They deserve to know." 

Magnus wants Alec to be selfish, wants him to curl in his embrace until he finds the strength to get up and be a leader again. But then again, his husband has never been selfish. 

"Yeah...you're right. We-we have to make arrangements..." Alec sniffles and pulls away from Magnus. 

Magnus doesn't let him get too far, however, as he cups his wet cheeks with delicate hands and brings their foreheads together, "Let me help, okay? You don't need to be strong forever, my love. Let those who care about you help." 

Alec inhales shakily and then nods, squeezing Magnus' bicep and then breaking the intimate position they find themselves in when they need comfort or reassurance.

They all manage to tell their family about Jace without any major breakdowns, and it's not until later when Magnus herds everyone to bed that Alec seems to shake himself out of his shock. 

He lays on his back in bed, keeping his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away or at least give him a break. 

"Hey, darling, would you like me to lay with you?" Magnus asks softly, leaning against the doorframe. After coaxing some tea into him, and a small bowl of plain pasta, all Alec wanted to do was lay in bed. 

"Please," Alec chokes on a sob and Magnus makes a noise of sympathy before climbing onto the bed. He knows this is Alec's way of asking for help, and Magnus could not be more grateful he's reaching out instead of keeping it bottled. 

"Come here, sweetheart." Magnus wraps both arms around his waist and tugs on him gently to pull him towards Magnus' chest.

"Shh, it's okay. I know it doesn't seem like it, and it may not be for a long time but it will be. I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere." Magnus runs gentle fingers through Alec's hair, knowing the motion soothes him immensely. 

"Why does it hurt so much?" Alec clings to Magnus' shirt, holding it in a vice like grip. 

"Because you love him, and that alone is enough to make it hurt. But he was also your brother, your best friend, your parabatai. You both love so passionately, and anyone could see that. I know these things take time. You're going to get through this. You are the strongest person I know, Alexander."

"Please don't leave. I can't do this without you, Magnus." Alec presses his face against Magnus' shirt, trembling as wave after wave of grief pull him under. 

"I'm not leaving, darling. I would never leave you. Forever and even after that, remember? I am and will always be your loving husband." 

Alec sobs hysterically, letting himself fall apart, and knowing that it will be okay because Magnus will glue all the pieces back together and make Alec whole again when he’s ready.


	84. The key is under the mat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Alec Lightwood-Bane is a space nerd and y’all can’t change my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for some reason this prompt threw me. I couldn't think of anyway to use this and then I thought of something and wrote it in under thirty minutes. It still isn’t the best story for the prompt but I wanted to update. Regardless, I'm delivering tooth rotting fluff so enjoyyyyy! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 :))))))

"Hey Magnus, apparently we can catch a sight of Mars and Venus tonight if we look at the sky between 11 at night and 2 in the morning. Do you want to plan a stargazing date with me?" 

"And who told you this information, love?" Magnus asks, flipping through the book he was translating to before he got Alec's call. 

"No one, I just looked in that astronomy book you got me for my birthday." Alec replies sheepishly, and Magnus just laughs.

Granted, his man is a nerd when he wants to be, which is pretty much always. Alec grew up loving astronomy, and hated living in New York since he couldn't really catch a glimpse of the stars. 

Alec has told Magnus several times about how he loved summers visiting other Institutes, where he, Jace, and Izzy would sneak out to look at the stars. Jace and Izzy would get bored, and they'd go and hunt demons, while Alec would lay there for hours, mapping constellations. Thankfully, Magnus can solve the issue of not being able to see the stars. A simple spell and the bright lights of New York dim enough, leaving merely natural light to filter through.

And hence, Alec's love for impromptu stargazing dates, curled up on the roof together. 

Magnus hums approvingly, "Glad my gift was of assistance today. And that sounds lovely, darling. Unfortunately, I have a last minute emergency client and I'm portaling to San Diego at 11pm Eastern Time. Can you get the blankets and wine together and then we'll stargaze when I return?" 

"Yeah, there's no way I'd stargaze without you knowing how romantic it can actually be."

"Expect when your husband is a nerd, and could care less about making out when he can catch a glimpse of a rare star or planet. You just want me to cast that damn spell so you can see the stars!" Alec huffs, but doesn't deny Magnus' accusation. 

"Magnus, the next time we can see Jupiter is in 2043! I mean obviously I don't plan on going anywhere but who knows what situation we'll be in during that time?" Magnus smiles, who knew he'd fall for such an erudite? 

"You're adorable. And still super nerdy. I love you to bits though."

"I love you too, but I have to get back to work."

"Now, Alexander, that only proves my point that you're a big astronomy dork! You were searching through that book at work, weren't you? There aren't many things that will take you away from your Shadowhunter work."

"Yeah, just you and planets." Magnus snorts and flips the page of his book, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder so he can get back to translating.

"Alright, I'll portal onto the roof as soon as I'm done in San Diego. The key to the roof is under the mat."

"Kay, I'll have blankets, caramel drizzled popcorn, and wine ready for you." 

"My favorites. You do know me indeed, Shadowhunter. See you later." Magnus ends the call and gets back to work translating, doing his best to filter out thoughts of his hazel-eyed Angel stuffing his face in astronomy books. 

———  
When he portals onto the roof later that night, Magnus would think this is an actual date if he didn't know his husband better. 

Alec doesn't even acknowledge him, already wrapped up in blankets, a half empty glass of wine beside him as he stares up at the sky. 

"Sorry I missed some of it." Alec turns at this, and pats the spot next to him. 

"Don't be, we still have two whole hours to watch!" Alec says excitedly, kicking his feet beneath the two fuzzy blankets he's under.

“Have you been able to see anything?” Magnus asks as he sits down next to Alec and curls up beneath the covers.

“No, not without that spell.” Alec takes his eyes off of the sky to give Magnus a sweet kiss. “Welcome home. Everything with the client good?” 

Magnus hums and pulls Alec closer. “Just fine, darling.” And then blue magic swirls from his palms and the Brooklyn lights are dimmed. 

Alec hands Magnus a bowl of caramel drizzled popcorn, Magnus’ favorite snack. Magnus grabs a handful and kisses Alec on the temple. 

It takes a while to see a glimpse of anything other than regular stars, but when Alec spots something he gasps.

“Woah, Venus is right there! So cool, Magnus look!” Alec grabs Magnus’ hand and shows him where Venus is, then explaining how he knows the difference between the planet and a regular star.

And when Alec sees Mars a little later, they go through the same thing again, Magnus melting in a huge pile of adoration and love as Alec obliviously describes the difference between gas planets and rocky planets. 

Magnus just smiles and enjoys Alec’s excitement, all the while wondering where he can find his man a telescope.


	85. It doesn’t bother me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus getting the love and support he deserves is one of my favorite things to write about so I hope you enjoy this :)) 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you like my work

Alec steps through the door of the loft, walking through the foyer to the main room. Magnus meets him halfway, wearing dark makeup that shimmers in the late afternoon sunlight and a glittery shirt with leather pants. 

Alec's eyes widen at the sudden change in outfit from when he saw Magnus just a handful of hours ago for lunch at the Institute. 

It might have thrown Alec a bit, but Magnus looks radiant nonetheless, and he'll never turn down an opportunity to tell him that. "You look gorgeous, Mags." Alec says happily, leaning down for a kiss. 

"Are you sure? It's not...too much?" Magnus asks when he pulls away, leaving a ringed hand pressed against Alec's chest, smoothing down the suit he's wearing.

"No, well you'd never catch me wearing all of that," Alec jokes, soon turning serious when Magnus just hums and then brings his hand to his ear cuff, pointedly avoiding eye contact. 

Magnus Bane is nervous. He's anxious. And that's what really throws Alec. 

"Come sit with me?" Alec reaches out a hand and wants to sigh in relief when Magnus takes it. 

"What's on your mind, Magnus? I promise I'll try and help, but at the very least you always have someone to listen." Magnus gratefully smiles at his boyfriend, making eye contact the first time since Alec kissed him hello. 

"Can I ask you something, Alexander?" Magnus sits down on the couch. 

"Of course you can." Alec sits down on the other end of the couch and pulls Magnus' feet into his lap. 

"The way I dress...and the makeup...and hair...does it ever make you regret dating me?" 

Alec sits up and stares at Magnus, completely dumbfounded he would ever ask a question like that. 

"What have I done to make you think that way?" Alec questions, truthfully thinking he must've said something offensive that hurt Magnus, which is the last thing he'd ever want to do. 

"Nothing!" Magnus starts, "Nothing at all! It's me...I'm the one who gets inside my head." Alec rubs at the soft skin of Magnus' ankle gently, willing him to continue explaining himself. "No one has ever stayed. They think I'm too much, they can't handle someone like me. And since I've had centuries of people leaving, I'm just waiting for the day you do. And the way I cover it all up? Makeup and clothes." Magnus looks down at his shirt, running his ringed fingers across the seam. 

Alec swallows, knowing he's got to get this right. He curses all of Magnus' past lovers. 

"Magnus, you're beautiful. You're beautiful when you're dancing in Pandemonium. You're beautiful when you pick me up for dinner. You're beautiful when you're rushing around your apothecary to make a potion. You're beautiful when you walk around with my sweaters, with no makeup. You're beautiful when you wake up in the mornings with soft golden eyes that make my heart beat way too fast because I fall in love with you every single morning. Nothing will change that for me. You could wear the most noticeable makeup with outfits that make you look shinier than the sun and I'd still love you. You could never wear makeup ever again and walk around with sweatpants on all day and I'd still love you. My love for you isn't on a spectrum based on what you wear or how you look each day."

"Really?" Magnus looks into Alec's eyes, eyes full of genuine surprise Alec's heart shatters. How could this beautiful man, full of so much life go so long without the love he so rightfully deserves? 

"Yes, Magnus. Think about it this way: do you judge me for my nonexistent wardrobe?"

"Yeah," Magnus whispers quietly with a laugh, "I always complain about those same three outfits on repeat." 

Alec chuckles and squeezes Magnus' foot gently. "Not my point. You don't love me any less because I don't wear makeup or dress up a lot. And you wouldn't because you understand we all have our own styles and as long as I'm happy with it, it's okay. My point is, it doesn't bother me. It never could. Nothing that makes you happy could bother me. And I'm sorry that others made you feel that way."

"You're sweet, Alexander. Thank you for accepting my greatest insecurities and understanding them. For a twenty something year old pup, you have some great advice and motivational talks. I'm impressed!" 

"Ugh!" Alec throws his head back to hit the back of the couch. "Not that again! I thought we established the pet names you could call me." Alec slides his hand up Magnus' foot, so it rests against his ankle bone. 

And then, he grips his foot and pulls Magnus toward him. Magnus yelps but goes willingly. 

"We did, darling." Magnus sits up with a smile that warms Alec's heart, especially considering how sad he was just minutes ago. Magnus straddles Alec's lap and winds his arms around the back of Magnus' neck.

Alec hums, "So since you must remember that conversation, you know that pup is not an acceptable name to call me."

"But you do approve of darling, angel, love, sweetheart," Alec blushes and Magnus delicately brushes his thumbs across his cheekbones "Pretty boy," Magnus adds, smirking when Alec gets even redder from those two words alone. Alec knows Magnus cracking jokes and sitting on Alec's lap with a playful smile means the conversation is over. He's had to learn that with Magnus, there are certain stretches of time where they can talk about insecurities and fears, but then Magnus will put his armor back on. 

However, Alec needs to get this out, needs to show Magnus just how much he's crashed into a repressed Shadowhunter's world and saved his life before all the darkness consumed him. 

"Hey, look at me?" Magnus looks into hazel eyes and softly smiles, "You're an exquisite creature, Magnus. Please never forget that. And when you do, I want you to come to me. I would spend the rest of my life telling you how much you mean to me and how much you love me. You've changed my life and brought it so much color. You are the strongest person I know and it shows in every single thing you do. Your outfits are quite distracting, and only one of the reasons I love them. I love them even more because they make you feel happy and pretty, not that you need it though." 

"Alexander..." Magnus shakes his head, trying to will away the moisture in his eyes, and leans down to express all he wants to say in words with a kiss to his beloved's lips.


	86. You’re important too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really don't know where this idea came from but hey I ran with it! Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Find my crazy energy on tumblr Malec_Lover23

"Can you portal us over there, Magnus?" Clary asks, gripping onto her seraph blade. 

"I'm afraid not, I've never been over there before. Looks like we'll just have to take our chances on the ice." Magnus replies, twisting his wedding ring around his finger nervously. 

The four Nephilim and Magnus stare across the dark lake, where an abandoned house sits. The house has demonic energy written all over it, and once the Shadowhunters learned a warlock is causing all the trouble, they called Magnus in to help on his end. 

"It's too dangerous. The ice is way too thin." Alec shakes his head, coming to stand in front of Magnus, almost as if he's blocking him from the frozen lake. 

"And there's no way around it?" Jace asks, walking along the edge of the lake, staring at the thin sheet of ice that is the only barrier between warmth and freezing water. 

"Nope." Magnus turns back to look at his husband, and Alec raises an eyebrow, knowing exactly what he's about to attempt.

"I'll go first," Magnus says, stepping out onto the ice with a small step. Alec immediately grabs onto his arm with a tight grip. 

"Magnus, don't! Let one of us go, please. It's our mission, we should be the ones to take care of it!" Magnus waves a hand in his direction dismissively, ignoring his heart pounding in his eardrums as he slowly walks across the ice, getting further and further away from Alec and land. 

"I'll be fine, darling. This has to do with a warlock so it's just as much my mission as it is yours." Magnus carefully presses his foot against the ice, putting more weight onto it to check its durability before taking another step. 

Magnus hears someone else step onto the ice a few yards back, and turns his head. 

He grins at Alec, who doesn't dare take his eyes off of Magnus unless he's glancing at his own feet. Izzy, Jace, and Clary move closer to the edge, not quite stepping onto the ice, but letting the couple know they are there if needed. 

They slowly trek closer toward the abandoned house on the island. Magnus glances up at the bright stars and moon, and then turns to face Alec once more.

"You okay?" Alec nods and takes another step. 

Magnus gives him an encouraging smile, more for his own benefit than Alec's, and takes a deep breath. Almost there. 

"Magnus, please be careful. It's getting super thin again." 

"I know, darling. I'm okay." 

Magnus glances back at Alec, gives him a shaky thumbs up. And then, ice cold water is pouring into his mouth, his nose, as he flails his arms for something to grab onto.

He doesn't remember falling. He doesn't remember the ice cracking or Alec screaming. He digs his fingers into ice, trying to pull himself out of the water. 

If Magnus could breathe, he could stave the memories away of harsher hands pressing him down, an actual person with a heartbeat keeping him under the water instead of Magnus' own panic. 

But, he can't breathe. He can't think. Defend. Survive. And just when he starts to loose it, a hand wraps around his wrist, another pulling at the lapels of his jacket. 

If he wasn't so discombobulated, surely red sparks would have already been lashing out. But he senses the presence, the one person who would never lay a hand on him for anything other than a gentle touch. 

Alexander. With a strong tug, Magnus slides out of the water, falling on top of Alec who immediately stands up, taking Magnus with him. 

"Come on, you're alright, let's just get off of this ice." Magnus presses his face against Alec's jacket as he makes his way toward the snowy grass, Alec propelling him since his knees feel like jelly. 

As soon as his feet step onto the cold ground, his knees fail him and he falls onto the grass, and all is silent except for his heart thumping in his ears. 

Suddenly, Magnus needs comfort or he's going to start sobbing in front of everyone. 

"Ale-Alec...xander?" Magnus glances around at everyone surrounding him and immediately sighs when he catches sight of hazel eyes and dark black hair. He knows Alec's siblings don't mean any harm, but the amount of people around him is almost as overwhelming as drowning in freezing water. 

"Right here, I'm right here Magnus. You're safe, it's okay." Magnus shuts his eyes at the reassurance, and opens them again after Alec tells the rest of the group to give him some space. 

Everyone obeys, stepping aside so Alec can move to his side. A large leather jacket wraps around him, and Magnus unconsciously moves closer to the warmth as his teeth chatter. 

"Magnus, hey, you with me? You're going to be okay, I promise. Just breathe for me, okay?" It's not just the cold that's making Magnus on edge. 

It's the memories. Of water pouring into his mouth as he screamed for help. Of hands pressing against his neck, prohibiting the sweet oxygen he was desperate for. Of red sparks shooting through the man who drowned him. 

It's never just physical pain. Magnus can deal with physical. 

The psychological pain is a bit harder for Magnus. And Alec knows it. 

"I'm right here, okay? You're safe. Can I...can I hug you?" Magnus nods, and moves to curl up against Alec. Thankfully, his clothes aren't wet, so he must've been able to get Magnus out without jumping in with him. 

Magnus can't remember. It's still so hazy. All he remembers is the first time he experienced water in such a overwhelming, traumatic way. 

He swallows down his sobs as Alec pulls him onto his lap and wraps warm arms around him. "You should go back..." Magnus says, teeth chattering as he leans closer to Alec's warmth.

"Absolutely not, Magnus. The ice is far too thin for anyone to go on it. We'll just regroup and come up with something else. Make another plan. For now, I'm taking you home." 

"Darling, your work is important. There's no reason why you can't go and take care of this. I'm just sitting right here, there's nothing more you can do." Magnus clutches the dirt underneath his hand, trying to will away the trembling both from frigidness and recollection. 

Alec takes the hand Magnus was mashing in the dirt and rubs warmth into it, "You're important too. In fact, you're much more important than anything to me. We really need to get you out of this weather, and these soaking wet clothes are making your body temperature drop even more. Let me take care of you, yeah?" 

Magnus just nods, and that's how Alec knows he's truly done. 

"Can we get a portal to the loft, Clary?" Alec doesn't even attempt to help Magnus stand, just wraps one arm around his back and then stands up, the other cradling the back of his knees. 

Magnus shakily exhales and presses his face against Alec's neck.

"Think about home, love." Alec steps through the portal and immediately moves them to the bedroom. He gently places Magnus on the bed and starts taking his soaked clothes off of him. 

"You should probably take a warm show-okay, no shower. We won't shower right now, I promise." Alec takes the hand that Magnus clenched into a tight fist, looks into golden cat eyes swimming with unshed tears. 

"It's okay, Magnus. I'm right here, we won't do anything you're uncomfortable with. I'm just going to go get some warm clothes for you." Alec squeezes his hand and then goes in search for some of his own warm clothes. He finds a pair of sweatpants and a cozy sweater he only wears when the temperature is frigid.

He emerges from the closet and speaks to Magnus as he helps him get dressed, keeping his voice gentle and touches even gentler. He runs his hands through Magnus' soaked hair, collecting the remaining water from it and then wrapping a towel around his head for a few minutes to dry his hair faster. 

"Close your eyes, Magnus, it's all okay. Everyone is safe, you can relax now." Alec quickly strips out of his patrol clothes and throws on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before curling up in bed beside Magnus. 

Magnus immediately latches onto the comfort and warmth, finally satisfied with Alec’s arms around him and their golden comforter bunched up to his neck. "I'm sorry Alexander." 

"What on Earth do you have to be sorry for? There's nothing to apologize for, Magnus. I'm sorry you had to relive that.” 

"It’s a part of life, I suppose. I should be over it by now.”

“Magnus, just thinking about what that awful man did to you is enough to make my stomach turn. Anything that you have felt, feel, and will feel is completely valid and acceptable. I know time heals things, but it doesn’t make you forget. You’re allowed to hurt, even centuries later. And you know I’m always here to support you, comfort you, patch you up. Whatever you need.”

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Magnus whispers, nuzzling into Alec’s neck with a small sigh. Magnus was delighted to find out Nephilim run hot, so ever since then Alec has been Magnus’ personal heating blanket. 

"Thank you for letting me. It's an honor to take care of my favorite person in the entire world." Alec replies, kissing his temple and running gentle fingers through Magnus’ hair. Alec finally breathes when Magnus relaxes against him and makes adorable little snuffles against his neck. 

Magnus may be one of the most powerful warlocks on the East Coast, but to Alec he’s more precious than anything he has ever laid eyes on, and Alec will spend the rest of his life proving it to Magnus. 

After all, Nephilim only love once. 

And as Magnus instinctively pulls Alec closer in his sleep, Alec thinks love is pretty damn powerful in its own way.


	87. I saved you a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :) 
> 
> Tumblr: Malec_Lover23

Magnus smiles as he enters the bookstore, that was closed early and turned into a dining room after the Lightwoods and their respective significant others planned a family dinner. 

He can already feel the warmth and happiness as he shrugs his coat off and throws it on top of Alec's. 

"Magnus!" Everyone cheers when he walks into the room. He makes his way around the table, giving sideways hugs and kissing cheeks. 

He saves Alec for last and smiles even brighter at the sight of his husband relaxed in the company of his friends and siblings. "I saved you a seat. How was the meeting?" Alec asks. 

Magnus presses a chaste kiss to Alec's cheek in greeting and thanks before sitting down. 

"Thank you, darling. And exhausting. Boring. Glad it's over, as always." 

"Have some food. Alec told me how much you liked our Lightwood stew." Alec rolls his eyes at Izzy's comment and glares at her as she hands them both a bowl of stew.

Maryse passes behind them and squeezes his shoulder, "It's okay Magnus, I made it this time. And don't worry, Isabelle and Alec got Robert's cooking skills. I assure you this is good."

"I trust you, Maryse. Thank you for making all of this, it looks delicious."

"Of course," Maryse settles into her seat across from Magnus and beside Jace and Luke. "Now, tell us about this High Warlock meeting, Alec said it could have lasted all night."

"Yeah, it could've, but the ones who are more level-headed shut it down quickly. Basically, it's just a bunch of people yelling at each other over territory issues and power equality. Things of that nature."

"Sounds like meeting with the Clave." Jace inputs, stuffing a piece of bread into his face that makes Maryse frowns disapprovingly. 

"Yes, I'm sure they're similar. Only thing is, when you have unlimited time on your side, it doesn't seem to make the meeting any shorter. I've sat through years of meetings simply for one issue. We're actually meeting again in a few weeks if the two haven't resolved their issue. Which, considering who they are, I'm sure we'll be meeting again." Magnus chuckles lightly and Alec motions to his bowl of steaming stew.

When everyone goes back to their smaller conversations and the attention is no longer on Magnus’ arrival, Alec leans over and kisses the corner of his mouth affectionately, whispering, "Please eat, I know this hasn't been the best day for you."

Magnus nods and indulges his stubborn husband. Alec knows better than anyone that sitting through meetings that waste his time irritate Magnus to no end. Simply putting it, patience is not something that can be practiced in a room full of stupidity. Having a semblance of power and helping others is why Magnus is the High Warlock. Those damn meetings always leave him restless and peeved, and sometimes even Alec can't calm his frayed nerves at the end of the day. 

However, with Alec’s arm resting across the back of the chair pulling Magnus closer, and endless refills of Maryse’s truly delicious stew that contradicts the cold bite of Brooklyn’s winter, Magnus’ meeting is the furthest thing from his mind. 

Later, when they're full from both the stew and chocolate cake Isabelle so conveniently picked up from a bakery, each couple curls up together on the various loveseats and chairs toward the back of the bookstore, the fireplace roaring in front of them to stave away the frigid temperature outside. 

While everyone else is occupied by Jace telling some exaggerated story with his encounter with seven Shax demons, Alec wraps his arms tighter around his husband sitting on his lap. 

"Thank you for coming tonight, Mags." Alec whispers close to his ear, eliciting a shiver from the warlock as he further melts in Alec's arms. 

"I'm very glad I did. You and your family are charmers indeed, darling. I no longer have to wonder where you get it from." Magnus cups his cheek lovingly and nuzzles their noses together.

They're abruptly interrupted by Jace and Izzy gagging after witnessing Luke and Maryse share a chaste kiss, obviously attempting to keep it private. 

Maryse's cheeks turn violently red, and Luke just rolls his eyes when Clary and Simon whoop. 

Alec wrinkles his nose and buries his face in the crook of Magnus' neck. 

"So gross!" He utters, making Magnus' shoulders shake with snorts. 

"Such a hypocrite, Alexander." Magnus chastises playfully, running a finger down his jaw. 

"For real! It's normally you two who we're telling to get a room." Alec scowls at Jace, but it holds no true irritation as soon as Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck, gazing dreamily at him. 

Alec returns the gaze and kisses him on the cheek before turning back to Jace with a scowl, "Shut up and let me love my husband. At least I don’t make out and get kicked out of restaurants and bars!” 

Jace stutters for a response as Clary turns away and Izzy raises an eyebrow. 

“I think we’re going to be an explanation of that one, Jace.” Izzy says, throwing her feet up on the coffee table and getting comfy. 

“Thanks, Alec!” Jace exclaims sarcastically, “Best Parabatai ever, spilling all my secrets!”

“You know it!” Alec winks and leans his head on Magnus’ shoulder, amusingly watching Jace scramble for an adequate explanation at getting kicked out of restaurants and bars for making out. 

If each family dinner can end as entertaining as this one, they really need to plan more.


	88. I’ll see you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :) 
> 
> Tumblr: Malec_Lover23

Alec looks up from his boring email to see his husband stride into his office, all glitter and radiance with a bright smile on his face. 

"Hi, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, how are you doing on this fine Thursday afternoon?" Alec shuts his laptop, deciding to deal with the Clave later now that he has this gorgeous view. 

Alec stands up and adjusts the lapels of his suit, trying not to pay much mind to his pounding heart beneath his skin. "Good afternoon to you, Mr.Lightwood-Bane. Much better now that I'm in your presence. And you?" 

"Lovely, darling. I do just have to say that suit looks gorgeous on you. Whoever requested for you to wear this today much have exquisite taste."

"Oh, he does. And I can only imagine it would look twice as good as him as it does on me."

Magnus hums, "You should compliment him more like that. I'm sure he would love it, especially getting compliments from such a pretty boy like yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind. Hey, thanks for coming on such short notice." Alec takes Magnus' hand, playing with the rings adorning his fingers. 

"Of course, I do have a very personal relationship with the Head of this fine establishment, so I'll pretty much do anything he wants. He just needs to ask." Magnus winks and cups Alec's cheek quickly, running his thumb over his cheekbone before dropping his hand at the sound of another person entering Alec’s office. 

"Hey, so like...are you guys just gonna flirt like you haven't been married for a year or are we going to go check out these mundanes who now have a demonic presence inside of them?" Jace walks into the room, interrupting their little heart-eyes fest. 

"Flirting keeps the relationship alive, blondie. But you wouldn't know that, because yours and Biscuit's relationship sucks." Alec snorts and squeezes Magnus' hand. Magnus is just so adorable when he’s irritated. 

Jace rolls his eyes and punches Alec in the arm teasingly. "Come on, I really don't have all day."

"You'll learn not to talk to Magnus that way. Maybe when you get back from patrol and a dozen ducks are on your bed you'll finally learn your lesson." Magnus smirks and his eyes have a wicked glimmer in them that scares Jace more than he would ever admit. 

"Good idea Alexander. Alas, I do have things to do later as well, like taking you home and feeding you dinner. I do aim to please, but you already knew that. Better finish up that paperwork of yours, pretty boy because when I get back, we're leaving."

"Sounds good, but before we leave I'll need a debriefing from you, Magnus. Jace, you can write a report for the Clave." 

Magnus nods, "Of course, darling." 

Jace groans, "Ugh, I'd rather deal with the ducks." 

Magnus shrugs and snaps his fingers, cackling when Jace's eyes widen and he shakes his head violently. 

"Then lets go, Herondale, and I may summon all the ducks back to the park. Bye, Alexander, I'll see you later." 

"I'll be here." Magnus drops a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth on the way out.

“Hey, Jace?” Jace turns around at the doorway.

“Yeah?”

“I need that report by the end of the night, or else I’ll make sure there are two dozen ducks laying beside you when you wake up in the morning.” Jace’ eyes widen and he gulps before nodding his head and fleeing from Alec’s office.

Magnus doubles over in laughter, slapping his thighs as he struggles to breathe. 

“Oh, Alexander, I love your Shadowhunter mode!” Magnus calls from down the hall, after he got himself together to chase after Alec’s stupid Parabatai. 

Alec just chuckles and returns to his paperwork; if his Shadowhunter mode makes Magnus laugh like that, he likes it too.


	89. I noticed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self harm and self hatred warning, but it’s a happy ending :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you wanna :)
> 
> Tumblr: Malec_Lover23

"Alexander, why didn't you answer my calls?" Alec sighs as soon as he steps into the loft, dropping his bow on the floor beside his coat and boots. 

He clenches his bruised fists, ignoring the pain as it pierces up his arm. 

"I'm sorry, by the time I saw them I was already on my way here." He doesn’t deserve Magnus’ kindness, his empathy, his love. 

"Bullshit." Alec flinches at the cold tone, never wanting to be the recipient of that anger and disappointment, especially from Magnus. 

Alec tries to calm his breathing, feeling two golden eyes glaring at him and he shuts his eyes and swallows down his sobs. Even though he's avoiding Magnus' gaze, he can tell when those golden eyes become concerned. 

"Darling, I'm not angry at you," Magnus says, with more affection than Alec merits. Alec would laugh if he weren’t so close to crying; as if that’s the real reason why Alec feels like death, Magnus being mad at him. 

"I just want you to be safe. Wait...what's wrong with your hands?" Magnus places gentle hands on top of Alec's bruised and bloody ones. 

Alec doesn't flinch, although he doesn't remember hearing Magnus walk up to him. 

"Why didn't you use an iratze, love?" Magnus asks. The answer is simple. It's just a few words. 

But it’s the hardest thing to say out loud. Keeping it Alec’s head, where all his thoughts are twisted anyway, well that’s easy. Expressing them aloud, giving voice to them, that seems like the final straw. 

“I- I don’t know.” Alec mutters, keeping his eyes trained on his hands, knowing Magnus’ gaze is too soft for his churning head. 

"Can I heal them?" Alec jerks them away, shakes his head as more tears fall from his hazy hazel eyes. Alec finally glances at Magnus’ face. His eyes widen before understanding dawns on his face. 

Magnus gets it. This wasn't just a regular training session with Jace, or Izzy. Alec doesn’t know whether he wants to run away or crash into his arms. 

"Okay, okay, I won't. I promise. Can I hold them, though?" Alec reluctantly holds his hands back out, biting back a wince as he unclenches them. 

"Come sit with me, darling? You can go shower and sleep in a few minutes." Alec nods and Magnus gives him a small push on his back toward the couch. 

They both sit, thighs touching, and Alec curls in on himself. Magnus' heart shatters for this boy who's feeling way too much and has no other outlet than self harm and pain. 

A few minutes pass, Alec fiddling with his fingers that ache in protest. 

Finally, Magnus sighs and relaxes against the back of the couch, "Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" 

Shut down. Raise walls. Stay quiet. Alec’s mind is screaming at him to shake his head, let Magnus heal him so they can move on and forget this relapse ever happened. 

Open up. Lower walls. Speak up. Alec’s heart is yearning him to tell Magnus everything, because he does truly care. He’s one of the only ones Alec can say actually does. 

"Sometimes when things get bad... I spend some time in the training room. Too much time in the training room." 

"I noticed." Magnus says softly, reaching out his hand, palm up, offering comfort he's not quite sure the Shadowhunter wants.

Alec takes his hands out of his lap and places them on top of Magnus'. 

"How-how do you know? I...I try to keep it a secret." 

Magnus runs a gentle thumb over the back of his hand, pointedly avoiding his knuckles, "I know that sometimes things get too overwhelming and we need a release. The same way I use alcohol, you use the training room. A way to forget, deflect, push things aside for the time being. Is that what you did tonight, darling?" 

"Yes-yeah. I try not to. When I do that...I...I end up hurting myself. I-I don't mean to...but sometimes...it just happens."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, especially if you don't want to. I understand your job can be strenuous and exhausting most of the time. It’s okay if you’re not okay. It’s okay that you slip up, and go back to old coping mechanisms. I’m not disappointed in you, Alexander. I don’t think less of you, I think you’re still the strong person who I care for.”

Alec feels hot tears roll down his face at the words. Magnus just took all his insecurities and rolled them into one long stream of comfort and security. 

“Now let’s try this again: may I heal these?” Alec reluctantly nods. Magnus gently places his fingertips on top of Alec’s knuckles, blue sparks beginning to stitch skin back together, in a way so tender Alec wants to sob. 

Alec leans forward and presses his forehead against Magnus’ shoulder, digging his face into his silk shirt. Once Magnus is done with his hands, he lets them fall to the couch and wraps his arms around Alec, a hand carding through his hair and the other tightly squeezing his back. 

All the while, Alec feels more than just his skin stitch back together. 

He feels his soul start to do the same.


	90. You can tell me anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’d like :)
> 
> Tumblr: Malec_Lover23

"Hi, darling!" Alec walks into the kitchen, following the sound of Magnus' cheerful greeting, where Alec finds him stirring some brown looking goo. 

Alec winces before taking his eyes off of the pot to kiss his husband hello. 

"Oh, come on, now. It can't taste that bad. Here, try it." Magnus dips the ladle into the mysterious soup and then allows Alec to taste it. 

"Magnus, I think we need to get takeout tonight." Alec stifles a laugh as Magnus' lower lip pokes out and he pouts. 

"That's not nice, Alexander. I tried my very hardest to have a delicious meal ready for my hardworking husband. And now that he's insulting my cooking skills," Magnus sighs exasperatingly, "I just don't know what to say."

Alec bites his lower lip, a large smile appearing anyway. It's useless to try and hide anything with Magnus. 

Alec takes Magnus' hands and stares into his playfully wounded eyes, "I'm sorry. You did say we should be more honest with each other." 

Magnus rolls his eyes but flicks his wrist, the pot disappearing and a bag of takeout appearing on the dining room table. 

"Better?"

"Very." Alec replies happily, pecking him on the lips and pulling Magnus toward the table. 

Their playful banter puts aside the fire message Alec received just hours ago, but when they sit down to eat and Magnus asks about his day, it returns.

"How was your day, darling?"

"Uhm, it was okay. I-I got a super crazy fire message from Jia today, but that's an entirely too long story for dinner." Alec abandons his fork as apprehension gnaws at his stomach. 

Magnus, sensing his tension almost instinctively, softly says, "Alexander, what's going on? It's okay, you know whatever it is it'll be okay." 

Alec nods, "I don't quite know how to say this."

"You can tell me anything, love, you know that."

"I got offered a position as the Inquisitior today." 

Magnus' eyes widen and a smile stretches across his face as he reaches across the table for Alec's hand. 

Alec meets him halfway, relishing in the comfort that overtakes him with a simple touch from Magnus. 

"Congratulations, sweetheart! I'm so incredibly happy for you." 

"But I'm not taking it." Alec adds, pleased with the genuine excitement from Magnus but realizing Magnus doesn't truly know what this will mean for them.

"Why not? Alexander, this is your dream!" Memories of early mornings with golden sheets and whispered voices overtake him as he remembers speaking those exact words to Magnus at one point. 

That was before Alec had completely and hopefully fallen for Magnus. He was in the process, but his duties were still his top priority. He doesn't truly remember when his focus changed, but he's grateful it did. Because now he gets to wake up to Magnus every morning, and fall asleep in warm arms every night.

"My dream is you, Magnus. Before I knew I could have a love like this, moving to Alicante was my dream. I didn't think I'd be able to stay in New York knowing my parents' expectations were incredibly high and if I could move up, well I may have a chance of escaping that. But it doesn't matter now, because I have you. I don't want anything else."

Magnus blinks a few times before shaking his head, "Alexander, that's touching, love, but I got a fire message as well today. Jia seemed to think that you wouldn't leave New York without a particular warlock," Magnus winks, making Alec blush and smile. "So, she offered me a position as the first High Warlock of Alicante. She believes it'll help Downworlders feel more accepted in a place that they've been shut off from for so long, and I agree as well. I've never been more ready to take a position, but I didn't want to say anything until you found out on your own." 

Alec's jaw drops as he imagines the amount of power they will both have being the first people to help rebuilt Alicante after its downfall with Jonathan. 

Tears fill Alec's eyes, the image of his husband accompanying him to Alicante so they can both work together in bringing the gap between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. 

Magnus melts at the sight, and stands up from his chair, moving over to Alec and kneeling at his side. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's waist, nuzzling into his stomach as Alec leans down and presses his face against Magnus' hair. 

The residual anxiety, apprehension, and trepidation is gone, replaced with compelling infatuation and utmost devotion for this man kneeling at his feet, both of them feeling far too much to express in words.

"We're really gonna do this Magnus?" Alec asks. Magnus looks up at him and wipes away the tears that have fallen down his face.

"Yes we really are, Alexander." Magnus assures him, cupping his cheek. Alec chuckles and wraps his hand around Magnus' wrist, feeling his pulse beneath his warm skin. 

Alec glances at Magnus, saying, "Wow, Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante. Izzy really was right when she said we were a power couple." Magnus laughs and gracefully stands up, pulling Alec with him. 

"Do you want me to show you a few power moves of my own? You know, to prepare you?" Alec gasps as Magnus winks and drops his glamour, two golden eyes glimmering with desire and affection. 

"As long as you keep these power moves hidden from everyone but me." Alec flirts back, already backing Magnus toward the bedroom. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Alexander." Magnus wraps his legs around Alec's waist and they burst out laughing as Alec stumbles on every piece of furniture imaginable during the small distance from the dining room to the bedroom. 

"Wait, shouldn't we formally accept Jia's offer?" Alec suggests, dumping Magnus onto the bed. 

"We don't even have the self-restraint to finish dinner, Alec." Magnus answers, grabbing onto the lapels of Alec's blazer and pulling him down on top of him for a ravenous kiss. 

Alec goes willingly with a contented laugh. There's always later tonight. Or, perhaps, tomorrow, if they get too carried away. After all, they know how they get. 

And it's only a matter of time before Alicante does too. Might as well prepare them ahead of time.


	91. I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always wanted to write about Alec working from home and cuddling his husband while replying to emails and yelling at younger Shadowhunters over the phone :)
> 
> Thank you all for all your kind words throughout this fic. Cannot believe it’s almost complete!

"Thank you, Isabelle. I hope he can use this to get away from the Institute while still working. He just seemed so upset the other day after all those meetings. He didn't want to go back the next day just to fill out the paperwork."

"Totally get that. The Clave is running him ragged, working from home will do him good. Yeah, I'll send him home with all the stuff he needs for tomorrow." Magnus hears shuffling of papers from the other line and wonders how much work Alec will be coming home with tonight. 

"You're a gem, Isabelle." Magnus praises, stirring his martini with his pinky finger. 

"I do like those, just in case you have an idea for a thank you gift." Magnus snorts at Isabelle's lack of discretion for what she wants. 

"I will remember that, dear, maybe you should check your jewelry box later tonight." 

Isabelle hums approvingly and hangs up after a cheery, "Love you!" 

Magnus snaps his fingers and summons an emerald stone necklace to Isabelle's jewelry box. It's certainly valuable, and something he sees Isabelle wearing with her extensive wardrobe. Magnus has no use for it anymore, so he's glad it will go to someone who will enjoy it. 

After glancing at the clock and seeing that his husband shouldn't be home for another few hours, he makes himself busy with readying potions and scheduling clients. 

The sun is slowly falling behind the Brooklyn skyline when he feels the calm brush of his wards signaling Alec's return to the loft. 

He smiles knowing Alec is seconds away from stepping through the door, and barely able to contain his excitement, Magnus greets him at the door. 

"Welcome home, Alexander. Did you have a good day?" Alec leans down and kisses Magnus hello.

"I did, even better when I found out I have tomorrow off. Did you have anything to do with that?"

Magnus presses a hand against his chest in mock offense, "Now why would I ever take you away from work?"

"Maybe because you want to spend time with me?" Alec answers with a teasing roll of his eyes, "And I am in no way complaining."

Magnus grins, "Well, then, perhaps I had something to do with it." 

Alec slips his shoes off and hangs up his jacket while Magnus watches him. Alec turns around, raising an eyebrow curiously, "I'm glad you're glad I'm home, but is everything okay? You normally don't watch me like a hawk."

"Everything's fine, my darling. I'm just excited. I have something to show you." Magnus can't contain his broad smile as he tugs on Alec's hand. 

Alec chuckles as he gets pulled through the loft to the door of Magnus' apothecary. Somewhere along the way, Alec throws his briefcase across the room to deal with it later. 

"What are we doing in here, Magnus?" Alec asks, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist with a gentle squeeze. 

"Well, I know things get super crazy for you at the Institute sometimes. And some of your work can be done online now that you're directly in contact with the Clave through email and such. You always say your feel safe and happy here, so I set up a desk for you where we can work side by side." Magnus opens the door and pushes Alec through it. 

There's a wooden desk in front of Magnus' large rounded window, since he knows Alec likes to let natural light in. The desk is empty, but Alec will certainly make it his whenever he finds time to place picture frames beside his computer and throw pens all over the desk like he does at the Institute. All around it, Magnus has attempted to move all his potion ingredients and books to his side of the room. 

"I know my space is still messy, and I don't have the time nor the patience to clean it all up, but I thought you might benefit from having your own place to work at home. I hope you like it." Magnus gauges Alec's reaction. He looks at the desk in shock, but then turns to face Magnus with a grin so bright it rivals the sun itself. 

Alec takes Magnus' hands, "Magnus, this is perfect. Thank you so much for allowing me this space."

"Of course, darling. This is your home, too." Alec steps closer and wraps his arms around Magnus, pulling him into Alec's signature tight embrace that Magnus wouldn't trade for the world. 

A giggly laugh escapes his lips as Alec sways them back and forth quickly, almost dipping Magnus with the force of the sways.

"Good surprise?" Magnus asks once Alec breaks the embrace, pressing his hand against Alec's cheek with a smile. 

Alec nods and winds an arm around Magnus' waist. 

“That’s why you have the day off tomorrow, so you can try it out. I’ve already talked to Isabelle, and she’ll hold the fort down.”

“By the Angel, you’re the best husband ever!” Magnus beams at the praise and grabs Alec’s hand, dragging Alec into the room to help him set up his desk. 

The next day they both don't get out of bed until noon and then work until dinner together in their shared space, Alec keeping Izzy on speed dial in case some world shattering event happens at the Institute. 

And when Magnus can turn around and roll his eyes at some ridiculous client he's on the phone with, and Alec can vent about a Clave email knowing he's always got someone who will listen, they both realize just how good of an idea Magnus had with the addition of a desk for Alec.

They also get distracted numerous times on the new desk too, but that's just another way Alec personalized it.


	92. I want you to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)
> 
> Tumblr: Malec_Lover23

Magnus sighs in exasperation as he sees the text from Alec's stupid Parabatai.

It states that since Alec was apparently too mopey at work today, Jace and Izzy are taking Alec out for drinks at the Hunters Moon. 

Magnus glances at the clock and notices that was sent a little over three hours ago. He just returned from a late client and truly just wanted to fall in bed, preferably with his personal heater of a husband to accompany him. 

However, if Alec is drinking tonight, there's no way he won't be wasted by the end of the night, so going to sleep probably isn't the right thing to do no matter how exhausted Magnus is. 

He flicks his wrist, changing into a hoodie and silk sleeping pants, making his hair fall into soft waves, and causing all of his makeup to disappear for the night. He conjures up a cup of cinnamon flavored tea, and settles onto the couch with a book of translations he's currently working on for a client. 

Magnus gets through two pages before the doorbell rings. Magnus rolls his eyes and opens the door with a snap of his fingers. 

In walks his rosy-cheeked husband, along with Blondie, Biscuit, and Isabelle. Jace is practically dragging Alec beside him, while the girls laugh, a few steps behind them. 

"Hello, Nephilim. I do hope you guys managed to get here safely." Magnus raises an eyebrow at their current states. 

Alec's glassy eyes meet Jace's and he frowns, mumbling, "You said Magnus was gonna be here. Why is he not?"

"He's right there, dude!" Jace exclaims, giving him a shove. Alec's eyes widen and Magnus' heart melts as Alec stumbles over to him, jumping enthusiastically into his arms. 

"He's been asking that ever since he realized you weren't coming tonight." Jace grumbles, moving to stand by a giggly Clary. 

"Yeah..." Alec hiccups, "I kept asking where my husband was and then they said you're at home and then I said... why am I not home because I want to be where you are!" Alec points to Magnus' chest. 

Magnus smiles and he pulls Alec closer, much to Alec's satisfaction. 

Jace groans, "Yeah, he ruined all the fun. So fucking lame." Izzy chides him with a lazy swat to the shoulder. 

Alec perks up and he proclaims grumpily "Hey, we don't use language like that in our home! Magnus' rule." After scowling at Jace, Alec turns to glance at Magnus and his expression changes from angry to happy in a heartbeat. He leans his head on Magnus' shoulder, cuddling his neck with a sigh. 

Izzy snickers while Clary faintly yells, "You tell him, Alec!" 

"Whatever." Jace mutters, eyes trained to the floor. 

Magnus runs a hand through Alec's messy hair soothingly, as he studies the other three Shadowhunters who are not his responsibility. 

"Alright, time for all the pretty Nephilim to go home. Here's a portal to the Institute. Please take it and go straight to your rooms."

"Mags-Magnus?" Magnus turns to look at Alec, and he's shocked to see tears in his eyes. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

"I just," Alec sighs irritatingly, bringing his hand up to angrily wipe his stray tears. "I don't want to go back to the Institute. This is my home. I want to stay here, with you."

Magnus waits until the protests and complaints of the other Shadowhunters die off as they disappear through the portal before giving Alec his undivided attention.

Magnus shakes his head, biting his lip as a smile creeps onto his face, "You don't have to go to the Institute, Alexander. I was talking about your siblings, their home is the Institute. Yours is right here with me, okay?" Satisfied, Alec nods and nuzzles into the crook of Magnus' neck. 

"Let's go to bed, darling." Alec mumbles unintelligibly against his neck and allows Magnus to tug him to their bedroom. With a dramatic groan, Alec flops onto navy sheets and rolls over to his back. 

Magnus snorts and flicks his wrist, switching Alec's leather clothes into sweatpants and an old hoodie. He hands Alec a glass of water and Alec stares at it, unamused until Magnus shoves it into his hand.

"Drink it all, Alexander. I'm not going to listen to your complaints about being hungover in the morning." Alec juts his lower lip out at the stern remark but obeys, drinking it all and then setting the cup on the nightstand. 

Magnus winks at Magnus to show he's not actually serious and then slides into bed next to Alec.

Magnus opens his arms and then his lighthearted, joyous husband latches onto every single limb he can physically get his arms and legs around. 

Magnus kisses his temple and brushes some hair away from his forehead, whispering, "Goodnight, Alexander. Sweet dreams."

However, Alec seems to have other plans that don't include sleep. 

Alec draws languorous shapes on Magnus' bare chest as he asks, "Are you happy Magnus? I want you to be happy. That's the only thing I want."

Magnus' heart is warmed by Alec's sweet words, and he rests his cheek on top of Alec's head before replying, "I'm so very happy, darling, more than you'll ever know. And you know what makes me the happiest?"

Alec shrugs, "Don't know."

"You don't know?" Magnus admonishes, pressing a hand against his chest. 

Alec looks up, hazel eyes filled with consideration as he says, "No, Magnus, what is it?"

"It's you, Angel." Magnus lightly taps his chest, "You make me the happiest person on the entire planet."

Alec blushes, and combined with the redness on his cheeks from the alcohol, he looks like a tomato, and Magnus still has complete confidence that he's the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on. 

Alec giggles. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Please do." Magnus moves closer to satisfy Alec's secretive nature. 

"I love you." Alec murmurs, wide smile brightening his features.

"I don't think that's a secret considering the way we act in public and private, but I love you very much too, sweetheart."

"Mmkay, I'm tired now so I'm going to sleep."

Magnus nods and slides down so he's against his pillowcase and not the headboard, "That's a great idea, my love." He listens to Alec snore for a few minutes before immersing into unconsciousness too, knowing he’ll have sweet dreams so long as Alec’s in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just now realizing that it’s impossible for me to write something that doesn’t end sappy and ridiculous


	93. I believe in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can already tell this one got away from me considering it's almost 2k words 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’d like :)

Magnus doesn't think anything of it when Catarina's name pops up on his phone as an incoming call. 

He takes a sip of his drink and answers the call. 

"My dearest Cata-"He's interrupted almost immediately. 

"Magnus, do you remember that rouge warlock who was scaring all those mundanes in Jersey a few days back?"

"Yeah, what about him?" He was just talking to Alec about the Clave's plan to take care of him earlier. 

Catarina takes a shaky breath and apprehension straightens Magnus' spine. "Well, he has apparently kidnapped the warlock kids training out in the field today. He staged an attack. We've got to find them." 

A surge of fury runs through Magnus, grounding him to the one person he never wanted to be associated with again. His father. 

Red magic courses through his veins instinctively, igniting the cool blue that is his normal color of magic. His vision turns cloudy as rage consumes him. All those innocent warlocks who are being trained for good, targeted because of their want to do better than the generations before them.

"Magnus, are you listening? Madzie was there too. She sent me a fire message but she doesn't know their location." Cat sounds so desperate, so terrified, so unlike her normal restrained disposition. 

Fear runs through Magnus as he replies, "I'll be right there. We'll find them, Cat." Sparks crackle against his fingertips as he slams his drink onto the coffee table. 

He summons a portal to her apartment, and as soon as he portals into the room she comes up to him with trembling hands and glassy eyes. 

"I asked you because you're better at tracking. I can heal these kids but you have to find them first." 

"No need, I've already got it handled." Magnus takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with air that feels like fire, which does nothing but fuel his anger toward this man who wishes to harm children who have no real fight. 

Magnus calls his magic forward, letting it lead him to their location. This warlock is more than a kidnapper, he's also a dumbass. He didn't even block his location. 

"I sense them in some abandoned house outside of the city. Come on, I can portal us a few blocks away." Magnus summons another portal. Cat eyes the red magic swirling around the portal, but takes Magnus' hand and allows herself to be pulled through. 

Magnus doesn't spend anytime waiting for the New York Institute who has surely been notified by now considering there's a wanted warlock now on their radar. 

They race towards the deteriorated house. Magnus runs through an opening where a door once was, eyes blazing and magic flaring around his fingertips, prepared to defend and protect. 

All the warlock children are sitting against the wall, all wearing terrified expressions. They're still too young to practice destructive magic, so they don't know how to defend themselves past fire messages and warding. 

Magnus creates a whip from magic and wraps it around the warlocks hands, binding them together and preventing him from using magic. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Magnus growls, spinning his index finger and causing the whip to then coil around his neck as well. 

He sees Catarina in the corner of his eye, gathering all the kids and helping them get out of the abandoned house. 

"Do you really think threatening and scaring a bunch of innocent kids wouldn't end up with your ass in a grave? Or, even worse, one of the Clave's fancy prisons? What did you want with those kids?" There's a red ring around the warlock's neck and hands, where the whip is burning his skin. 

"Tell me!" Magnus roars, tightening the grip around his neck.

The warlock stumbles on his feet, slumping against the wall as his face turns more blue by the moment. Magnus feels nothing but relief and rage surging through his body, connecting his emotions to his magic. 

Magnus clenches his jaw and goes to scream again but footsteps running toward him causes him to pause. 

"Magnus, hey Magnus, look at me," He snaps his head around to make sure he's really hearing that familiar voice. The voice that talks him down, the soothing tone that always forces him to think about his strengths before his weaknesses.

But right now, with adrenaline pumping through his veins and rage controlling every flick of his wrist, calmness is a weakness. Love is a weakness. 

"Go, Alec. You don't need to see this. Go get all the kids away from this mess while I take care of him." Magnus yells, turning his head back to the struggling warlock. 

"You have to think about the consequences of being rash right now. The Clave will take care of him, he'll suffer in prison for the rest of his life, but if you do this you will too. You don't deserve that, especially not for being so heroic. Let him go, Magnus." 

His voice is so calm, such a contrast to the bright red magic seeping into the man's skin, slowly burning and choking him, it angers Magnus even more.

"There's nothing rash about this!" Magnus cries, "He deserves to be punished."

"And he will. In a way that is just and even crueler than killing him right now." Alec says, slowly moving closer to Magnus' side. 

"I believe in you, Magnus, you can fight this." Magnus shakes his head, biting back a sob as he clenches his fist. The warlock groans and goes limp. 

"Shit!" Alec murmurs, turning back to Magnus as he falls to his knees. And suddenly Alec is there, firm hands gripping Magnus' biceps. 

"Come back to me, my love, please come back to me." Alec begs, pressing his forehead against Magnus', feeling waves of heat come off the warlock. 

Magnus doesn't want to come back. He just wants to melt, and burn into nothingness because then he wouldn't feel anything, including pain. 

But then, he'd lose the person who gives him life, makes him whole, shows him love he could never deserve. 

Magnus is slumped in Alec's arms, slightly shaking from both Alec's and his own trembling body. Alec must be terrified, and that's what gives Magnus the strength to lift his head. 

"Alexander?" 

"Mag-Magnus are you okay? You just collapsed." 

"I-I channeled my fathers magic. I'm a monster, Alexander. I use my powers for evil and-" Soft lips press against his own, and he allows himself to relax. 

Alec runs a thumb across Magnus' temple, down his jaw, over his cheekbones. "Don't let your father win. That's all he's ever wanted. Don't let him take you from me. You're my Magnus, even when you want to go back to him. You're still my sweet Magnus, the one who would do anything for anyone regardless of how they treat you. The Magnus who pampers everyone you love. The Magnus who would fight heaven and hell just to keep someone safe. Someone who is a monster isn't capable of love, especially not the way you love. I'm not married to a monster." 

Magnus whines, pressing his face against Alec's leather jacket. Alec's arms wind around him, squeezing gently as he murmurs soothing phrases to him. 

Magnus vaguely registers Jace's voice as he and Alec share a few words, but Magnus is still so fatigued he can't even comprehend their conversation. 

It must have had something to do with the warlock lying in the corner, skin singed by Magnus' own hands, because he opens one eye and sees Jace and a few other men carry him out. 

"Magnus! Oh thank God you're okay!" Magnus finds the effort to lift his head when he hears Catarina's voice and feels her presence beside him. 

Magnus shakes his head and sobs again, "I almost killed him. I'm just like my father." 

"Oh, Magnus, you saved them. You did what you had to do, and that bastard deserved the pain considering what he was planning on doing. You're so unlike your father, Magnus, and I'll continue telling you that for as long as I live because you deserve the reassurance. You're exhausted, my dear, let me make you a portal home." 

"Is Madzie okay?" Magnus asks, eyes fluttering shut when Alec's hand cups his cheek. 

"She's fine. None of the kids were injured. Scared, yes, but nothing a bit of retraining can't help. You saved their lives, Magnus. Your father wouldn't have even thought about helping them. You're nothing like him, you hear me?" Magnus nods, leaning into Alec's warm touch, as he hears a portal being formed.

Magnus attempts to stand, but his knees shake and he falls into Alec's arms. "Al-Alec I can't," He trembles, more tears falling for being incapable of standing. 

"Shh, I've got you. It's alright, I've got you." Alec picks Magnus up bridal style, pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple before murmuring, "Think of home." 

Alec walks through the portal, immediately headed toward their bathroom. He sets Magnus on the edge of the tub, gentle hands taking clothes off and soft lips kissing chilled skin. Magic depletion comes with a hallowed cold feeling, both mentally and physically. 

"Come on, in the shower." Magnus doesn't remember how he got into the shower, but warm water runs down his back and through his hair, and even warmer hands massage sandalwood shampoo into his hair.

The next thing Magnus is aware of is a fluffy towel being wrapped around his torso. He looks up at concerned hazel eyes and can't help but ask, "Why are you still here, Alexander?" 

Alec sighs before taking Magnus' hands, pulling off rings and placing them on the bathroom counter. "Because you're still my husband. You're still my Magnus. No amount of destruction could change that, and no one even thinks what you did today counts as destruction. They think it was brave, and certainly reasonable. Only you still believe yourself unworthy."

Magnus glances at Alec, eyes surely golden by now, shimmering in the dim light of the bathroom, and leans forward, leaning his temple against Alec's collarbone. 

Alec makes a sound of compassion and rubs Magnus' back before pulling away and handing him some clothes. 

Magnus steps into the boxers and pants and then slips the sweater on, Alec's comforting scent swirling around him. 

Alec takes his hands and leads him to the bed, helping him get curled underneath fluffy golden blankets. 

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" Alec asks softly as he shuts off the lights in the room and slides in next to Magnus. 

"Anything Alexander. I'd bottle up the moon and the stars if that's what you want."

"No, nothing that strenuous for now," Alec chastises, pulling Magnus to his chest, "Just allow me to prove your worth to you. I'll never stop trying so long as my lungs have breath and my heart has a beat. Can you do that for me?" 

Magnus cups Alec's cheek, thumb smoothing down one of Alec's furrowed eyebrows. 

"Okay, if that's what you want, my darling, I'll do everything in my power to make it happen." Alec smiles, but shakes his head and takes Magnus' hands.

"No, Magnus, I want you to want it. I want you to see just how much I love you, all of you. And more than that, I want you to know you deserve so much more love than what I give you, but we'll start here."

"You give me everything and even more than that. Alexander, you are everything." Magnus murmurs, closing his eyes and squeezing Alec's hand. 

"You're my entire world, Magnus. Nothing matters except for you, I do hope you know that."

As Magnus looks into hazel eyes that carry nothing but unbridled affection, Magnus can truly say he does.


	94. You can do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Prompts and asks are open :))) please request something because I really need to get back into writing!

When Alec walks into the loft, he's tense, shaking, and can't even meet Magnus' gaze. Magnus straightens from his relaxed position on the couch and sets his drink onto the coffee table before standing. 

Magnus' heart drops and his blood runs cold. 

Normally, Alec's pretty good at leaving work at work. He'll vent and complain, the same way Magnus does, but he's gotten so much better at settling down once he gets home. If he's having a bad day, he'll walk from the Institute to the loft to help relax his uneasiness. 

If Alec hasn't calmed down from the walk, and he can't even seem to receive comfort, something is seriously wrong. 

"Alexander?" Magnus steps closer and places a hand on his shoulder. Magnus can usually get Alec talking before he really starts to shut down and raise walls, but it seems as if they're already way past that point. 

"What's wrong, darling?" Alec looks up at this, wearing an expression that seems like he's just now acknowledging Magnus' presence. 

"Mag-Magnus I had a really bad day." Alec whispers. Magnus' heart shatters at the pain that's practically bleeding from Alec's tone of voice alone. 

"Okay, why don't you tell me about it. Come on, let's go sit down. Or perhaps we could lay down if you'd prefer." Alec shakes his head and his eyes drop back down to his shoes. Magnus drops his hand to grab Alec's hands instead. He runs a soothing thumb across his knuckles, patiently waiting for his love to find the right words. 

"A Clave envoy came by today and personally threatened to shut down and fire any Heads who have set up Downworlder councils. According to them it's a direct form of disrespect to go against the Clave and their strict policies with Downworlders. And since I created the first one, they came to me first. I'm probably going to lose my job." Alec's voice cracks at the end, and Magnus moves forward to embrace him tightly. 

His husband is not a man who cries easily, especially dealing with politics such as this, but it's been a long journey of rejection between the Clave and Alec. For every step forward Alec makes, the Clave drags him back ten more. 

Alec has told Magnus before that the only reason why they were able to marry in the Institute is because it was the Clave's debt repaid to Magnus for sacrificing himself in Edom. It always makes Magnus' blood boil, that the Clave can't see how diligent Alec is. He's given up so much for the Clave, and Alec's patience for them is certainly tenacious at the least. 

The Clave has always been cruel and unjust to even those who are loyal to them, but this is the first time they've threatened Alec's job. 

"Everything I've built can be destroyed in one second. It's no use, all of the time and effort we've put into this has all gone to waste." Alec sobs, pressing his face into Magnus' neck, his hands gripping Magnus' jacket. 

Magnus blinks away tears, knowing neither he nor Alec will ever be the same if Alec loses his job. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's back, tightening his embrace the way he knows Alec needs. He burrows his face in Alec's hair, allowing him to cry and find his refuge in Magnus' arms. 

A few minutes pass before Alec talks again, "If I get fired I'll never be able to fight for fair rights toward Downworlders. I can't do this anymore." 

"Alexander, you can do it. You can. I know it's been a fight for so long, but you're succeeding, darling." Magnus soothes, bringing a hand up to Alec's hair and sifting through the locks gently. 

"Not in the eyes of the Clave." Alec mumbles against his shoulder. Thankfully, the sobs have passed almost as quickly as they began, but Magnus can still feel trickles of tears falling down his cheeks. 

"Come sit with me, love." Magnus suggests, tugging him to the couch. 

"You're practically moving heaven and hell and changing the world already, Alexander. It's not everyday where the Clave accepts the offer to explain a case. Especially one involving Downworlder and Shadowhunter liaisons. You already changed the Shadow world when you set up a council here. And so many other Institutes are following. Soon enough, you won't be the only one fighting. More will come foward."

Alec shakes his head with a sniffle. "It still won't be enough. We could have everyone's support but it won't be enough for the Clave because they're still going to be closed-minded." 

"I know. It may take awhile but listen, I've told you this before and I'll keep telling you, but Alexander, you blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right. It may take years, it may be battle after battle of losing, but it will happen." 

Magnus gently pulls Alec away from his shoulder, so he can look into hazel eyes that hold so much frustration and exhaustion. He brings both hands to cup Alec's cheeks, brushing away the remaining tears. 

"I want to look at you when I say this. You have the passion to change the lives of Downworlders inside of your heart, and that passion won't burn out just because of a few losses. And in the process, you've ignited so many others' hearts, and they will help you. In all my time advocating for Downworlders, I have never seen someone as dedicated as you. And I'm so incredibly honored to call him my husband." Alec smiles and brings his forehead forward to rest on Magnus'. 

After a few moments, Alec pulls away and tilts his head with a pout, "Do you really think so? You're biased, Magnus." Magnus chuckles and can't resist kissing such an adorable face. 

"Well, I suppose I am biased, but who wouldn't be with such a pretty boy like yourself?" Alec blushes, rolling his eyes and resting his head on Magnus' shoulder. 

"Until the Clave reasons with you, you always have a place to come home to and rest. You always have my full support, that will never go away regardless of the progress you make. Your determination is unmatched, Alexander. It is one of a kind, and I love you so much for it. Even if the Clave doesn't see that, the Downworld does. And they will repay you for all you've done for them. I assure you, if it comes down to you being fired, you would have several places that would welcome you with open arms. People respect you, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. I understand that's not what you want to hear, and New York is your home, but the amount of places that would take you in shows just the amount of support you have. And well, you know I would follow you just about anywhere, darling."

Alec sniffles and lifts his head up off of Magnus’ shoulder, saying, "I love my job so much, and the Clave knows that. The Clave knows I would be lost without being Head. Just realizing how real their threat was is what scares me. I know I'd never get more leverage if I'm back to being an active Shadowhunter in the field." 

Magnus hums, at a loss of words. Alec is far too wise for his age, but Magnus knows it has made him the fierce leader who thrives with Downworlder relations. If that's taken away from him, Alec really would be lost. It would be jarring to their whole entire community. 

"Then we take it day by day. You don't need to be Head to have an influence. You already have an immensely positive one, so that wouldn't change. If anything, more people would advocate for you." 

Alec looks down as he asks, "Would you really move with me if I needed a new job? You have a life here, too." 

Magnus snorts, "Well, you did follow me to hell, so I have some making up to do." Alec gasps and jerks his head up to glare at Magnus. 

"Mags, that's not funny." Alec says grumpily, one corner of his mouth betraying him as it raises to a smirk. 

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Magnus remorsefully replies, “You just look absolutely delectable when you’re all disgruntled like that.” 

Alec huffs exasperatedly and crosses his arms, turning away from Magnus. 

Magnus just grins and scoots closer to his playfully irritated husband, wrapping an arm around him to pull him closer. 

“Alexander, I know I don’t have all the answers, but you’ve already had some difficulties with the Clave, and you’ve made it through every time. I know you can do this. We’ll be okay, regardless of the ending.” 

“Yeah, I know. Thank you for always being here for me.”

“Of course, there’s nowhere I’d rather be. Now, how about takeout, cuddles, and awful reality TV? 

Alec laughs and nods his head with a relieved sigh, “Yes, please!”


	95. Good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like :) 
> 
> Tumblr: Malec_Lover23

"Alexander, time to let go of me." Alec opens one eye and squints at Magnus, who's fondly smiling at him. 

Alec tightens his grip on Magnus and shakes his head, burrowing his head back against Magnus' chest. 

"Nope, I'm sorry but I can't let you do this today. I have that meeting with Jia about allowing more Downworlders to live in Alicante. You said it yourself, it's important." Magnus runs a hand down Alec's bare back and moves to get up, but Alec whines and presses a kiss to his collarbone. 

"Cuddling with my husband is also important." Magnus scoffs and gently wrestles Alec's arms from their place tightened around his waist. 

Alec huffs and throws himself off of Magnus, diving face first into golden sheets. 

"Alexander, don't whine like that. You're far too old for that." Magnus chastises. 

"But Maaaagggggsssss! Your husband wants more cuddles!"

"But Maaaagggggsssss..." Magnus mocks back, earning himself a lazy swat on the arm. 

"You're a dick." Alec grumbles underneath the comforter wrapped around him. 

Magnus hums, "I am what I eat I suppose." He slyly grins when Alec's eyes widen and he sputters indignantly.

"And now you expect me to let you leave this bed?" Alec says incredulously, pulling Magnus back down onto warm sheets. 

"Alec!" Magnus laughs as he's back in Alec's arms, "If you want me to advocate for our plan, yes. Come on, we have it all down to a science, we just need the votes. And I do believe anyone who has a brain will be voting for our plan. It's amazing!"

"Yeah, but Alicante isn't exactly known to be the place that has brains." Alec mumbles, reluctantly letting Magnus get out of bed. 

"Funny, Alexander." Alec snorts and Magnus squeezes his thigh before walking to the bathroom, shedding his robe in front of the door. He turns back to Alec whose eyes widen. 

"Tease!" Alec growls playfully. 

Magnus shrugs and winks, "What are ya gonna do about that, pretty boy?" 

Alec flushes, standing up and stretching, miles of runed skin on display for Magnus to see. 

"Damn you Alexander!" Magnus huffs, reluctantly turning away from his delicious husband. 

Alec steps into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it as Magnus starts the shower.

Alec sticks the toothbrush in his mouth, turning to face Magnus as he says, "You go get ready, I'll make blueberry pancakes to celebrate a big day today."

"You're a sweetheart." Magnus praises, cupping his cheek and pecking his mouth chastely before shutting the shower curtain. 

"Of course! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It'll give you energy to deal with the Clave." Alec says around a mouthful of toothpaste. 

Magnus laughs, and Alec's heart soars at such a joyous noise. "You're such a dork, Alec, honestly." 

"Yeah, but I'm your dork so it's okay, right?" 

"Oh absolutely! Not only is it okay, it's encouraged. You're all mine." Magnus rips open the shower curtain, possessiveness glinting in his eyes. Alec swallows, wondering just how long his brain will be offline from that look alone. 

Alec leans against the counter sighing before gaining his train of thought. “If I'm all yours does that mean I can get in the shower with you?" Alec grins like the cat caught that caught the canary as he already knows Magnus' answer. 

Magnus tilts his head in consideration. He looks absolutely adorable with his hair flattened, suds running down his face. "Well...I could always just conjure up blueberry pancakes. I know you like to cook, darling, but I think it's a win-win for both of us."

"I would give up just about anything for this, cooking and all." Alec rinses out his mouth with water from the sink. Then he steps into the shower, immediately getting backed against the shower wall by his grinning husband. 

“That was a very smooth move you pulled back there, Alexander. You know I can never deny you anything when I get in my possessive moods. My flirting skills must be rubbing off on you.” 

Alec scoffs, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist, “Your first attempt at flirting with me was using a meat pun.”

Magnus laughs and tits his head back, warm water falling in streams down his face and chest. “You stayed, though.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You are irresistible. Especially like this.” Alec runs a hand through Magnus’ soaked hair and kisses his mouth quickly. 

“Ooh, show me just how irresistible Mr.Lightwood-Bane?” 

Alec smirks and falls to his knees, intending to show Magnus in every way possible. 

They get out of the shower just in time for Magnus to portal to his meeting without being late. 

“Sorry we missed breakfast, I’ll make you pancakes tonight to celebrate a successful meeting.” Magnus hums and presses a hand to Alec’s chest, kissing him softly. 

“I much preferred the breakfast I had in the shower.” Alec flushes and snags Magnus’ hand before it can go too far.

“I’m glad I could be of service. Good luck, Magnus, I know you don’t need it but it’s always good to have it.” 

“Thank you very much, darling. Things will be just fine now that I’ve got you thinking about me.” Magnus creates a portal that will take Alec to his office. He smiles and blows Alec a kiss as he walks into it. 

Then, Magnus summons another portal that will take him to the meeting room where he’ll meet with Jia and Clave members.

The loft is really only a few minutes away from the Institute, but hey, why not make a dramatic entrance? They’re Magnus’ specialty.


	96. I brought you an umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments! I read them all and appreciate everyone who reads :) 
> 
> Chaotic tumblr: Malec_Lover23

"Yikes, patrol must've really sucked today." Alec winces as the afternoon patrol steps through the doors, wet enough that every time they move a puddle of water is left in their wake. 

"Tell me about it." Jace grumbles, shrugging off his jacket and watching more water slide to the floor. 

Alec chuckles as Clary glares at him as she passes.

"Not my fault, Fray!" He yells after her, shaking his head and returning his focus back on the security footage with Underhill. 

"Sir, I think the radar detected a demonic presence from the hours of 4 to 6 in the morning."

"Are we sure it wasn't just a Downworlder visiting?" Alec asks, increasing the speed of the video.

"That early?" 

Alec raises an eyebrow in Underhill's direction; he must have no idea the amount of times Magnus snuck out through the window during those hours when they slept in Alec's bed. Granted, he could always portal and he usually did, but the other Downworlders don't have that luxury. 

Alec just shrugs and causally replies, "Maybe. It's more likely a demon poking around where they aren't supposed to be. It's just so rare that there's only one. We need to keep an eye out and make sure they're not working for the Circle." 

"Yes, sir, I'll stay here all night myself if I have to." 

"There's no need to do that, you need rest as well Underhill. I'll set up a team so we can do hourly shifts tonight." Alec watches the video footage for a few more minutes, intently scrutinizing for any sort of movement. It will be hell for every person in the Institute if a demon is poking around for information to give back to an enemy of the Clave's. 

Underhill nods as Alec stands up, "I'll keep an eye out for right now until that schedule comes out."

Alec replies, "Thank you. I need to go talk to Jace real quick." 

Alec makes his way toward the bedrooms at the Institute, but hears Jace complaining in the weapons room as he passes by. He turns around and groans as he steps into Izzy's office, "You do realize everyone else in this Institute has gone on a rainy patrol? At least it's not snowing." 

Jace sputters for a response, his wet hair flat, water rolling down his forehead and neck. 

Izzy cackles, shaking her head and returning to the sword she was sharpening before Jace came in. 

"I do not want to get in the middle of this," She murmurs, "Please go elsewhere." 

"Fine." Jace grumbles, "I'm going to go get a shower." As he passes by, he makes sure to clap Alec on the back, getting his dress shirt wet on the left shoulder. 

"I hope you get soaked going back to Magnus' tonight!" Jace calls out as he walks down the hallway. 

"I have midnight patrol tonight. I didn't bring an umbrella with me this morning." He turns to Izzy and she winces. 

"Sorry, big brother. Small price to pay for true love though, because I'm sure you'll be going to Magnus' after, right? Alec smiles and nods, turning around to head back to his office. 

He slips his phone out of his pocket to see if Magnus responded to his text about signing up for a last minute midnight patrol. He opens his office door and shuts it, surprised to see Magnus sitting at his desk. 

"Hey, I'm sorry if I'm intruding." Magnus drops the pen he was dangling between his fingers. 

"Not at all. It's so good to see you. Been a dreary day."

"It's been a dreary day, indeed. Wanted to see what being the big and powerful Head of the New York Institute felt like." Magnus winks and stands up, extending an umbrella toward him. 

"I brought you an umbrella." Magnus adds with a smile. 

Alec grabs it and blushes, "You didn't have to do that." 

"Yes I did! You constantly refuse portals to the loft and then you go outside with just a sweater on when it's pouring so I figured I ought to bring you one before you left." 

"Also, it gives me an excuse to come see you and distract you from all this paperwork." Magnus glances away from Alec and points a ringed hand to the piles of paperwork on his desk. 

"Oh, you didn't get my message? I'm not going to be able to come to the loft tonight. The Shadowhunters who were supposed to do midnight patrol got sick so I stepped up. Unless, you want me to come super late but I wouldn't want to impose." 

"Oh, please do impose darling. I'd love to see you, if it's not too much for you."

Alec shakes his head and sighs in relief, "No, it's not too much for me. I love to see you too." Magnus rests his hand against Alec's jaw, cupping his cheek. Alec leans down and kisses him, short and sweet although with the look on Magnus' face as he pulls away, the message got across loud and clear. 

"You can use it during patrol tonight!" Magnus suggests happily, "I heard it was supposed to rain all night." 

Alec fondly rolls his eyes, "We don't use umbrellas when we're chasing after demons." 

Magnus sighs dramatically, "Well, then, Alexander, if my gift was of no use then why am I here? I suppose you could always play hooky and just come back to the loft when you're finished here." 

Alec raises an eyebrow at his hilariously unsubtle boyfriend, and Magnus just shrugs back innocently. 

"You basically have an entire army at your beck and call. You can't have someone else do your dirty work for the night?" Magnus walks his fingers along the buttons on Alec's shirt, until he gets to the last one. 

Magnus unbuttons the top button with his fingers, smoothing the shirt down once he's done. 

"Seriously? I didn't think you wanted other people to see what's under this shirt."

"Well, I'm in the mood to share. But only a little bit." 

Alec chuckles, trying to distract Magnus from the flush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. "Noted. No need to worry though, because your idea of playing hooky does seem enjoyable. What's in it for me?"

Magnus hums, winding his arms around Alec's neck. "Whatever you want, love. You know I'll make it worth your while." 

"Now that's just too good of an offer to turn down. Let me pull some strings, finish up here, and then I'll be at yours?"

"Sounds absolutely lovely. See you soon, pretty boy. Use that umbrella!" Magnus leans forward and pecks the tip of Alec's nose before pulling away. 

Alec pokes his lower lip out, wordlessly requesting a real goodbye kiss. Magnus kisses him twice, his tongue gliding along Alec's lower lip as he withdrawals his lips. 

With a brandish of blue sparks, Magnus disappears in a portal. 

Alec sends a quick text to Izzy, telling her to make Raj fill in for tonight's patrol, even leaving the umbrella on his desk for Raj to pick up. 

He doesn't need it; he practically races to the loft once he finishes his work for the day, stamina rune pouring energy into his strides. 

Of course, as soon as Alec opens the door Magnus makes his clothes disappear. Just another reason why he didn’t need the umbrella.


	97. I’ll pick you up at the airport.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU where Magnus is studying fashion abroad and Alec is staying at the college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe there’s only three chapters left :( 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and supporting me! I cannot tell you how appreciative I am <3

Alec's phones rings in his pocket and he jumps out of bed to answer it, bouncing on his feet excitedly as he sees the caller I.D on the screen. 

"Hi, darling." 

"Magnus!" Alec says, a bit too enthusiastically as Jace eyes him from his desk. "I'm so happy to hear from you."

Magnus chuckles gently and agrees, "Me, too. I have great news, I'm coming home next week. I cannot wait to see you, my love." 

Alec could scream but he knows Jace is studying for his precalculus exam so he'll resort to smiling widely. "I'll pick you up at the airport! When is your flight coming in?" 

Alec rushes over to Jace's desk and grabs a pen from his hand. 

"What the hell dude?" Jace snaps, rolling his eyes as Alec quickly explains the situation. 

"Are you alright?" Magnus asks once he gets back on the line.

"Yeah, sorry, Jace was just being an ass." 

"What's new?" They both laugh. "Anyway, my flight is coming in Tuesday at 10pm. I know it'll be late, so I totally understand if you just want to meet the next morning." Alec scribbles that date and time onto his palm. 

"Absolutely not. We can drive to your apartment and I can stay the next. Unless you just want to be alone?" 

"Are you kidding? It's been three months since I've kissed your gorgeous face. You are staying the night!" Magnus demands with a giggle. 

It's crazy to think it's been that long. Alec was crawling up the walls at first, considering he's been attached to Magnus since he laid eyes on the spunky man in geometry class.

Magnus leaned over, asked for help, and once Alec explained the problem to him Magnus winked and responded with a cheeky, "I didn't know pretty boys could have brains, too." 

And then Alec was done for. They kissed that night after they planned an impromptu "study date" that turned into a make out session in Alec's dorm room. While geometry was never something Magnus was good at, fashion and design certainly was. He was so talented the college invited him to study abroad and tour different fashion schools in counties all over Europe and Asia. 

Imagining getting to kiss Magnus and cuddle with him again leaves Alec smiling long after he hangs up the phone, even after Jace snatches the pen back and mutters something about being sappy and disgusting. 

The week passes faster than Alec assumed it would. He throws himself into school and studying since he knows he'll be doing a lot less of that when his boyfriend returns. Hell, knowing Magnus Jace will probably have the dorm room to himself for the next few weeks.

It's finally Tuesday night when Alec pulls up to the airport in Magnus' car. Magnus so generously allowed Alec to use it while he was out of the country. 

He walks into the airport, a skip in his step for the first time in over three months. He waits by the escalators, his knee bouncing as he finds and sits on a bench.

Alec scrolls through his phone, replying to texts from both his sister and his mom asking him to stay safe and don't stay away from school for too long. He reassures his mother he won't but he just sends a winking emoji to Izzy, she'll interpret that the way she wants to. 

Alec finally looks up from his phone when he hears a cheery, "Alexander!" Magnus is practically galloping down the escalator, regardless of the fact it's moving on its own. He's carrying so much more than what he brought with him, but that's to be expected since this is Magnus. 

Alec jumps up and races to the end of the escalator. Magnus takes the last step off and then barrels into Alec's arms, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and pressing his face against his cheek. 

"I missed you I missed you I missed you!!" Magnus whispers, kissing Alec's jaw, his chin, wherever he can reach. 

Alec laughs joyously, spinning his boyfriend around a few times before letting him go. Magnus immediately grabs Alec's jaw and pulls him into a open mouthed kiss fit for a bedroom and not an airport. Alec would never complain, though. 

Not when his boyfriend smells exactly like sandalwood, tastes exactly like peppermint, and looks exactly the same. He's just back with more stories and more memories that will be entirely too fun to hear about. 

"We're definitely continuing this later, my darling." Magnus purrs, pulling away from Alec with eyes that shimmer with desire and affection. 

"I have no complaints about that." Alec grabs a few of Magnus' bags he so conveniently threw before jumping into Alec's arms. 

"Thank you, love." Magnus runs a hand down his jaw, fingertips gently emitting a shiver from Alec. 

"Come on, let's go home." 

They get to Magnus' car and put all the suitcases and bags in the trunk. Magnus almost passes out when he sees how clean his car became since the last time he saw it. 

"I took care of The Chairman like you asked me to." Magnus smiles at the name of his car. He named it after his cat that his dad is taking care of back at home. 

"I don't trust anyone more than you." Alec starts the engine and pulls out of the airport. They have a good while to drive before ether get to Magnus' apartment, so Alec silences the radio and asks Magnus about his trip.

Magnus turns to look at Alec and smiles, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

"No, I want to hear your voice. It's been too long since we've sat in the car and just talked."

"Among other things." Alec comments, eliciting a chortle from Magnus. 

"That's on the list too. But darling, talk to me while you drive."

Alec obliges, telling him just how much he was missed by practically everyone at the college, going over the classes Alec signed up for during the semester change, and what he's been doing to pass the time. 

Once they get inside Magnus' apartment, toting all of Magnus' stuff up three flights of stairs, Magnus tugs on Alec's hand and pulls him to the bedroom. 

"Magnus, while I'm not going to stop where this is headed, you've yet to tell me about your trip!" 

"I was planning on it. I do have tons of outfits to show off, anyway." Magnus presses a hand to Alec's chest, lightly pushing him onto the bed. 

"May I show you what I designed in Paris?" 

"Please do!" Alec smiles, resting his weight on his elbows as Magnus disappears into his closet with a navy blue suit with gold swirls decorating the fabric. 

Magnus shuts the closet door a few moments later, waltzing out in the navy suit. Alec’s eyes, quite literally, almost pop out of his head. 

“Uh...woowww, I...umm, so gorgeous. Magnus...so beautiful...wow.” Magnus grins.

“I left the sophisticated Alexander Lightwood speechless. What an honor.”

“You’re the only one who can. You’re radiant Magnus, I’m so happy you’re home. Bad FaceTime connection could never portray just how beautiful you are in person.” 

“What a flatterer! Lucky for you, I accidentally ripped a hole in this one." Magnus says, acting apologetically. He glances at a small hole that shows the golden skin of his thigh. "I just wore this one so you could rip it off of me." 

Magnus straddles Alec's thighs and presses his lips to Alec's. 

Alec smiles and hums through the kiss, squeezing Magnus' hips as Alec falls back onto the bed so they’re chest to chest. 

"Are you sure?" Alec asks, already grabbing the material and ready to tear it off of his man.

“Never been surer. And besides, I’m Magnus Bane so I have several suits I’m planning to wear on our date nights.”

“Can I rip those off of you too?” Alec mumbles, words muffled by Magnus’ lips. 

“I would say no, but you know how we get. I can’t resist you.” Magnus says, running a finger along Alec’s bottom lip before shrieking with delight when Alec tears the suit off of him.


	98. Take a deep breath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the stuff we should have seen during Malec’s wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could’ve gone many ways with this but I decided to make it fluffy and full of Lightwood family feels. Enjoy!!! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’d like :)

"Hey, buddy!" Alec turns away from thanking Lorenzo to see Jace approaching him. 

"Excuse me," Alec says to Lorenzo, and he smiles warmly. Strong arms wrap around him, and Alec laughs as he's spun around by his parabatai. 

"Jace, you've been doing this all night. I know you're happy man but you're gonna make me sick." Jace laughs and claps him on the shoulder. 

"I'm just so excited to be at this wedding. You and Magnus deserve all the love and happiness this world has to offer." Alec smiles, a lump welling up in his throat. Between both his and Magnus' well-wishes from practically everyone who attended, Alec has been feeling extra sentimental. 

And then, here comes Jace, all smiles and happiness. 

"Thank you, you do too Jace. Happiness looks great on you. Seriously." Alec tilts his head toward Clary, whose giggling while being spun by a tipsy Simon. 

Warm lips press against the shell of Alec's ear and then Magnus asks Jace, "May I steal him from you?" 

"He's all yours." Jace winks and then walks over to Clary. 

"Hi, sweetheart. I've missed you dearly since we've been apart for a whole, oh, I don't know, three minutes." Alec laughs and tugs Magnus closer. 

"Look at all of these people, Magnus, they're here for us. I can't believe it."

Magnus hums and Alec rests his chin on Magnus' shoulders, Magnus gently swaying them in circles. They've done enough dancing tonight to last a lifetime, but this is comforting, being able to be in each others arms for as long as they feel like it. 

Granted, Alec is a bit more tipsy than he planned to be, but Magnus kept bringing him glasses of fruity champagne and Alec wouldn't refuse anything Magnus hands him. 

"It's a hard thing to wrap your mind around, for sure. Even harder to realize that I have you forever now." Magnus replies, turning his head so they can nuzzle their noses together. 

Magnus is glowing with happiness, he hasn't been able to stop smiling and he's almost one-hundred percent sure his face will be sore in the morning. 

However, it's just a small price to pay knowing he's been more elated these past few hours than he's been his entire life. 

"I should thank them. I...it's so important that they're here." Magnus understands the significance of Alec's words, so he pulls away and smiles. 

"Okay," Magnus gently says, running a hand up his arm soothingly. "I think that's a great idea, darling. Together?" 

Alec nods, swallowing nervously as he looks around the room. 

"Take a deep breath, love, I'll be right here the whole time. It's our wedding, right? What kind of husband would I be to just leave you to entertain this crowd?" Alec laughs, grabbing Magnus' outstretched hand and running his thumb along his knuckles, pausing to rest his fingers against the cool metal of Magnus' wedding ring. 

The ring he put there. The one ring that Magnus will never take off. 

Magnus flicks his wrist and the music slowly fades into silence. 

"I wanted to thank each and everyone of you for joining Magnus and I here today." Alec says, a small smile playing on his lips as all of their wedding guests pause their conversations and turn their attention to Alec. 

"Magnus and I are so thrilled to share this moment with you, and knowing how tight knit both of our families are, well, just know you wouldn't be here unless you are considered a part of our family." Alec turns to Magnus briefly and he smiles, nodding his head. 

"This is such a special day for both of us, and we're just so incredibly happy that you're here to celebrate with us. We've all been through so much these past few weeks, so it means so much that you're here with us tonight. Your support and love is just truly indescribable..." Alec grabs his flute of champagne he set down at the table and downs the entire glass. Magnus' eyes widen and the crowd gathered around them laughs, Magnus moving to his side and giggling.

"He's nervous,” Magnus says, beaming at Alec who's cheeks are an adorable rosy red. “He can talk to an entire room of Clave officials while asleep but somehow gets all shy in front of his family.” Alec rolls his eyes and shakes his head, even though everyone knows it’s entirely true. 

Magnus steps in, squeezing Alec's hand, "It's just overwhelming to see so many of you standing for such a unorthodox relationship. But hey, love is love. Like Alec said, we honestly couldn't put into words how thankful we are for you all. And now that we're just going in circles, I'll let you all get back to the reception. We'll make our rounds soon to individually thank you all, but since it's getting late, we wanted to make sure to cover all of our bases and at least thank you if we can't catch you before you leave." 

Alec nods at Magnus' words, stumbling a bit as he wraps an arm around Magnus' waist, snaking a hand underneath his jacket. 

Magnus smiles at everyone and calls out, "Have fun! Endless drinks and dances when your wedding planner is a warlock!" The crowd dissipates, going back to the dance floor and the tables. 

"Darling, we're in public." Magnus chides sweetly, "I know it's been a long night, but you'll get to ravish me soon enough." Alec smirks, completely disregarding Magnus' words as he nuzzles Magnus' neck and bites the golden skin there. 

"Alexander, I don't think it's protocol for the grooms to leave the wedding first."

"We've never been a couple to follow protocol." Magnus can’t help but agree with his husband, they really aren’t too good at following any sort of rules in place. 

“Uncle Magnus! Uncle Alec!” Madzie races across the room and barrels into Alec’s outstretched arms. 

“Saved by our enthusiastic niece.” Magnus says, straightening Madzie’s bow tie in her hair. 

“This is the coolest party ever!” She squeals as Alec smiles and flips her around in his arms, tickling her side. 

“Mommy said you’re dunk. What’s that?” Alec turns a delicious shade of red and Magnus laughs, turning around to send a knowing Catarina a glare. 

“It’s drunk, Madzie.” Alec gently corrects her, “And that’s when someone drinks a little too much alcohol, which is an adult drink. But, people normally do that when they’re really happy, so even though I might be drunk I’m very happy too.”

“You’re happy because you married Uncle Magnus and you’ll be together forever and forever like Disney princesses?”

Alec chuckles and nods his head, sharing a fond glance with Magnus who’s getting closer to making himself and Alec scarce even though it’s their reception. 

“Yes, I’m so very happy that I married Magnus. He’s the prettiest warlock ever, after you of course.” Alec taps her nose and passes her off to Magnus, who kisses her cheek.

“Since we’re not getting out of here anytime soon, how about we go dance with Madzie?” 

“A wonderful idea, darling.” Magnus replies, hoisting Madzie onto his hip and lacing his fingers with Alec’s, moving them both toward the dance floor. 

Alec only stumbles a little bit, but it isn’t surprising since Madzie steps on his feet and he twirls her around. After Alec’s done dancing with her, Magnus spins her around and Madzie giggles happily. 

A slow song starts, and Alec wraps an arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer, Madzie stuck in the middle. 

“You’re silly, Uncle Alec!” She says as Magnus and Alec move together to the beat of the song. Madzie wraps one arms around both of her Uncles’ necks, absolutely ecstatic about being held while dancing. 

“Hey Sweet Pea, thanks for being the best flower girl ever. The wedding could not have been complete without you showing us the way.” Madzie blushes at the praise, and hides her face in Alec’s neck. 

“Maybe one day I’ll have a wedding like this one. Everyone’s so happy here.” 

“That’s what we want, we want everyone to share our happiness.” Magnus replies, squeezing Alec’s hand. 

“I’m happy, so it’s working.” Both of them laugh, reluctantly letting her go back to where she was sitting with Catarina and Raphael. 

“So, what do you think about kids?” Alec asks as soon as they’re alone again, pressed together as other couples slowly spin around them. He catches sight of Jace and Clary, Aline and Helen, Maryse and Luke, and Simon and Izzy, which makes Alec want to pause the reception to give Simon a strong dose of shovel talk. 

However, Magnus’ warm laughs and even warmer fingers against his jaw brings him back to the presence. 

“Alexander, anything that makes you smile like that is something I think very highly of.” Alec smiles and presses their lips together briefly. 

“But...I do think we’ve deserved at least a few years of enjoying being married and relative quietness. Don’t you think so?” 

Alec grins so widely he thinks his face might be cracking, but his answer is unadulterated as he agrees, “Yes, a hundred times yes!” 

Magnus hums and cards gentle fingers through Alec’s hair, pulling him toward his parted lips. Alec, of course, goes willingly.


	99. Be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe there’s one chapter left guys thank you so much for sticking with me through this incredible journey! I think you’re all going to like the last chapter! Finishing it up right now!

Alec gets the alert at 3 in the morning. Magnus just rolled over and spooned him, humming happily even while half-asleep. Alec grinned sleepily, lacing their fingers together against Alec's stomach. 

With Magnus' warmth and comfort against his back, he was just starting to slip back into sleep when the alarm sounds on his phone. 

His body has been trained to process that alert before his mind has. He jumps up, hardly even acknowledging Magnus' blue magic swirling to existence beneath his palms beside him. 

"Alec? What's wrong? What is it?" Alec grabs his phone, the harsh light piercing his eyes. He sees four missed calls from Izzy and six missed calls from Underhill who was on call to watch the radar tonight. 

"Alec, tell me what's wrong!" Magnus demands. 

"I-I don't know." He murmurs, not able to process the amount of demon nests popping up on the app he has that helps track and locate demons in New York. 

Magnus glances at the phone, golden eyes widening. They both jump when his phone starts ringing again, this time Jace calling. Alec immediately answers the call and presses his phone to his ear. 

"Jace, what the hell is going on?" 

"I don't know, man. You need to get here now. There's demon nests just appearing in random alleyways and when we send teams out to kill them, our angelic tunes and weapons don't work. They must have some kind of angelic blood or something."

Alec's already getting out of bed, grabbing his jeans and shirt that was in a pile beside his side of the bed and throwing them both on. 

"I'm headed to the Institute now. Start getting teams together to go out, but I will lead. If these things are too dangerous we'll just hold back and get some more help from neighboring Institutes. Stand back for now Jace, and wait for me." 

"Got it. I'll have everything ready when you get here." Alec hangs up and turns to Magnus who's in the middle of throwing the comforter to the side and getting out of bed. 

"Let me come with you." He says, raising his hand in a motion that will probably change his clothes into something for suitable for a early morning demon hunt. 

"Please stay home. Jace said these demons thrive on angelic weapons rather than fail with them. The angelic energy would surely put you at risk, and we have no idea what defense mechanisms these demons have. If they're carrying angelic powers, they'll be more lethal to those with demon blood." 

When Magnus seems no less convinced to join Alec, he sighs and moves closer to Magnus, placing his hand on top of Magnus'. 

"I'm not going to stop you, but I really don't want you to get hurt over something that could be avoided. You're strong, and powerful, but we just don't know enough about these demons. If I need help, I will call you. Magnus, you will always be the first person I call." Alec cups Magnus' cheeks, leaning down to brush his lips against Magnus' soft ones. 

"There's no need to put more people at risk when we don't even know the degree of danger yet. Go back to sleep and dream of me." Alec strokes his thumb across Magnus' cheekbones, soaking up the warmth his husband radiates after being curled up in bed. 

"I hate it when you're right." Magnus murmurs, sliding his hand behind Alec's neck and bringing him closer. "Come back to me, Shadowhunter. You have no idea how much you hold me together. Be careful, love." 

"I always am. Look what I have waiting for me. The most beautiful person in the entire world all sleepy in bed. What a scene to leave." 

"Now you're just teasing. How am I going to let you go after making me nearly swoon?" Alec laughs and kisses Magnus' pursed lips one more time for good measure. 

Magnus sighs dramatically and flicks his wrist, a blue portal swirling to existence beside the bed. 

"Because the sooner I go to figure this out the sooner I come home." Alec responds, winking and then he's walking through the portal that Magnus made for him. 

———

Four hours later, the sun is just starting to break through the horizon of Brooklyn when the front door opens. Magnus nearly chucks his book across the room, that he was anxiously flipping through to pass the time. 

Magnus runs his hands down his bare thighs. He couldn't fall back asleep once Alec left, so he threw on a robe and went through an entire pot of coffee while attempting to read through a book for a client. 

He will certainly have to reread it, as his entire mind was focused on his Angel. Which is a common occurrence these days. 

"How complicated was it?" Magnus asks. 

Alec shakes his head and toes out of his boots, setting his bow and quiver down beside them. 

"Pretty damn complicated until we caught the rogue warlock who started it. They weren't even in the Clave's files. Apparently that warlock had been getting Nephilim blood from rouge vampire dens. We still don't know how. Then he starting injecting it into demons so when we tried to attack, our adamas wouldn't injure them. It was a mess, but I dealt with it. It wasn't hard to kill them, we just had to go back to the old way without adamas infused weapons. The clean up and arrests, though, that took the most time. I handled most of it but Isabelle is taking my place for now. I came home to sleep for a bit and check up on you." Magnus exhales in relief, the uncomfortable coils wrapped tightly in his stomach beginning to unwind. 

"You were careful. Thank you for coming home to me, Alexander." Magnus breathes, standing up and wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. 

"Hey, hey," Alec gently says, cupping Magnus' cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. 

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm never leaving you again, Magnus." A surge of fear and joy run through Magnus simultaneously, as it lifts his heart to hear Alec proclaim those words but knowing there's no universe in which that's possible. 

"You can't promise that-" Magnus starts, but Alec shakes his head, pulling Magnus closer. Magnus grips onto Alec's jacket with tight fists, wanting to inhale, consume, devour Alec's comforting presence. 

"Yes, I can. All that I am is yours, all that I am belongs to you. I was made to love you, and I'm not taking that honor away. You're the best thing that has happened to me, and I was born with a passion inside of me to fight for the people I love and care about. And you know what?" 

Magnus just hums in response, too occupied gazing into Alec's hazel eyes to even command words to his lips. 

"You're number one on that list." Alec replies softly, leaning down to kiss Magnus with a passion he's only heard about until meeting a Shadowhunter like Alec. Alec's hand cradles the back of Magnus' head delicately, as their lips communicate far more faithfully than words ever could. 

"Very well said, my love. I would be the last one to get in your way now that you've got your mind set on it. But how about you sleep first? I think that'll do both of us some good." Alec nods and tucks his face in the crook of Magnus' neck. 

Magnus smirks, the one thing he doesn't mind about these crazy late night and early morning demon hunts is that Alec always returns wanting more cuddles and hugs than when he left. 

"Come on, to the bedroom we go." Magnus says, steering them both to the bed. Magnus hums soothingly as he helps Alec to get undressed. Then, he tucks Alec into his side of the bed, nestling the covers against his neck the way he likes and then kissing his forehead. 

Alec sighs happily, reaching a hand out of the warmth of the blankets to snag Magnus'. 

"I'll be right there, darling." 

Magnus walks around to his side of the bed and lets his robe fall to the floor. Then he dives under the warm comforter and rests his head on Alec's chest. 

Magnus absentmindedly traces a rune from memory on Alec's arm as Alec tightens them around his waist. Magnus swings a leg over Alec so his knee leans against Alec's hip. 

Magnus waits until he hears Alec’s adorable snuffles he still denies to this very day until allowing sleep to pull him under. But once he’s sure Alec is safe, he falls asleep clinging to him Alec, knowing he’s never going to let Alec slip through his fingers easily.


	100. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most self indulgent chapter everrrrrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through this fic! I’m so thankful for all of your kudos, comments, and reads as it kept me going. There’s no way I would have finished without your support! 
> 
> I’m not going away, so send in your prompts because I would love to write something for you :) 
> 
> Tumblr: Malec_Lover23

Magnus and Alec giggle as they tumble out of Alec's office, where they went to get away for a few minutes during their wedding reception. Alec was dancing with Maryse and Alec caught a glimpse of Magnus swirling around with Catarina. 

Then Alec could hardly breathe after seeing his husband in such a happy state. He kissed his mother on the cheek, and went to grab his husband, pulling him down the hallway to his office. 

There, Magnus straddled Alec on the couch, fervently pressing his lips to Alec's and inhaling the comforting scent of sandalwood and taste of strawberry champagne on Alec's lips. 

Alec slid his hand up the warm skin of Magnus' lower back, basking in the euphoria of being kissed by his husband. His husband. 

Magnus and Alec shared a few more sweet kisses as they heard Isabelle's heels getting louder as she walked down the hallway. 

"Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane! It is your wedding so you unfortunately, cannot just leave to go make out." Izzy yelled, knocking on his door a few times before walking away. 

Alec groaned, slamming his forehead against Magnus' shoulder repeatedly. 

Magnus laughed, gently cupping the back of Alec's neck and pressing their lips together in one final kiss of jubilance, the promise of a continuation both later and forever. 

Which brings them back to the present, Alec opening the door to his office and then gently closing it behind him, trying not to cause even more disruption especially for his little sister. 

"Let me take you home?" Magnus murmurs in his ear, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him as close as possible. 

"Mags, you heard Izzy. We can't leave yet, I'm sure people will want to say goodbye." 

Magnus waves a hand dismissively, a few blue sparks flying from his fingertips, causing Alec to snort in amusement, "No one should care. As long as we're happy, then they should be fine. And I'm gonna be so happy when I get you into our bed." Magnus says with a wide grin, trying to act more dignified than he feels walking down the hallway. 

Alec shakes his head, voice colored with mirth and adoration as he says, "Just a little longer Magnus. Let's say our goodbyes and then you can take me to bed. Okay?" 

Magnus hums, "Anything for you, pretty boy." Magnus is more tipsy than he thought he would be; Alec has always been a lightweight so it was no surprise when Alec got handsy and giggly with Magnus on the dance floor. However, no one expected Magnus to reciprocate that affection so similarly. 

With the way they were flirting and touching each other just ten minutes ago in front of everyone, it shouldn't be too much of a shock that they'll be leaving first. 

They enter the reception hall hand in hand, immediately being pulled apart. Magnus goes in the direction of Catarina and Raphael, already rolling his eyes at their teasing. Alec gets dragged into a huge hug by Izzy, Jace, and Max. 

"Can't...breathe!" He wheezes, wrapping his left arm around Max's back and his right around Izzy's waist. 

"Sorry, we just wanted to have the honor of saying goodbye first." Izzy says apologetically, smoothing out his suit once they break the embrace 

"How do you know we planned on leaving?" Alec asks, raising an eyebrow at his sister. 

Isabelle rolls her eyes and punches Alec's shoulder, "Because I've watched you eye fuck Magnus for the past three hours." Alec can't help the grin that spreads across his face and Izzy mutters, "Disgustingly precious."

She kisses his cheek, squeezing his bicep affectionately before wandering off in Clary's direction. 

Alec says goodbye to Jace and Max, giving them each one more hug and thanking them for being such amazing brothers. Alec then embraces his mom, shaking hands with Luke who has been attached to her side the entire night. 

Then he reluctantly hugs Simon, hardly able to prevent his scowl when Simon almost cries. He wraps Clary in a hug and then wanders off to say goodbye to Magnus' friends. 

It only takes about thirty minutes to go around and thank all of their guests for being such an important part of their new life together.

Magnus and Alec meet in the middle, joining hands once more and walking out of the room together. 

"Finally, I have you all up myself." Magnus murmurs, opening up a blue portal and skimming his hand down Alec's chest, thumbing open the first of his buttons. 

"Magnus, we have to at least get home first." Alec chides gently, walking through the portal, snagging Magnus' hand before he can get all the way through. 

Once they're at the loft and the portal is closed, Alec tugs Magnus to the couch. 

"My sweet Alexander, what do you have planned tonight?" 

"Clary slipped me a drawing of the permanent alliance rune before the ceremony. I know we talked about it and everything, but I was wondering if you wanted to do it tonight? If you don't that fine but-" Magnus presses a ringed finger to Alec's lips. 

"Hush, love. I would absolutely love that. What can I do to help?" Alec exhales in relief, grabbing Magnus' hand and kissing his knuckles. 

"Well..." Alec flushes red and pulls out the crumpled drawing, handing it to Magnus. "I was going to ask if you wanted to put it on me."

Magnus looks up, glamour disappearing as a wave of emotion crashes against Magnus, golden eyes piqued in wonder and deep affection. 

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander." He whispers, taking both the piece of paper and the stele that Alec holds out to him. 

"So you can just draw it the way you see it on the paper. You can't mess it up. There's no rune that looks similar. And then, I'll put it on you if you like." 

Magnus nods, studying the intricate rune Biscuit created for them. "Where do you want it?" 

Alec smirks at that, already starting to unbutton the rest of his suit. 

"I know this isn't exactly the way you wanted me to take off my suit, but I promise that's in the near future. I want it right here." Alec points a little to the right of his heart. 

"No problem at all, my darling. You do know I like you even more when you're not wearing anything." 

Magnus takes a deep breath, pressing the tip of the stele to Alec's chest. Then he glances at the rune before starting to draw it. 

The adamas stings as he sears into Alec's flesh, but he's used to it so he barely flinches. 

"Does it hurt? Am I doing it okay?" 

Alec reaches up and caresses Magnus' wrist, which is leaning against Alec's chest. "You're doing fine. It looks beautiful." 

"You can't even see it." Magnus says with a laugh, curling the rune around Alec's skin precisely like the drawing and then taking the stele away from his chest. 

"Your turn." Alec reminds him gently, grasping the stele and then taking a look at the rune. "Is there a certain place you want yours?"

They've tested the temporary rune several times on Downworlders, even after they returned from Edom. Izzy and Simon applied it, and then Aline and Helen wanted to try it. Both couples only talked good things about it after testing it without dire circumstances like in Edom. 

However, this is the first case where it is permanent. It took some research from all of their friends, Catarina going into the spiral labyrinth to take care of the warlock side of the bond while Izzy completed blood tests and Alec, Jace, and Clary tore apart every single book in the Institute's library. In the end, they all made it work and now both Magnus and Alec can bask in the knowledge they never have to be apart ever again. 

"Excuse me? I seemed to have lost my husband for a second there." Alec feels a warm hand cupping his cheek and he shakes himself out of his subconscious. 

"Sorry...just reminiscing." 

"Well I'm half naked right in front of you, so I think the present is a bit more satisfying, yeah?" 

"Absolutely." Alec breathes. "Wait, you want it on your chest too?" Magnus nods and softens when Alec's eyes fill with tears.

"Alexander..." Magnus brushes away his tears, cooing tenderly and kissing Alec's wet cheeks. 

"It's happy tears, I promise. I just can't believe this is happening...I'm so indescribably elated that this is my life now, that's you're my life now." 

"Me too, darling, you have no idea. I always thought that I would never be happy settling down with someone. Even when I thought it may happen, they always left. But you've broken all of those walls I've built around my heart and promised me forever, and you're the last person I ever see breaking something like that. You take care of my heart with such a rare passion only I've seen you possess and it's beautiful. You're beautiful. I'm so incredibly ecstatic for this life we're sharing." Alec sobs at Magnus' words, bringing his forehead down to rest against his husband's. 

Magnus pulls away and presses the stele further into Alec's hand "Okay, enough with the tears. Put this rune on me so we can celebrate properly." 

"This will burn, since it's being carved into your skin. If you need me to stop just say something." Magnus nods and presses his index finger to the right side of his heart, in the same spot where Alec's new alliance rune is pulsing gold, yearning for its match. 

Alec traces the stele along Magnus' skin, grimacing when Magnus winces and tenses. Alec pauses but Magnus shakes his head, lacing his fingers with Alec's other hand resting on his thigh. 

Once the rune is drawn, Alec places his stele beside him on the couch and stares at Magnus, waiting to feel any sort of sign that they're officially bonded. 

A fresh breath fills Alec's lungs, the beginning of forever. The tireless lungs of immortality, that never get weary of inhaling and exhaling. The tireless heart of immortality, that never ceases to beat. It all feels different now, he feels less restrained by his impending mortality.

Sparks fly beneath Alec's fingertips, as he raises them and studies the familiar blue color that's so distinctly Magnus. 

Magnus' magic is a part of him now. Magnus' magic is within him now, tying their souls together for eternity. It feels invigorating and wholly familiar. 

"Alexander, are you okay? How do you feel?" Alec looks away from his hands to see Magnus glancing at him nervously, biting his lower lip. 

Alec moves forward and wraps his arms around Magnus, crashing their lips together in a kiss that signifies everything words can't describe. I'm perfect. I'm content. I'm ecstatic. I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I'm never leaving again. 

When they break apart, Alec presses his forehead to Magnus', opening his eyes and smiling.

Magnus gasps, and immediately pulls away. 

"What's wrong?" Alec questions nervously. 

"You-your eyes. They're...gold...like mine..." 

"You don't like them?" Alec asks, slowly preparing himself for Magnus to start raising walls. He thought this might happen, since the alliance rune connects each part of both of them, but Magnus' reaction was one Alec wasn't too certain about. 

But, like always, Magnus defies all of Alec's expectations. "No! No, they're...beautiful on you. I love them. I can kinda see why you like them." Magnus says sheepishly, and Alec would take time to tease his husband about the blush coloring his cheeks if the situation were any different.

"I told you they're beautiful. And I can assure you they're even more beautiful on you." 

"Thank you, darling." Magnus squeezes both of Alec's hands, watching blue sparks swirl around both pairs of their hands. 

"So...how do I...put them away?" Magnus snorts at Alec's hesitant question, shoulder shaking with uncontrollable laughter. 

"That takes some practice. It's okay if you want to keep them showing right now. We'll practice during the next few weeks and make sure we can glamour yours before you go back to work. Please leave them down for now, you look gorgeous." 

Alec blushes and looks down at their joined hands. 

"Ooh, I wonder what would happen if we both used the stamina rune in bed?" Alec laughs, grabbing his stele and twirling it around his fingers. 

"We do have three weeks to find out." 

"I want a rune now! Can you put one on me now?" Magnus holds his arm out, pointing to his bare forearm. 

"Let's try the stamina rune. If it isn't used, it will fade in a few minutes, so this one won't be permanent. Later, of course, we'll be drawing more though." Magnus' eyes light up and he smirks at his devious husband. 

"Wanting me to follow you to bed so soon?" 

Alec rolls his eyes fondly and begins drawing the stamina rune on Magnus' forearm with a certain kind of confidence only a Nephilim could manage. 

"I do believe you were the only who originally suggested it, but whatever you say." Alec replies, winking. "How do you feel?" 

Magnus feels a surge of energy fly through his veins, unlike anything he's ever experienced. He's taken potions for a quick shot of energy, but this is such a potent amount Magnus has no idea how to react to such a force. 

"Is this why you get so demanding in bed? Because now I completely understand. And let me tell you, it just got a thousand times hotter now." Alec blushes and ducks his head, but Magnus tilts his chin up with two fingers before he can go too far. 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it. You know how infatuated I am with you. This is amazing, I never knew this was how it felt." Alec smiles and kisses his cheek gently. 

Alec gazes at Magnus expectantly for a few moments, golden eyes reflected in Magnus' own before asking, "So when can I start memorizing all the spells that you do?"

"That will take years, darling. Maybe we can try a new thing each night and see how that goes." Alec raises his hand to see blue magic swirling around him. Magnus interlaces their hands together, physically incapable of being able to stop smiling at the beautiful scene he's witnessing. 

"We can do more than that," Alec takes his eyes off of the blue sparks around his hands and looks at Magnus, "Right?" 

"Well, I would never wish to overwhelm you. When learning warlock magic, you need to have patience. Some things will be harder to master than others. Some things may take years. Some things may take minutes. It really just depends on the circumstances and level of skills. So for right now, I say we try one new thing a night." Magnus places a hand on his shoulder affectionately. "And, of course, we can build on the old things as well." 

"We have forever, right?" 

"We do." Magnus responds, hardly believing the words he's saying himself. 

Alec looks at Magnus, new cat eyes on display but still holding all the love and affection Magnus has ever known in the world as he whispers, "Hey, I love you." 

"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus says immediately, feeling the gravity of their shared words. 

Magnus stares back at Alec then, studying a radiant smile, messy black hair, sparkling hazel eyes. 

Magnus sees his future, his eternity, his life. 

Because for the first time in his life, Magnus now knows that forever isn't a time span, it isn't a stretch of time that seems impossible to fathom. The thought of forever is no longer dulled by a bottle of whisky, or a wild night in Pandemonium, or a body wearing pretty clothes and pretty makeup. 

Forever is a person. Forever is an Angel. Forever is his husband. And if Magnus' life eventually has an ending, as long as he's spent every waking moment with Alexander, Magnus thinks that's a damn fine way to go. 

However, with the way both Alec's energy and his own magic is humming through his body, all power and strength, he knows he's got a long time before they even consider an ending to their love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you finished reading 100 chapters of my work please pat yourself on the back! I'm super proud of this one, and I thought there really is no better way to end this series than with immortal Malec! I know the whole immortality thing is still a debate within the fandom. Some want immortal Alec, some want mortal Magnus, and some just want Malec to be together for Alec's lifetime. While the thought of forever seems daunting, I feel like Alec would still want it so he can make Magnus happy and give him the love he's deserved for centuries.
> 
> Thanks again for reading my work :)


End file.
